The Greengrass Is Greener On The Other Side
by Ravenclaw Midnight Blue
Summary: The 2nd Wizarding War has been won. Harry and an expanded circle of friends return to Hogwarts for their last year. But Harry still has major problems to resolve – and it will take a cunning plan to overcome them and win the peace within Hogwarts. Luckily, Harry can now count on the cunning of some Slytherins, to really shake things up and shock some people in the process...
1. Chapter 1

_**The Greengrass Is Greener On The Other Side**_

Blurb: The 2nd Wizarding War has been won. Harry and an expanded circle of friends return to Hogwarts for their last year. But Harry still has major problems to resolve – and it will take a cunning plan to overcome them and win the peace within Hogwarts. Luckily, Harry can now count on the cunning of some Slytherins, to really shake things up and shock some people in the process...

Themes: Drama, Romance, Conflict & Friendships.

Principal characters: Harry, Daphne, Luna, Ginny.

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the established characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Any additional characters and ideas are of my creation! No money is being made from this story._

_This stand-alone story is broadly in line with the events of 'The Half-Blood Prince' and 'The Deathly Hallows' – though where there are differences they will come to light in due course. For example, I have made Astoria Greengrass a year older than she is in canon, for reasons that will be revealed in Chapter 3._

_This tale has been inspired by elements in some Harry Potter fanfiction stories that I have been reading in recent years. If I say here which stories they are, it might tip the readers as to which directions this story will go – but I will pay due credit to the relevant authors at the end. Also, this story is more wacky than is usual for me – as I've tried to forge my angle on inspired ideas to create something that is hopefully new. It's also rated 'M' for a reason. If you don't like it, then don't read…_

_The italicized text in the opening section is taken directly from 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'_

**Chapter One:**

**The Flaw In Ginny's Plan**

**June 1996:**

Harry's deadened heart fluttered as he was taken aback by Luna stepping forward and gently taking hold of his hand. The two of them stood in the wide cloister-like corridor. He felt unable to respond as the warmth of the young witch's hand seemed to reach out and fill something of the void inside of him – if only just a little. Seeing Sirius's death, having Voldemort in his head, then learning of the prophecy from Professor Dumbledore over the course of one night… All on top of the treatment he had put up with in the last year from Draco Malfoy and his lackeys, from Professor Snape, from the vile Dolores Umbridge and the Ministry of Magic. Saying that it had been far too much strain was putting it rather mildly.

No wonder he had exploded with rage in Dumbledore's office when he had learnt why Voldemort had killed his parents. Why the so-called Dark Lord was determined to kill Harry also.

_They looked at each other. Luna was smiling slightly. Harry did not know what to say, or to think. Luna believed so many extraordinary things…yet he had been sure he had heard voices behind the veil, too. _

"_Are you sure you don't want me to help you look for your stuff?" he said._

Luna had refused, saying she was sure that her possessions would turn up again soon. But when they wished each other a nice holiday, Luna gave his hand a gentle squeeze before letting go.

"Harry… Don't be afraid to seek out new friends, and add to those you already have," she whispered. "We in the DA have your back, or I believe the Muggle term goes…"

Harry felt the corner of his lip twitch into what just might have been a smile – the first since…when? He asked himself. He looked Luna up and down, as if with new eyes, suddenly thinking of a wallflower. Something that the passing eye would miss easily – but would pick up hidden details, hidden beauty, if only that eye would stop, look, and appreciate…

"Thanks, Luna…," Harry managed to croak. "And you…? You don't seem to have many people to support _you_. I heard what you said about the DA - and that to you it was like having friends."

"I'm rather friendly with Padma in Ravenclaw. And with Ginny. But no. I don't have many friends. I used to visit the Burrow, you know. Before my mother died. My daddy and I still live close to Ron, Ginny, and their family."

"Er. You do?" Harry reached forward. Without thinking about it, he briefly rested his hand on Luna's shoulder. "You ought to visit us at the Burrow sometime, this summer. I'll…talk to Ron and Ginny," he told her.

Luna's surprised smile lit up her face. "Thank you, Harry. I'll like that. Take care of yourself in the meantime now, won't you?" And with that, the short, slender girl with the dirty-blonde hair, dreamy slightly Irish accent, and the even more dreamy expression turned and skipped away along the corridor.

Harry stared at Luna's retreating figure – realising that the heavy cloud of his grief and despair had lifted a little…

He turned, and had only taken a few steps – when he halted again. Two more girls in their uniforms were standing before him. They looked anxious as they took a deep breath and walked closer. Harry bristled, seeing the Slytherin crest on their jackets and the green lining on both of their robes. He took a moment to take in their appearances. The most anxious-looking of the pair, who kept glancing around them, was a bit taller than Luna. She had dark, wavy hair which reached to the base of her neck and wore light brown-framed spectacles over her matching eyes. The crease lines around her mouth hinted that she smiled often. One of her hands kept fidgeting with a loose strand of stitching at the hem of her pencil-grey skirt. Whilst her companion was more serious-looking, with blue eyes – set within an attractive face framed by long honey-blonde hair that fell upon her shoulders like a yellow curtain.

"What do you pair want!?" Harry asked curtly. He had seen their faces often enough in his Potions class – yet he had never really paid them attention. "You're…Greengrass and Davis, isn't it?"

"That's right, Potter," the blonde answered. There was something in the way she held herself in her posture and her bearing. As well as how she spoke. Something almost…regal. She had to be from one of the richer families amongst the purebloods in her House, Harry decided. She held up her wand, not pointing it at Harry. "I'm Daphne Greengrass. And this is my friend, Tracey Davis. We've not had any real words with you before. We would like to cast a privacy-type charm, if that's acceptable."

Harry stared at them - then glanced around them in both directions along the corridor. The nearby pupils were some way off – and yet these girls seemed afraid to be overheard.

"Alright. Go ahead," he told them.

"_Muffliato!" _The blonde-haired witch created the barrier that prevented any eavesdroppers from hearing them, and then glanced at her friend. "Go on, Trace…"

"We… We're sorry for your loss, Potter," the bespectacled girl managed to speak, after biting her lip. "We overheard Weasley talking to that witch you've just seen. Loony…"

"Luna," Harry bristled. "Her name is Luna."

Tracey winced, blushing. "Sorry. Right. So we know now that Sirius Black was your godfather… Well, we wanted to apologise for what some idiots from our House have done to you and your friends. Especially in the last year or so, and…"

"Hold on. You pair wore those stupid 'Potter stinks' badges a year ago – just like the rest of your lot…" Harry's hand rested on the handle of his wand.

"Guilty as charged, Potter," Daphne confessed, bowing her face for a moment. Then she looked up straight at him, huffing. "Tracey and I didn't know what to make of your name coming out of the Goblet of Fire – but we felt obliged to wear those badges by the more vocal of your critics in Slytherin. And we weren't part of that Inquisitorial Squad. Look – we know that this apology may feel hollow after what you've been through. Especially from the likes of Professor Snape and that moron, Malfoy… And that it doesn't really change anything. But…we're sorry that we doubted you for warning about You-Know-Who's return. We're sorry about a lot of things. Just… Just don't think that anyone from our House is automatically your enemy."

Harry blinked – then he narrowed his eyes, still wondering if this was some kind of ploy to get him to lower his defences. They were from the House of the Snake, after all. "And you feel that your apologies have to be made to me under the cover of a privacy charm?" he snorted.

Tracey Davis nodded. "If certain people in Slytherin realised what we were doing, they would make us feel like dirt, Potter. Anyway, we do _hope_ to see you in September. If it was possible…we would like to join that club you were running…the DA."

"You…would?" Harry couldn't believe his ears.

"Us two Slytherin girls – and a few Slytherin boys – want to be able to fight and survive in the war that is coming, Potter. Fighting against _Death Eaters_, that is," Tracey admitted, looking straight at Harry.

"We also hope that you'll be feeling…better…the next time we meet. Until then… Well, take care of yourself." And with that, Daphne cancelled her spell. The two girls turned and slowly walked away. Daphne gave him a final, brief glance of scrutiny. There was a slow, deep nod. Of…respect? Then they were gone.

Harry released his tensed breath and scratched his head as he headed on. One girl leaving him confused was bad enough.

Just his luck to have three leaving him bewildered in the space of a few minutes…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**June 1997:**

At Harry's hissing, the serpents draw back from the lock one by one, making ominous mechanical 'thuds'. Then the heavy door swung open.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked, seeing the troubled expression on Harry's face.

"Just thinking, Ron. Despite what's happened to me and my magical core, it's me who is still able to speak Parseltongue, and not…"

"Yes, I know what you mean, Harry," Daphne spoke up. "But let's worry about that later. Let's get this job done." There was a pause, and then Daphne smirked. "Ladies first, then?"

Smiling, Luna stepped over the bottom frame and led her friends into the Chamber of Secrets.

Immediately, Harry and the others gagged and shielded their noses with their free hands from the vile stench. In the background, water dripped from the ceiling and fell into the deep pools set to either side of the wide walkway.

"Urgh!" Hermione protested. "Right. There's the skeleton. Let's do this quickly." With Harry, Ron, Luna, and Daphne in her wake, Hermione led them over to the decayed remains of the basilisk – in order to break off the fangs. A few charms were soon cast to help clear the foul air.

Within the next few minutes Daphne stopped gazing around the dank chamber, in order to resume counting the number of fangs being dropped into the sack they had come armed with.

"That's twelve now."

"That's enough," Harry nodded with satisfaction. "Now…"

"Harry… The venom in them will burn through the sack before long. There's hardly anything that is resilient against Basilisk venom! I tried to tell you and Ron before," Hermione protested. "We need to think about how to safely carry them…"

"The bones of the creature! The Basilisk must have been immune to its own poison…"

"Luna! That's brilliant!" Harry grinned. "Somehow, we need to reshape the skeleton into containers."

"Here's an idea…," Daphne spoke up. "Break up the spinal column into a dozen parts…"

"…and hollow out the vertebrae, whilst fusing the bones into narrow jar-like holders?" Ron added.

"That's…tricky. But possible," Hermione conceded, her lips twitching upwards with hope, as she nodded her approval at Ron and Daphne. "Thankfully both Harry's and Daphne's magic is stronger now. And I'm getting better at transfiguration lately…"

"We all are. Right! Let's get to it. Before the stink overwhelms us," Harry urged them all. "Thanks for thinking about the fangs, Luna. You're a genius!"

"Thank you, Harry. But it's nothing…"

"No, Luna. Harry's right. I didn't consider this place. None of the rest of us did – not even Professor Dumbledore, it seems," Hermione confessed. "We've been thinking so much about how to hunt down these Horcruxes, that we've not thought about the next step…"

"…namely, how to destroy them," Harry finished that line of thought.

When the five friends eventually finished their grisly work and held in their hands their bone jars and sheaths that held the fangs, Harry put down one jar in order to cancel the charm made earlier to repel the odour of decay. Then they all strode back to the entrance. Bad memories were returning. Seeing the smug shade of Tom Riddle. Seeing Ginny almost dying. Feeling _himself _dying from the basilisk venom before Fawkes restored him to health. There was no point in staying here any longer than necessary.

"Well done, everybody!" Harry beamed at the four others, pleased that putting their heads together had resulted in good teamwork.

They all had a great more to do – now that Dumbledore was dead, killed by Professor Snape, during the recent Death Eater raid that could have easily have resulted in more deaths, if Harry's instincts over Malfoy hadn't been on target.

All of them knew that the full-blown stage of the wizarding war would soon erupt into deadly life…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**1 September 1998:**

Ginny Weasley was smiling as she and her suitcase trolley passed through the magical barrier and emerged into the gas-lit Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, which held just a few milling clusters of people at this moment in time. Some of the youngest children and their equally amazed-looking parents were looking around the magic-animated posters on the platform walls, as well as at the wizards and witches passing by – and Ginny knew that they had to be new first years with Muggle parents.

She wheeled her trolley to the waving figure of Ron, and parked her load next to him.

"Hi Ron." Ginny gave her brother a quick hug which he returned with a smile. But his embrace felt stiff. She pulled back with a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just…" Ron took a deep breath to steady himself, as he glanced around at the train guards and families walking along the platform. The normally of it somehow didn't seem right, given the death and devastation earlier in the year. "…still getting to grips with everything that's gone down, you know? Including what's been happening over the summer."

"Yeah. I understand that. But I wish you would tell me why you left home, Ron. Even putting Fred's death to one side for even a moment, the Burrow doesn't feel the same, given your empty bedroom," Ginny declared wistfully.

Just then, the rest of Ginny's party – Harry, Hermione, and Luna – all pulled up with their suitcase trolleys. Harry grinned and playfully exchanged slaps on the shoulder with Ron. Then Hermione, followed by Luna, hugged Ron.

"Are you _sure_ that you pair have broken up?" Ginny teased Ron and Hermione.

Hermione blushed and fiddled with her bushy-brown locks. "We _have_, Ginny. But as unbelievable as it may seem, we're actually been…"

"…mature about it," Ron's lips twitched into a smile. "We're still friends, obviously. We paused, took stock, and mutually decided that we just weren't that suited to each other."

"This year at Hogwarts will be interesting then. If only to see who you pair are going to set your sights upon," Ginny announced. Ignoring the rolling of Hermione's eyes, she turned to Harry and grinned at him. "I think we need to have some fun, after all we've been through."

Harry's heart missed a beat upon seeing that impish grin. "Well, I can't deny that, but…," he trailed off.

"I think what Harry is trying to say, Ginny, is that he needs to take things a bit easy. He wants some normality in his life, at school," Luna spoke up. Her dreamy voice was conveyed with a solemn look as she glanced at Ginny.

"Perceptive as always, Luna," Harry remarked with the ghost of a smile.

Ginny's frown was missed by the others, as they were all diverted by the cry of two voices. Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass were charging towards their group, looking overjoyed to see them. A round of hugging and cheek-kissing then followed, led by the bubbly-natured Tracey. Ginny joined in as much as the others – but her eyes narrowed again, as she watched Daphne hug Harry too long for her liking. Then the younger Greengrass sister – Astoria – joined the growing crowd, accompanied by the Hufflepuffs Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott. All of them warmly greeted Harry and his friends.

After the small talk finished, Harry spoke. He looked nervous and glanced at Daphne. She gave a slight nod.

What was going on between them…? Ginny's mood darkened. Granted, she and Harry hadn't been dating yet – thanks to the collective grieving for Fred and the other good people who had tragically lost their lives in the wizarding war. And her plan to get Harry out on a real date – just her and him – in recent weeks, hadn't yet taken off. But she would persist. They needed each other. Taking her cue from the singer Celestina Warbeck, she would make Harry forget the tragedies of the past, and heal him with a cauldron of hot, strong love…

The simple fact was that she was suspicious and jealous of Daphne Greengrass. It wasn't just because even when she was dressed as casually in her skin-tight dark jeans, brown jacket, and leather boots - as she was at that moment - that Daphne radiated a grace and calm beauty that Ginny would kill to have. The pretty blonde witch was one of the four Slytherin pupils that Harry, Hermione, and Ron had allowed to join Dumbledore's Army during Ginny's fifth year – the school year that had ended with Dumbledore being killed by Professor Snape during the Death Eater raid on Hogwarts. Despite arguments from some of the established members, herself included - the judgment of her brother, Hermione and Harry had been final. Since then, she had noticed – whenever they were together - that there seemed to be some type of attachment between Harry and Daphne, despite the fact that herself and Harry had briefly become an item, until Harry broke up with Ginny at Dumbledore's funeral, to avoid her being targeted by the Death Eaters.

And she understood that whilst Harry, Hermione and Ron had been on their hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes, Tracey and the Greengrass sisters had joined them – an act which had apparently helped to locate the Horcruxes sooner. And at the climax of the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry had verbally stuffed the prophecy that only he could kill Voldemort, by urging everyone who had lost someone to the Death Eaters to let Voldemort know exactly what they thought of the Dark Lord's 'brave new world'. And so, with all his followers defeated, Voldemort had tried to shield himself from all of the defenders present, whilst their spells dealt him the death of a thousand cuts in the Great Hall – leaving him still alive, but on his knees and rasping for breath. Then, stabbing the disbelieving Dark Lord in the chest with a junior Erumpent's horn, Daphne had joined hands with Harry. Together, with a dual cry of _"Confringo!", _they had blown Voldemort apart against the wall behind the teachers' table. Ginny herself had been amongst the crowd present, being one of the many to slash Voldemort – as she cursed him for Fred's death. She, like the others, had seen the shock on the monster's face, as he saw a Slytherin witch join her magic with Harry's as they raised their wands and blasted him to hell…

But Ginny didn't know why Harry had allowed Daphne to join him in the final attack. Ginny had asked him, but he had refused to tell her. And despite her suspicion that Ron and Hermione knew the answer, they wouldn't say either. Nor did Daphne, when once she summoned up her courage to ask the Slytherin witch. Tracey kept her mouth zipped, too.

Ginny could not shake off the feeling that she was being deliberately being left out of the loop from knowing something important. Something that Harry, Daphne, Ron, Hermione, and Tracey knew. Possibly a secret that Luna and Astoria were aware of, as well…

"Okay guys. I've an announcement to make. Why I wanted to get here early," Harry began, bringing Ginny's mind back to the present moment at hand. He focused his attention on her. "I think we need some time to ourselves, Ginny. So I've used some of my money to book a private carriage for us. Right at the very back of the train. It's even got its own self-service bar."

Ginny's eyes lit up in surprise and delight.

"Oh…!" Astoria's eyes lit up too – but with mischief. "Do we get one too?"

Harry laughed. " 'Fraid not, Tori. You'll all need to get a compartment - or two – between yourselves. As normal."

Ginny caught Daphne flashing a look of worry at Harry, who hesitated, then nodded. Before she could say something, Ron stepped forward and spoke.

"Don't do anything to Ginny that would make me angry at you, Harry," he said, smiling.

"I don't need you to be over-protective of me, you git," Ginny shot at Ron, swatting his arm. "Harry and I are both of age now, after all."

"Sure. But I still felt that I had to say it, being your brother," Ron fired back. "I want you both to be making the right choices in love, after all. First it was Michael, then Dean…"

Ginny put up her hands. "Point taken," she conceded.

"And Cho in my case," Harry added. "Anyway… Ready to follow me, Miss Weasley? Good… See the rest of you guys later." And waving away, Harry led Ginny to the rear carriage of the Hogwarts Express, where they parked their trolleys for the nearby guard to collect. Then, levitating their suitcases into the private carriage with them, Harry and Ginny shut themselves in, whilst Ron, Hermione, Luna, and their other friends got onto the train and selected the neighbouring compartments – before the children amongst the crowds now filling the busy platform could grab them…

Ginny sat herself in one of the two comfortable sofas, which were set on either side of a coffee table. She took a glance at the tastefully-decorated carriage, with its upmarket wallpaper and plush gaslight fittings. A magically-animated photo of the Hogwarts Express speeding through the Pennines hung on one wall – then the scene changed to depict the train steaming its way along the Glenfinnan viaduct in Scotland.

_Just as well the wizard cameraman wasn't there when Ron and Harry were riding our Ford Anglia over the Express…, _Ginny considered.

"This is nice…," she commented, smiling as Harry made sure that both his and Ginny's suitcase were secure in their racks on one side of the room before seating down next to her. "So… What was that between Daphne and you?"

Harry blinked and his face creased up, as if caught off-guard. "Um… What was what?" he spluttered.

"She flashed you a look – as if she was trying to tell you something. And when did you start calling Astoria 'Tori' anyway?" Ginny pressed him.

"Oh, right…" Harry took a deep breath then released it. "I have had some contact with them over the summer, Ginny. Like my other friends. I've not been just keeping to myself indoors and crying over those who died too early – though I've been doing that too…"

"I've barely seen you over the summer, Harry. I was hoping to, you know. Around your birthday and so on."

"Yeah. Thanks for the case of Cornish Pixie wine which you sent to me…"

"You drank it, then?" Ginny smiled.

"Sure. Some of it so far, anyway."

"Good. So what have you been doing during the summer when I've not seen you around, Harry?" Ginny brushed her fingers lightly across Harry's. He looked rather startled as he glanced down, before facing Ginny again.

She frowned a little. This wasn't working quite as well as she had hoped. She would address that later…

Outside, the conductor blew a whistle. The last of the pupils were now boarding the train. One by one, the exterior doors were shut by the platform staff.

"I got together with some of our contacts and helped Luna and her dad to rebuild their home," Harry answered her question.

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that from Luna. Ron and I couldn't go because of our family making arrangements over Fred's funeral."

"And I had a few days of holiday around the country. To places like Alnwick Castle and the Lake District. Get some time lounging in the sun, surrounded by peace and quiet – but with Hermione, Luna, Ron and Lavender to make sure that I was okay…"

"Ron's getting rather serious about Lavender, isn't he?" Ginny asked.

The whistle blew again – and moments later the train started shunting into motion. Moments later, with the steam becoming thicker, the Hogwarts Express sped up and pulled out of the station. The backs of Muggle houses flashed past them through the window.

"He is." Harry nodded in response to Ginny's question. "With him and Hermione agreeing to just be friends, I think him seeing Lavender in a bad way during the battle at Hogwarts kept coming up in his nightmares. He…he's been visiting Lavender at St. Mungo's, keeping her spirits up. Him, Bill and Fleur." Harry paused. "Before Ron saw Lavender, Ginny, she… She tried to commit suicide. Her parents rejected her when they saw her scar and injuries and learnt that she was going to become a werewolf."

"Merlin!" Ginny exclaimed. "I didn't know about that! Her parents, I mean…"

"And it was thanks to your two brothers that Lavender found a reason to live again. Seeing Bill's scar and learning that he didn't let it stop living his life. That Fleur still loved him, and later married him. And Ron took the time, whilst visiting Lavender in hospital to _really_ get to know her. And there was Remus and Dora visiting Lavender in hospital, too. Remus helping Lav to mentally adapt to her forthcoming change. And when Lavender was discharged in Remus's and Dora's care, she changed along with both of them…"

"_Both_ of them!? Tonks is a werewolf too, now?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. And she prefers to be called 'Dora'. She started using a wolf skin and salve to transform, not long after she gave birth. Magical items that Percy Weasley was able to get authorized for her use, as a favour for their assistance in the war. And Remus and Dora have worked together to embrace their lupine natures – not weakening and subduing the wolf, as Remus tried to do previously. It's not left them going feral during full moon – instead it's led to them developing better self-control." Harry smiled.

"Good for them…," Ginny muttered. Her lips twitched into a smile. "Glad to know that 'Dora' made Remus better by getting her claws into him! So… What shall we do to past away the time on our journey, Harry?" She drew her face closer to him, hoping for him to smile and start kissing her. Even better if they decided to see who had the more questing tongue…

But Harry didn't smile, and he pulled his face back.

"What is it, Harry? Don't you want us to go back to where we were? The two of us, before Dumbledore's death?" Ginny's brown eyes narrowed. "Have you got your eye on somebody else? Daphne Greengrass, perhaps? Or even Astoria or Tracey?"

"You…really don't like them, do you?" Harry momentarily closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Look… I know that they helped our side during that Horcrux hunt you, Hermione, and Ron were on – and during the battle. Theodore Nott helped us too. But he and those three girls… They're still Slytherins, Harry! That House made your life a misery at Hogwarts. Voldemort and the Death Eaters – all ex-Slytherins. Umbridge, too – so we've since learnt…"

"Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor," Harry pointed out, his green eyes flashing with rising anger.

"Okay – one exception! But Snape too…"

"You don't know all I've learned about Professor Snape."

The sharp tone of his voice took Ginny by surprise, but she re-gathered her breath and plowed on. "Whatever! But you and him hated each other at school!"

"True…"

"So, what I'm trying to tell you Harry, is that despite you gaining some Slytherin friends – you're better off not getting too close to Daphne, Tracey, or Astoria. They're schemers…"

"We're…" Harry bit his tongue, then spoke again. "Give them some credit, Ginny. They're good girls. Try actually getting to know them properly! Like you were prepared to get to know Luna, when most of the kids in Ravenclaw wouldn't!"

Ginny scrutinized Harry's impassive face. "Okay… Just answer this, Harry. Are you in love with Daphne, Tracey, or Astoria?"

"I'm not. Really…I'm not."

"Or any other girl?"

Harry gave a smile. "It's you that I have feelings for, Ginny." And, steeling himself, he leaned forward and met Ginny in a soft kiss on the lips.

He started to pull away, but Ginny's eyes widened with delight, and her arms snaked around Harry's neck, pulling him in closer and making him hers. Still, Harry gently eased himself off from her.

"Well… That was nice." Harry's throat bobbed as he smiled.

_Nice!? That's an understatement…, thought Ginny. _But she instead replied: "Yeah. I liked that. Look, let's make use of this self-service bar, Harry. What can I get you to drink?"

"Um… Do they have any Butterbeer?"

"Let's look…" Ginny got up and examined the drinks behind the bar. "Right! Butterbeers coming up for us both."

As she got to work, Harry stood up and went over to the window, apparently looking out at the green hedges bordering the railway track now that they had pulled away from London and the tangled network of Muggle roads. Was there something in his hand? Ginny frowned. But then the moment passed. She and Harry returned to their comfy sofa, drinks in hand. She began to relax. Soon the trip to Hogwarts would be the best ever…

The next few minutes saw Ginny catching up on news from Harry. In between his sixth and seventh years – just before the Death Eaters had attacked and taken over the Ministry of Magic – Harry and some of his expanded circle of friends had discovered through enquiries at Gringotts that, with Sirius's death, Harry was entitled to become the next Lord Potter. The Potter family's manor had been kept in trust by agents of the goblins. And so Harry had used the warded manor as a base during the Horcrux hunt, where fugitives on the run from the Death Eaters had been taken to as a sanctuary - after Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna had encountered them during their hunts. Ginny hadn't yet been there – but she had heard about Potter Manor from Luna and Hermione. She wanted to see it – and she wondered what it would be like to live there, herself, after years of living at the Burrow with her many brothers…

_Lady Ginny Potter-Black… Hmm. No. Lady Ginevra Potter-Black…_ Yes. That was better, she silently decided. She took another sip from her Butterbeer and waited for Harry to start becoming more comfortable.

Instead, he rose from his seat – easing Ginny off him.

"Wh-? Where are you going, Harry?" she asked.

"To the loo." He strode to the door and opened it, pausing at the doorway to look over his shoulder when an irate Ginny spoke again.

"But you've not even touched your drink!"

"Who said I was taking a pee?" Harry gave a smirk that looked forced, and then closed the door.

"Ugh!" Ginny put down her drink and bashed her fist into one of the cushions – before throwing it across the room. This definitely wasn't working as well as she had hoped. She wanted them to properly build upon the (too-short) boyfriend-girlfriend relationship that they had between Gryffindor winning the Quidditch cup and Dumbledore's funeral in her fifth year at Hogwarts. But Harry was giving her mixed signals in response to her efforts...

_What was going on with him?_

Just a few minutes later, the chain of the toilet next door to their compartment flushed. Then Harry re-entered their compartment, closed the door, and sat down on the sofa next to her, his face composed.

"So… What are you hoping to do after our final year at school, Ginny?" he asked her. "Ron told me you're considering taking Quidditch to a professional level."

"Er…yeah. I might try joining the Holyhead Harpies… See if they think I'm good enough," Ginny replied. "What about you? You've got a lordship, and a manor to run now! A seat on the Wizengamot too, when you finish school… I've heard you've started to push for changes through some of those already on the assembly…"

"Yeah, I have. Daphne's been teaching me about our political system during the summer, and which people are sympathetic and carry the most weight…"

"Has she now?" Ginny winkled her nose. "Make sure she's not leading you astray, Harry."

"She won't. And whilst I'd rather have a normal life right now – I've made some useful allies in recent weeks. Thanks to them, werewolves such as Remus, Dora, and now Lavender have greater employment rights, and they are not to be dismissed from their jobs without due cause now…"

"Wow! Good going, Harry."

He smiled. "I hope to get some other changes to our society through in due course. Naturally, Hermione wants to improve the conditions and employment rights of house-elves. But that's a harder thing to sell, when house-elves have the mindset of either Dobby or Winky…"

He was interrupted by a knock at the door. Harry called out "Who is it?" but received no reply.

"Blast…" Harry raised his Butterbeer to his lips – then put the glass down again as he started to rise. "I suppose I'd better…"

"No – I'll go. You get your drink down you, Harry," Ginny urged him. Getting up and drawing her wand, she walked over to the door. Whoever stood outside was being very quiet. So, ready for trouble as she grabbed the door handle with her free hand and flinging the door wide open, Ginny found herself confronted by Ron, Hermione, and Daphne. But all three of them were staring back at her with grim faces.

"Uh, guys? What is it?" she pressed them.

They didn't answer. The only voice providing any kind of response was Harry's – right from behind her.

"_Petrificus!"_

"Urhh!"

Ginny's brown eyes widened as Harry's low-level spell struck her in the back. Her petrified body wavered, and then fell forward – to be caught in the arms of Ron and Hermione.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

From where she was laid, stretched out on the sofa that she and Harry had been using, Ginny was still able to hear the others moving about and talking. See them also, if they were within her now-limited field of vision, given that she couldn't move her body except for her eyes.

Apparently Ron was sniffing Harry's drink…

Then Daphne managed to find the secret compartment to Ginny's handbag, which Hermione had magically restored to its normal size.

Ginny's heart sank…

"Here, Ron," said Daphne, as she passed the discovered half-used vial to him.

There was another sniff, as Ron checked it out, out of Ginny's sight.

"Yeah… It's the same stuff that's been added to your drink, alright," Ron declared.

"There's more vials in her bag. Same colour liquid. No labels, though. Is it what we suspected?" Daphne spoke as though there was something foul in her mouth.

"I'm afraid that it is…," Harry answered.

Hermione sighed. "You're both right, Harry, Daphne… It's Amortentia. The same as what we were able to find in that Cornish Pixie wine."

Ron walked over to Ginny where she could see the thunderous expression on his face.

"I had hoped that I was going to be proven wrong!" he spat at her.

Ginny couldn't speak. She couldn't even whimper. She would've otherwise. Shock reeled through her system. How did they suspect? She had been so careful for so long…

If only Harry had drunk his Butterbeer…

Harry stood besides Ron, and pointed his wand at her, cancelling his petrifying spell. Immediately, Ginny shuddered, and began to weep as she curled up on the sofa. She hid her face in her hands.

Daphne sat on the space next to her – whilst Harry, Hermione, and Ron took their seats in the sofa opposite.

"Care to tell us your side of the story, Ginny?" Daphne asked, not unkindly. She pulled out a clean handkerchief from the pocket of her black jeans and offered it to Ginny.

Ginny hesitated, and then took it.

"I…I…," she stuttered. "I only wanted to give Harry the love that he needed! And a family… In time," she sobbed. She looked at Harry and Ron. "You two would've become brothers-in-law! Isn't that what you would have wanted?"

"Maybe… But not like this," Ron muttered. He lowered his reddening face to stare at the carpet.

"We're still waiting, Ginny," Hermione told her, her expression stony.

"I can't tell you. I'm going to be in so much trouble when…" She shot her face back up. "No! You're not going to report me…! Are you...?"

"Amortentia is the strongest-known love potion known to wizarding kind, Ginny. Undiluted use of it makes men – and women go crazy with lust," Hermione bristled. "Repeated use of it is forbidden. Given the circumstances, I'm not sure if the Aurors would or would not lock you up for a while in one of the newly-built prisons – in addition to a fine!"

"We rather not report you, Ginny," Harry declared. "But you need to tell us the truth now. No more tricks. No more deceit."

Ginny shook her head. "I was bound not to tell…"

"Okay…" Daphne glanced at Harry. "Tell you what. We'll tell you what we know already – and you can nod or shake your head. But no more lies. Promise? Or we might have to repor-"

"All right! I promise!" Ginny shrieked.

"Well, it's a long story," Harry began. "As you know, I was falling for you, Ginny, by the time of the final Quidditch match in my sixth year. We kissed in front of the other Gryffindors. Then there was the night of that Death Eater raid on the school. Dumbledore dying…"

"And at the fu-funeral you told me that you were breaking up with me, because in effect you didn't want me to be a target. A tool for Vol-Voldemort and the Death Eaters to get to you if they had taken me or my family hostage, for example!" Ginny scowled. "But I had no say in the matter. None of you three…" she pointed at Harry, Hermione, and Ron, "…told me of your plans. I could've helped you!"

"Well… There's another reason I broke up with you, Ginny," Harry sighed. "When Dumbledore died, the compulsion charms he's placed on Hagrid were lifted."

"Com-compulsion charms?"

"So you didn't know about that… We'll get back to that later," Harry muttered. "Anyway, during the hunt for Voldie's Horcruxes, Ron and Hermione wondered why I _wasn't _worrying myself silly over your safety, given my earlier feelings. And right after Voldie's death, I was so tired and wanted to get some privacy. I could've walked over to you and comforted you in your grief over losing Fred. It was only later - when Hermione pointed it out to me that I hadn't - that I started to ask myself _why_ I evidently didn't feel the same way about you then, compared to the end of the previous year."

"During my time at the Burrow two years ago, I once heard your mum encouraging you to use love potions, Ginny," Hermione confessed. "I didn't think you would. But it's only in the past month – with everything else out of the way, that Harry, Ron, and I started to join all the dots together. Especially when Harry drank one of your wine bottles on his birthday and started to act like…"

"…like I did when I eat those laced chocolates that Romilda Vane gave Harry as a present," Ron snorted, still uncomfortable with his own memories of his ruined seventeenth birthday. "Fortunately, learning from experience, we soon got Harry cured before he could pop over to the Burrow and start drooling over you, in between passionate kisses…"

Harry winced. "That's… That's enough detail, Ron."

"And Harry told me that he started having feelings for you when he became jealous of Dean Thomas being cosy with you in our sixth year," Daphne added.

The witch on trial before them glared at Daphne. "He told _you_ that…?"

"Ginny! Right now it's you who needs to answer the questions!" Hermione fumed at her. "I suspect that you started to spike Harry's drinks when you were 'dating' Dean. Possibly a diluted dose during Quidditch practices or the try-outs, when Harry wasn't watching his drink. So to speak… Are we right so far?"

Ginny reluctantly nodded.

Ron groaned as he ran a hand down his face. "Poor Dean… He was just being used as a tool by you, sis! To get a spiked Harry jealous and fall in love with you. That's really low…"

"What's this about compulsion charms on Hagrid?" Ginny asked, keen to change the topic.

"After the funeral, Hagrid got me to meet him in private," Harry began. "He told me he'd realised that Dumbledore had modified his memory. That modification and the charms could only last as long as Dumbledore was still alive. Essentially, Dumbledore got Hagrid to act as his agent for making transactions on the Potter family account at Gringotts. What none of us had previously realised - and what Hagrid couldn't have told me before - was that Dumbledore was trustee for the Potter account, with the goblins bound to secrecy. And that money was being siphoned from my vault, by Dumbledore, to the Weasley family. Your parents were being paid to look after me!" Harry fumed. "That would've been okay with me – if only I had been told!"

"I should have realised…," Hermione's eyes glistened. "But of course we had too many other things to worry about. I should have asked myself, how could the Weasley family be so large and seemly poor – and yet be able to arrange everything for Bill and Fleur's wedding? All these years, it's been Harry's money that's been keeping them afloat…"

"And, thinking back, I don't think it was co-incidence that mum, the twins, you, or me met Harry at King's Cross station at the same time that he first arrived there to go to Hogwarts…," Ron muttered darkly. "I think mum was on the lookout for you, Harry. I was being used as a pawn to get you acquainted with our family. I just didn't know anything of Dumbledore paying us lot…"

"Ron's taken a magical oath to prove that, by the way," Hermione added, raising an eyebrow at Ginny, challenging her.

"I…didn't know about your money already going to my parents, Harry! I once observed mum and dad arguing about their accounts, before mum urged me to use love potions on you. Dad wasn't happy about it – and I heard mum say that he was already sworn to secrecy… They didn't see me behind the kitchen door that I'd barely opened that night, when I was about to get a late supper. But yes, mum encouraged me to woo you, Harry. She sees you as an adoptive son. She cares for you…"

Harry made a face. "Maybe. But not enough to tell me that I was being fleeced by her and Dumbledore, it seems!"

"And _I_ care for you, Harry! I love you – but I was experiencing too much trouble in getting you to focus enough on me, what with you being distracted by other matters. That's the truth! I'm sorry for tricking you. But I want to be…" Ginny trailed off.

"Lady Potter? Lady Black?" Daphne pressed her. "The wife of the famous Harry Potter – instead of being the wife of just Harry?"

Ginny bowed her head, unable to meet Daphne's accusing gaze. Her silence answered the question. Then she whimpered.

"You said earlier that you had feelings for me, Harry…"

His expression was cold. "Yes… But they're not the find of feelings you were hoping for, Ginny."

"Anything else that we need to know, sis?" Ron huffed.

She shook her head. "I've told you the truth. All that I was party to."

"Swear it on your magic then!" Hermione urged her.

And Ginny did, pulling out her wand – which lit up, confirming her words. After her wand was put away, Ron got the now-tearful Ginny to look at him, as Hermione sat next to her and held her. Daphne had not approached Ginny any closer, due to the red-haired witch's distrust of her.

"I've got a confession to make as well, Gin…"

"What's…that, Ron?"

"I'm only taking a half-curriculum this year. The rest of the time…, I'll be acting alongside Lavender. We'll be Hagrid's assistants in looking after the grounds and his magical creatures."

Ginny stopped sniffing and gave him an appraising look. "You're getting serious about Lavender, aren't you?"

Ron managed a brief smile. "She needs someone to love her, especially after what Greyback did to her. She's got adoptive parents. But she's decided that she needs me too. We're both grown up since…"

"…since the days of her calling you Won-Won," Hermione smirked.

"Um… Yeah," Ron agreed.

Daphne exchanged a look with Harry.

"Time to send in…Astoria…, I reckon."

Harry nodded and rose to leave the compartment. Ron went with him. But Harry paused in the doorway to glare at the subdued Ginny.

"I'll just say this, Ginny. I too can be sly. But I would never stoop to using love potions on someone without their permission!" He took a deep breath to steady his anger. "If we find out that you use Amortentia – or any love potions again…"

Ginny shook her head as her tears ran over her freckled cheeks. "I won't be doing so now. I promise!"

"Good… Then we won't have to report you to the authorities." Harry nodded. "See you in school." And with that, he left the compartment with Ron. A minute later, Astoria entered, closed the door behind her, and joined the other girls present. The Greengrass sisters sat on the sofa facing the now half-recovered Ginny, who blew her nose. Hermione rubbed her shoulder to calm her.

"Um… Why is Astoria here? In fact why are you here anyway, Daphne?" Ginny challenged them.

"Ginny…," Hermione sighed. "We're grateful that you've eventually told us the truth. Now…now it's our turn to be honest with you."

"Your plan to make Harry Potter fall in love with you had a major flaw, Ginny. One that you didn't know about," Daphne declared.

"If you hadn't been so _preoccupied_ with Dean and Quidditch at the time…, we would have got round to telling you. Just as well we didn't, as it turned out." Hermione puffed out her cheeks.

"Wait! Waitaminute… Look, Hermione… I know that you, Ron and Harry trusted Daphne, Astoria, Tracey, and Theodore enough to admit them into the DA classes that we got going again, not long before Dumbledore's death…," Ginny ranted.

"But you don't trust me and my sister enough. Why is that, Ginny? Us four Slytherins proved ourselves to you all by fighting against Voldemort and the Death Eaters," Astoria asked her, tilting her head in a way that reminded Ginny of someone – but the face of whom eluded her in her moment of anger.

"Maybe because your House and its head teacher caused Harry so much grief in the past few years? Not forgetting that a certain pair of ex-Slytherins pupils caused me to be possessed in my first year at school – with Hermione and others, including me, nearly dying. And the cheating and intimidation from their Quidditch team – with how they treated Ron. Plus the fact that nearly all of the Death Eaters were schooled in Slytherin – with their kids also being sorted there... I just find it hard to totally trust any of you slimy snakes…"

Astoria looked disappointed. But not rattled. Which irritated Ginny further. She wanted to lash out at them, if she really couldn't have Harry…

"Whilst all you've just said is true – you shouldn't judge us all, just because of our house, Ginny. The war is over, too. We have a plan…" Daphne flicked a loose lock of blonde hair behind her ear, somehow making the act look naturally graceful. She glanced at her sister, who nodded – imparting a silent agreement.

Ginny huffed. "A plan… I'm not surprised! I've heard how much of a schemer you can be… Right now, you pair seem to be planning to worm your way into Harry's heart, given how much he seems to like having your pair around. He even called Astoria 'Tori' earlier on! Until then, I've never heard anyone but you use that pet name for your sister, Daphne."

"Yes… That was unfortunate… And I'll explain soon." Daphne took a deep breath, before continuing. "But our plan is about making sure that Slytherin House…"

"Just answer me this! It's a mystery that Harry has never answered to my family," Ginny snapped, her face red and her eyes puffy. "During the Battle of Hogwarts, I saw Harry and Astoria follow you from outside the Great Hall, when I was crying over Fred's body. You must have all gone to surrender to Voldie, when he wanted Harry to – because the next time you three are seen, you've all being carried in by Hagrid and two of the Death Eaters. Voldie gloats that you're all dead. Then, when the fighting starts again, all three of you are up and running again! What happened?"

"Daphne and I stood by Harry, to give him courage in his darkest hour." Astoria explained calmly. "Voldemort tried to kill Harry with the killing curse, as all three of us held hands. We were all prepared to die together, if we had too. But Harry's love – and our love… The magic protected us. The combination of the three Death Hallows – the Elder Wand wielded by Voldemort, Harry's Invisibility Cloak, and the Resurrection Stone used by Harry as we walked to our fate – was a factor, too. In the event, the killing curse homed in on the accidental Horcrux that was embedded into Harry – and that badly weakened Voldemort in turn."

"So you admit it! You two are in love with Harry!" Ginny gave a triumphant smile. "Well I have news for you, Daphne. Harry swore to me – in this very compartment, earlier - that he's not in love with you!"

Daphne smirked. "Actually… My sister said that she loves Harry – and I accept this. Personally, I'm not in love with Harry. But the boy you were trying to spike with Amortentia, Ginny… He and I are two halves of a whole."

"I don't understand." Ginny faced Daphne. "And what's this about my attempt to make Harry fall in love me having a major flaw?

"Oh, the flaw in your plan…" Daphne smiled, amusement dancing in her eyes. "You wouldn't have got Harry to fall in love with you – either today or earlier this summer."

"Why the hell not!?"

"Because, Ginny, the boy you were trying to ensnare is actually Daphne Greengrass. _I'm_ the real Harry Potter!"

Ginny stated at Daphne as if she had just turned into a singing and dancing cabbage. Or something similar.

"As if! Polyjuice potion only lasts an hour! And Harry definitely had his wand with him earlier…"

"We found out that their magical cores were swapped, along with their forms, when Harry and Daphne became each other," Astoria explained.

"But one thing that didn't change was something that is formed from their personalities – their Patronuses." Hermione took up the explanations. "Cast your mind back when you were at the DA classes we brought back during your fifth year, Ginny. Who taught those who wanted to know how to produce a Patronus?"

Ginny frowned, thinking. "It was me, Ron, and Neville. Harry resisted the calls from the class to produce his Patronus. He said he, Luna, and Ernie would teach the Greengrasses and Tracey in a private session…" She trailed off and jerked her head to face Daphne. "No…!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't tell you before, Ginny. But as you've proved to us – it was just as well we didn't." Daphne pulled out her wand from its holster set inside the left sleeve of her pale green blouse. _"Expecto Patronum!"_ she cried out.

_Please let it be the husky that Tracey told me about, back then…! Please…! _Ginny shouted to herself. Her heart hammered with the fear that…

A misty miniature silver animal leapt out of the end of Daphne Greengrass's wand. It grew and become more defined, turning into a stag that halted its run and looked around at the four witches around it.

It was Harry's corporeal Patronus. The stag form taking after the animagus identity of his dad…

Ginny bolted up from the sofa, her hands shooting towards her face as she dug her fingernails into her cheeks in shock – even as the stag faded away.

"NO!" she screamed. She stared at Daphne – or rather Harry-as-Daphne – feeling the compartment suddenly spin. Ginny gulped, taking deep breaths to steady herself. She turned to Astoria.

"You…you've accepted Harry as your…_new sister?_

"Oh yes. And whilst, at the start – Daphne, Hermione, and Ron were on the run, hunting Horcruxes – Harry and I were able to track down, and destroy the Ravenclaw diadem, whilst forced to attend Hogwarts under the rule of the Death Eaters. Just as well for us that we were _both_ disguised by then, as Slytherins," Astoria declared, smiling cheerfully.

"Both…!?" Ginny blurted.

"_Tori_… Be careful," Harry-as-Daphne warned her.

"Ginny needs to know now, Harry," her sister retorted. The dark-blonde haired witch drew out her wand and raised her voice. _"Expecto Patronum!"_

The Patronus that emerged from the wand tip rapidly took shape. It was a unicorn…

Ginny made a chocking noise as she remembered where she had seen this unicorn before. During her sessions of the DA classes, before Umbridge had broken them up. A shy, withdrawn girl had produced this Patronus – thanks to Harry building up her confidence. A girl who habitually tilted her head at people. A girl who was her friend whilst they grew up together. Before her mother's death had caused her to spend more time with her father…

"_Luna!?" _Ginny blurted, her eyes wide with shock.

The girl she had thought to be Astoria Greengrass smirked and nodded. "Hullo Ginny."

Ginny's vision blurred. The compartment began to spin round again.

The false Daphne caught Ginny as she fainted – preventing her from collapsing upon the floor…

"Harry did warn you…," Hermione muttered as she slapped her palm against her face, groaning.

Luna-as-Astoria hummed apologetically as she regarded the unconscious, slack-jawed Ginny Weasley.

"Oh dear… I hope I haven't broken her!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**The Flaw In Astoria's Plan**

When Ginny came to again, seated in the sofa once more and coughing from the vapours of the smelling salts Hermione had conjured up and was holding underneath her nose, she recovered and saw that Ron and Harry – or rather Ron and the boy she thought had been Harry – were back in the compartment, staring back with concern as they sat on the opposite sofa. The fake Greengrass sisters were still present too. All eyes were on her.

Through the windows, the hedgerows and fields of the English countryside continued to pass by. Fumes from the engine drifted eastwards, rising into the cloud-dotted sky. The sun was shining brightly – but Ginny's world darkened again, as her memory kicked back in…

"Welcome back, Ginny. Sorry I caused you to faint! How are you feeling?" Luna-as-Astoria asked her cheeringly.

"Er… I'm not sure…," Ginny eventually muttered, as she rubbed her head.

Harry-as-Daphne smiled in understanding. "It's okay, Ginny. _We_ had to get used to things the crazy way they rolled, too. How are you, physically, though?"

"I'm okay, I guess…" Ginny stared at the false Harry. "Wait! Waitwaitwait…! I _kissed _you – but you're… You're…!"

"Daphne Greengrass," he grinned. "Do you need to see my Patronus too, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded, and the boy who looked like Harry Potter produced a silver husky Patronus, which padded around in mid-air, its tongue lolling from its mouth – before Daphne-as-Harry dismissed it.

The youngest member of the Weasley family held her face in her hands as she gave a loud groan. She had been hoping somehow that she had been fooled – that the Harry she had tried to seduce earlier had still been…Harry.

_Harry and Luna… They had both been…Slytherin witches! For…how long?_

"When…?"

"Since January, last year – in the case of Daphne and I," Harry-as-Daphne began, anticipating Ginny's question, as she folded one leg over the over and rested her hands on her dark jeans. "And Luna, learning that I was in danger of blowing my temper – and consequently my cover – whilst in Slytherin House, decided to add herself to the peer support I was receiving from Tracey. She became Astoria about three weeks after I became Daphne." The real Harry smiled affectionately at Luna-as-Astoria, and reached out with one arm to draw her into a firm hug. "She's been a lifesaver. And for over a year and a half now, she and I have been like…"

"…sisters." Luna smiled dreamily as she squeezed Harry-as-Daphne's shoulder. "Along with the help from Tracey and Theodore – plus the real Daphne and Astoria – Harry and I have helped to keep each other safe, sane and as happy as could be expected whilst in Slytherin. Even when we were forced to go back to Hogwarts by the Death Eaters, and learn the Dark Arts, whilst the Carrows were aiming to train as many pupils as possible to become future Death Eaters – willingly or unwillingly."

"I admire Harry and Luna," Daphne-as-Harry spoke up, grinning. "Even as adopted sisters, they've managed to have a better sibling relationship, than Tori and I have had. When she _was_ my sister, Tori could be so infuriating someti-"

"I managed to dope…you, Daphne," Ginny muttered.

Daphne-as-Harry narrowed his gaze in annoyance. "Yes, you did Ginny. When I drank that wine that was 'my' birthday present from you. Luckily, these guys got me cured before I could Apparate over to the Burrow to track you down and snog you senseless. And, yes – it was me who you kissed here, earlier."

"But you're a girl, posing as a boy…!" Ginny whimpered.

"No. I've been a boy for as long as Harry's been a girl," the real Daphne pointed out. "After a while of us being stuck in each other's forms, us _switched_ – as we call ourselves - begin to feel other effects from the process that changed us. I started to think a bit like Harry. And I started to feel like Harry did before we swapped forms. In addition to that, as time as go by, I've found that the mannerisms of Harry that I've adopted as part of my disguise have gradually become second nature. Before I become Harry, I would never have used the word 'snog', for example. Right now, Ginny, I'm a straight young wizard. I think you're pretty. But your scheming disgusts me. The real Harry doesn't deserve you." He paused, and then added: "Perhaps _you_ should've been placed in Slytherin…!"

Ginny winced at what she considered to be an insult.

"But there again, you've finally been caught out. So perhaps not," Daphne-as-Harry finished his line of thought, smirking.

"And, to addition to gaining some of Daphne's habits and ways of thinking, I'm now a heterosexual young lady," Harry-as-Daphne added, gaining Ginny's attention as she gave a grin that Harry sometimes made, when he had been a few years younger. "I'm not attracted to you, Ginny. Sorry."

"Polyjuice…"

"No. Not Polyjuice, Ginny. It was some device, retrieved from the grandparents of Daphne, which the Ministry of Magic acquired. It was brought to Dumbledore's attention – and to Hogwarts – by a ministry official who was an agent of the Order of the Phoenix," Harry-as-Daphne explained. She looked across to her counterpart. "Do you want to explain about your grandparents, Daph?" she asked him.

"Okay, Harry. To keep things short, Ginny, my mother was an only child. Her parents – the Prendergasts – disapproved of their daughter's marriage to my father, and disowned her. Years later, they became recluses – with only a few people, like their solicitors and friends, seeing them occasionally." Daphne-as-Harry took a deep breath, before continuing.

"Nearly two years ago, at Christmastime, the neighbours of my grandparents contacted my mother. They were concerned, since they hadn't seen my grandparents for days. Mother duly alerted the authorities. Aurors managed to break into the house, and they found my grandparents dead in bed together. My grandfather had suffered a fatal heart attack – and his wife committed suicide, as she couldn't live without him. She wrote a long note…"

"I'm… I'm sorry to hear that," Ginny interrupted. "But what's that got to do wi-"

"I'll come to that soon, Ginny," Daphne-as-Harry shot back. "The first thing to note here is that it was my grandmother who had a history of having a weak heart, even before my mother left home. My grandfather, by contrast, had robust health – and had an inventor's streak to him. But in her suicide note, the Aurors read that my _grandmother_ had invented a device – which they then found in the study – which had accidentally turned around the lives of my grandparents, not long after they disowned my mother. The Aurors took the device back to the Ministry of Magic, where a team of men investigated the device, and found out what it could do…"

The penny started to drop for Ginny. "It…changed them around? Your grandparents were living…as each other?"

Daphne-as-Harry gave an approving smile. "You're seeing where this is going now. Yes, the device my actual _grandfather_ invented was tested by him and my grandmother. I don't know why he created it. My grandfather had some sympathy for Vol…, Voldemort, when he was just talking of challenging the establishment. Before Voldemort went onto becoming a deranged tyrant. Perhaps grandfather hoped to create some identity-changing device which he could sell onto the Death Eaters. But it seems that the device caused my grandparents to change into each other. And consequently, they lived the rest of their lives as each other – apparently keeping their joint secret solely to themselves."

"A month later, during January – the one before last – Professor Dumbledore asked me and Harry to see him," Hermione spoke up, her face lighting up as she got into lecture mode. "The 'transference device', as the Ministry of Magic was calling it, had been brought into Hogwarts by an official who was linked to the Order of the Phoenix, and who had liaised with Dumbledore. We were told by Dumbledore that, following the confession in the suicide note left by the _former_ Mr Prendergast, a team of ministry men had tested the device – and found out that a pair of them handling it had been suddenly transformed into each other. And later back again. The Order of the Phoenix agent managed to smuggle the device out of the Ministry and into Hogwarts – after having arranged matters with Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore wanted to use the device as an aid, to help our side in the war, you see," Harry-as-Daphne added. "Anyway, me and Hermione were summoned to Dumbledore's office, one day in January – not long after the new term started. Oh, and Daphne and Tracey were in the headmaster's office, too. Daphne explained to us what her family had learned about the device and that suicide note after the discovery of her deceased grandparents."

"Wait…" Ginny shook her head. "Ron wasn't with you because…?"

Ron's face turned a shade red. "Um… I was rather preoccupied with Lavender at the time. And…the headmaster was concerned about how I would take to trusting the two Slytherin girls who had approached Dumbledore with their request for help."

"Help…?" Ginny looked across to the real Daphne.

Daphne-as-Harry nodded. "Around that time I was becoming concerned about my sister. Draco Malfoy was disappearing for long periods of time, and I was picking up signs that Astoria was doing the same. I was worried that she was becoming infatuated with him… I didn't approve of it. I tried to find out from Tori what was going on, of course – but she clammed up, and became aggressive towards me whenever I 'poked my nose in'. My instinct told me that Malfoy was dragging her into trouble – and not just the normal sort of trouble that could be…expected with a kid sister. So, with Tracey coming with me as back-up, we managed to see Dumbledore and tell him our concerns."

"And since I'd already told him of what I'd heard between Malfoy and Snape, Dumbledore started to form a plan," Harry-as-Daphne continued the thread. "Since Snape couldn't tell Dumbledore what he then knew, due to the Unbreakable Vow he'd made with Mrs Malfoy, Dumbledore thought of the Prendergast device which was now in his office. He was looking to me, Ron, or Hermione to act as a spy within Slytherin House – by using the device to swap places with either Daphne or Tracey. The volunteering spy would then use the Marauder's Map and my dad's Invisibility Cloak to follow Malfoy and Astoria's movements in the school. Polyjuice potion, even used as Crouch Junior did, wouldn't have worked long enough for the mission. So it had to be this found device that would be the means for one of us to become a plant within Slytherin House."

"Professor Dumbledore had expected me to be the one to switch with either Daphne or Tracey. And although I should've volunteered, I was too scared to go through it," Hermione blushed. "Despite Daphne and Tracey telling us that one of them would help the volunteer amongst us to integrate into Slytherin House as the other of the pair. And I was too focused on my schoolwork to suddenly want to take up someone else's timetable. Then I considered who would help either Daphne or Tracey if they became 'me'… I wasn't close enough to the other Gryffindor girls in my year to trust them with that secret. And, um… If I had disguised myself as a Slytherin, and heard the insult of 'Mudblood' coming up in conversation too many times, I would have…lost my patience. Possibly blown my cover."

Ginny rubbed her brows with one hand. "Merlin…! So you volunteered instead, Harry. You…swapped bodies…with Daphne?"

"I drew a short straw against Tracey's. I personally think she cheated." Daphne-as-Harry made a sour face. "Tracey was less confident about her own figure back then. Thought she was overweight, when she really wasn't – so she chickened out, rather than letting Harry become her…"

"Harry and Daphne swapped _forms_ actually, Ginny," Hermione corrected her. "After Harry and Daphne volunteered at the meeting, we managed to confer with Ron – who was aghast at the idea. He wouldn't agree to my suggestion that he could switch with Daphne, instead of Harry. He wasn't prepared to become a 'snake'…"

"Hey! It wasn't just that. I wasn't going to force Daphne to turn into me and kiss Lavender in my place!" Ron protested.

"How gallant of you, Ron," Daphne-as-Harry snorted, half-seriously.

"…but we managed to get him instead to agree to become the chaperone to the 'new Harry'," Hermione continued, rolling her eyes. "Having been given a couple of days to sort our homework and schedules, ready for each other, Harry and Daphne met at Dumbledore's office again. Ron, Tracey, and I joined them. Harry and Daphne got undressed behind the screens that had been set up, and then each came out with just a robe to cover them. Dumbledore got the machine powered up, and Harry and Daphne grabbed one end of the device each. There was a flash of magic engulfing them..."

"…and we watched as Harry and Daphne's faces changed into each other," Ron finished off, shaking his head as he smiled at the memory.

"Then we took a few moments to get used to our new forms, before slipping on the fresh underwear Harry and I had arranged to bring. The next stage, in my case, was putting on Harry's tie and robes," Daphne-as-Harry added. He grinned. "In that moment I had become both a wizard and a Gryffindor."

"And I had become both a Slytherin and a witch," Harry-as-Daphne spoke up, her smile matching the new Harry's.

"How…? How did it feel…?" Ginny asked, before she could stop herself.

"_Weird_…," Harry-as-Daphne admitted. "I shrank a bit within the robe whilst my body tingled with the change. I felt myself growing breasts. And as for experiencing my male…, erm, bits inverting and moving upwards inside of me as they turned into my feminine parts… Well, I still remember it. I felt very self-conscious for a while as a girl – never mind the fact that I was now in Slytherin. Tracey was a big help, though. She helped me a lot in adjusting."

"And it was quite an eye-opener for me, too, losing my…, assets, and growing new ones," Daphne-as-Harry's green eyes twinkled. "At first, I felt awkward with having a flat chest and a boy's package below my belt. Ron wasn't that comfortable with me impersonating Harry and being one of the lads – but we managed to patch things up and be friends."

Ron nodded, giving a smile. "Let's say that you had some trouble at first when it came to pee-"

"Ron!" Daphne-as-Harry yelled at him, his face turning red.

"But…your mission? What happened? And why are you two still posing as each other, Harry?" Ginny pressed the new Daphne.

"Right… Well, Daphne and I managed to find out what Malfoy was up to, which was him secretly working away in the Room of Requirement to get the vanishing cabinet from the lost and found room fixed, so that the Death Eaters could invade the school."

"Him and Pansy Parkinson were arrested and taken away by Aurors, I heard." Ginny nodded.

"True. But what you don't know is that I found out that Malfoy had charmed Astoria Greengrass into helping him. Furthermore, from the amulet that she always wore on, Astoria was being imperiused into meeting Malfoy at the Room of Requirement at certain dates and times." Harry-as-Daphne idly swept back a fallen stray blonde lock of hair behind her ear as she spoke. "Only when Astoria was there, she was being imperiused into trying to fix the vanishing cabinet alongside Malfoy. But we later found that she could never remember working on the cabinet. Instead, her head was being filled of memories of snogging Malfoy – with most of those memories being false."

"When Harry and I were able to get into the same room as Tori and Draco, we had a spell fight," the real Daphne added. "Fortunately, by this time, Harry and I found that our magic cores seemed to be stronger for having switched…"

"Your cores…?" Ginny sat up straighter. "Waitaminute… You pair have been using each other's wands, even though you've not swapped Patronuses!"

"Well observed, Ginny," Luna joined the discussion. She drew out the wand in her possession and raised it into the air. "This is Astoria Greengrass's wand. I am able to use it, because I currently have _her_ magical core. But our Patronuses are partly made from an extension of our souls – hence why I still have my unicorn Patronus, for example. And Harry and Daphne, in becoming each other, found that they had swapped magical cores – that, in time, have grown stronger."

"Finding out that we didn't need to disguise our wands after Daphne and I turned into each other, was an unexpected bonus," Harry-as-Daphne smirked. "Furthermore, to my surprise, when I later checked the Marauder's Map, I was registered as 'Daphne'. And _he_ was marked as 'Harry'. We hadn't just changed forms. We had also exchanged enough of our magical cores to be recognised by the map as each other. Anyway, getting back on track, Daphne and I managed to stun Malfoy and Pansy – and free Astoria from the amulet that was binding her to being Malfoy's lovesick puppet…"

"And when she found out that Draco had sometimes been using her to work on the cabinet whilst he made love to Pansy behind a screen, in the same room… Well…, she would've blasted Draco's nuts off, if I hadn't restrained her." Daphne-as-Harry gave a hard smile. "With our mission accomplished, Harry and I headed back to Dumbledore's office in order to get back to our real identities. He got the device fired up – but instead, the thing repelled me and Daphne! It failed to change us back." Harry explained. Her face was now sober. "That was at the start of February – over a year ago. I've had to live as Daphne Greengrass since then. And Daphne has had to be…"

"…Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived. And in that time, I've learnt a lot about Harry. It's shattered several misconceptions of him that we've had in Slytherin House – myths created by the ranting of Snape and prats like Draco Malfoy," Daphne-as-Harry declared solemnly. He exchanged a tender smile with his female counterpart. "After all that we've been through, Harry and I now understand each other very well. Better than you could hope to achieve, Ginny Weasley. That's not boasting. It's simply a fact."

Ginny silently seethed at the false Harry for that remark – feeling jealous at what the real Daphne had achieved without planning to, even as she acknowledged the logic of what Daphne-as-Harry had just declared.

_It's not fair!_ Ginny fumed. If somehow Harry and Daphne could be forced to become each other again. Otherwise… Well, Ginny had no plans to date Harry whilst they were both witches – and she sure as Morgana wasn't going to snog Daphne from now on. No matter how dishy _he _looked as Harry.

"So…the device failed to change you guys back, you say. What happened after that?" she asked, biting her lip. "Where does Luna becoming Astoria come into this?"

"At first, only me, Hermione, and Tracey were told by Harry and Daphne about them…still not being them," Ron declared.

"Then Harry and I, along with Tracey, broke the news to Tori," Daphne-as-Harry added. "She _didn't_ take it well, at first – learning that someone had impersonated her sister. But she calmed down when it was pointed out to her that it was Harry who had broken the amulet that Draco had imperiused her with, and in doing so freed her from that pompous prince. Learning that we were stuck as each other, and therefore _I_ would now be the hunted target of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, however…" Daphne-as-Harry sighed.

"Again, Astoria was _not_ happy with me – and she was freaked out by the fact that I was effectively a boy disguised as a girl, learning how to adjust sharing a dormitory and the shower with other witches, with Tracey's help." Harry-as-Daphne then grinned. "Then I pointed out that exactly the same was true with Daphne having to share _his_ facilities with Gryffindor boys – and that Daphne was effectively still a spy on the other side of the gender divide now, too. That made Astoria pause and think."

Daphne-as-Harry rolled his eyes. "What you need to understand here, Ginny, is that my sister is a mischievous tomboy at times. She became intrigued by the thought of using the transference device on herself in order to join me in Gryffindor House. But she needed to find…"

"…someone to swap places with," Ginny cottoned on. "But Luna's never been in Gryffindor…"

Hermione gave a nervous cough and spoke up. "In the days that followed Harry and Daphne becoming stuck as each other, with Dumbledore seemly at a loss what to do, Astoria Greengrass tracked me and Luna down. Luna of course, with her uncanny perception, had already worked out…"

"…that Harry and Daphne had somehow _rubbed off_ each other, in how they were acting," Luna declared, smiling. "Anyway, Hermione and I joined up with Astoria to build upon her plan. Now Hermione, although she wanted to aid Harry in Slytherin House, still wasn't prepared to become a Slytherin herself. So I suggested that instead of having the transference device switch two girls around, perhaps all _three_ of us could have their forms changed. Astoria would turn into Hermione and support her _brother_ Daphne in Gryffindor House; Hermione could take my place in Ravenclaw as me; and I would become Astoria Greengrass and – despite being a year below Harry – support my new _sister_ in Slytherin House. Until Professor Dumbledore could resolve the problem with the failing device."

Ginny's throat turned dry as she looked again at Hermione. "Um… Then you're Astoria…?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "No. I'm really still Hermione Granger. Things didn't go to plan. Shame. It would've been really interesting to see how I could have fared in Ravenclaw. Though I'm not sure how long I could've played at being Luna. I would've acted too much as me, I suppose, and the Ravenclaws would have got suspicious as to why Luna…wasn't being typically Luna."

"Normality is overrated, anyway," Luna teased Hermione, smirking.

"Oh hush, you!"

"We had no idea of the scheme these three guys were working on, by the way," Harry-as-Daphne huffed, her breath causing a dangling lock of blonde hair to twitch.

"Okay… What _did_ happen, then?" Ginny asked, wondering she was going to regret the question.

"Well, one night, we all met up after curfew and headed for Dumbledore's office," Hermione told her. "Harry had already informed me that if you recited a list of sweets you would sooner or later find the password to get past the gargoyle at his office entrance. So, getting in was easy enough – and the headmaster wasn't around. The transference device was still in place to one side, with the manual written by Daphne's inventor grandfather-turned-_grandmother_ providing me with the instructions on how to get it started up with the right spells. The trouble was that the hum of magic attracted the attention of the Hufflepuffs Prefects, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott…"

"They charged into the Headmaster's office and challenged us, asking what we were doing, when they found all three of us grasping the transference device," Luna told up the story. "When our answer failed to satisfy Ernie, he strode across and yanked Hermione away from myself and Astoria. Then, as he grabbed both of us by the shoulders the device fired its magic – with Ernie caught between Astoria and me. Since all three of us ladies were planning to change identities between ourselves, none of us had bothered to undress beforehand, so it was rather…interesting…to see Astoria change and end up wearing a girl's casual clothes that were too small for the new _him._" Luna giggled. "I believe Astoria felt uncomfortable below his belt, until he got changed into Ernie's clothes…"

"The flaw in Astoria's plan…" Hermione couldn't hide her small smile.

"Oh, Morgana… Luna…" Ginny ran her hands down her blushing face. "So Astoria became Ernie, and you turned into Astoria… That means that the Luna Lovegood I saw earlier, is really…"

"…Ernie Macmillan." Harry-as-Daphne grinned. "So that's a total of five of us switched round by the device – with four of us now able to compare having lived as _both_ boys and girls."

"Sheesh… Harry and Daphne having exchanged identities is hard enough to take. But it just _had_ to be _weirder_ where you're concerned, didn't it, Luna?" Ginny moaned.

Luna-as-Astoria gave a grin rather akin to the proverbial Cheshire cat. "Poor Hannah shrieked and fainted when she saw Ernie turn into me. But we soon brought her round again. We got her and Ernie to swear on their magic not to reveal the real identities of the new Ernie, Astoria, and Luna – and so in time, they also learnt about Harry and Daphne's shared secret. We've entrusted Padma to act as chaperon for Ernie as _she_ adjusted to life as the new Luna Lovegood. Luckily, Ernie became more open-minded after turning into me. And I believe she actually prefers being a witch now."

Ginny's head was reeling from the latest revelations. "Who…? Who's chaperoning Astoria-as-Ernie in Hufflepuff House, then?" she asked.

"Good question. After getting over _his_ shock, Tori has gradually got to grips with his malehood, thanks to another member of our inner circle, Justin Finch-Fletchley. And Hannah has helped Astoria to cope, too," Daphne-as-Harry answered. "So Tori and I have become secret _brothers _– whilst Harry and Luna have lived for the past seventeen months as the Greengrass sisters. Including living at Greengrass manor, with me being invited to stay at times, as 'Daphne's' boyfriend. All of us switched had to work together at imitating the handwriting of our new personas, as well as learning all our new mannerisms and sharing what we needed to know, in order to pass ourselves convincingly as our adopted selves. It took a lot of time and effort – but we pulled it off, it seems! Until today."

"Do your…parents know the truth?" Ginny tested Daphne-as-Harry.

He kept his expression inscrutable, and didn't answer.

"All right, then…! What about Dumbledore and the staff? Couldn't they sort you mixed-up lot out!?"

"Dumbledore told McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick about the developments as they unfolded. But Daphne and I agreed on getting Dumbledore not to tell Snape," the real Harry declared. "Daphne felt that he would be calmer and less hot-headed than me when being provoked by Snape – and he also didn't want Snape to be seen to criticize 'Daphne Greengrass' in Potions. So Snape was in the dark – and I had to force myself to stop smiling whenever he was complimenting 'me' on my practical work. But he kept being rude towards 'Harry' in class. And eventually one day, when I was unfortunately on my period, I snapped at Snape when he was being too nasty to 'Harry'." Harry-as-Daphne narrowed her attractive blue eyes. "Due to a mishap when we were partnered together in class, both Daphne and I had to spend detention with Snape. And it was during that evening that Snape found out through his Legilimency, of our switched natures."

"That must've given him pause for thought," Ginny considered her words. "Learning that Harry Potter had actually become a Slytherin girl. Someone of his own House."

"Indeed it did. It shocked him." Daphne-as-Harry smirked. "Only by this time, Harry and I had developed a strong sense of team bonding. Harry had spoken up for me in class. During the detention, Snape recovered from his shock and was scolding Harry for being a 'fake Slytherin' who would now have to prove herself worthy of being a 'snake' by respecting him and the nature of Slytherin House. But when I saw Harry start to cry tears of anger, something inside of me broke – and I…um…set Snape's cape on fire."

Ginny's eyes went wide as she savoured the image popping into her mind.

"Oh, Harry soon had her wand to hand and she put the flames out again – before Snape could snap out of his moment of horror. But the point had been made to both Snape and ourselves. Despite our anger at being stuck as each other, Harry and I had become a _team_. We would look out for and protect each other. And…," Daphne-as-Harry's green eyes flinched from looking directly at Ginny. "…from that moment on, we started to actually care about each other. From formally being called the 'Ice Queen' of Slytherin, I was mentally turning into the hot-headed, but chivalrous, Harry Potter who cares about his friends and who hates any injustice aimed at them."

"In the meantime, whilst I was being helped by Tracey to adjust to everything that being a teenage witch entailed, I was also turning into a calmer, more resilient person. But also I had become a less icy Daphne," the real Harry declared. "I remember Snape warning me after he found out about us…" Here Harry-as-Daphne made a passable attempt at impersonating Snape's dour manner. 'You are now a Slytherin, _Miss_ Potter, so now you will have to learn to _think and act_ like one, if you want this masquerade to continue! In the meantime, I will take your advice – and not be so harsh towards the new 'Mr Potter'. You are now both dismissed from detention!'

"But despite Dumbledore telling us he was unable to get the transference device working again…," Harry continued, "…he allowed all five of us 'switched' to copy our important memories into his Pensieve, so that we could get to grips with our new curriculums and lives. I started to understand, and like, Runes for example. Whilst Daphne and Tracey trained Luna and I in the social etiquettes of Slytherin House, so that we came across as convincing Slytherins girls who hailed from the most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass. We also had to learn about pureblood traditions - the good side of them as well as the bad. Before the Easter break, Daphne taught Luna and I about the history of the Greengrass family, and how we should behave at the social gatherings our new family were involved in, given that we were now pureblood heiresses. Luckily by then, I no longer felt ashamed at having to wear long dresses." Harry smiled.

"In Harry's case, the Greengrass _is_ greener on the other side of the boy-girl divide." Luna smirked.

Harry-as-Daphne winced at the pun. "Luna…!"

"We both enjoy living at Greengrass manor, by the way," Luna giggled, ignoring Harry. "Our new parents were careful to remain neutral in the war. They're well-connected, nice, and they care enough about us to allow us to map out our own paths in life – but they don't know who we really are. Whilst I've made sure that Ernie-as-me has been a good daughter to my real daddy."

"And in the meantime, I was disciplining myself to get my act right as the new Boy-Who-Lived," Daphne-as-Harry added. "I was now the custodian of the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak. I learnt all Harry's secrets – I got her to agree that we had to fully trust each other. I learnt about the Dursleys, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, and much more. I 'remembered' the times that Harry faced Voldemort; I inherited all his memories, his pains, his frustration and angers. I'll confess it…it nearly broke me. Harry's had too much dumped upon him before he became 'me'. And in the course of travelling this hard road, I grew to fully understand Harry – even as I pushed myself to be as brave as _he_ had been. In time, Harry and I found that our magical cores had overlapped with us switching, which actually made us both stronger as we taught each other what we already knew. The only things I couldn't do, which Harry could, were producing _her_ stag Patronus and speaking Parseltongue. Oh, and Harry still had that ghastly mental link with Voldemort!"

"Because all of those things were embedded in Harry – not Harry's magical core," Hermione explained.

Thank Morgana that Hermione and Ron were there for me, to calm me down. And Luna's been an anchor for both of us, too." The real Daphne smiled. "I actually like Quidditch as well, now! Just as well, since I had to play as the Gryffindor Captain for a while! I've lost my fear of flying. Whilst Harry has avoided developing that fear from me. I managed to spare her my memory as a little girl when I nearly fell from my mother's broom, when she gave in to my demands and took me for a flight…"

Ginny gave both Harry and Daphne a probing look. "Dammit… That closeness of necessity has made you…fall in love with each other!" she seethed.

"Well… I managed to avoid eating those spiked chocolates from Romilda Vane that she gave to the real Harry. But there was that time when I was in Gryffindor, before the final Quidditch game, during my sixth year... You must have spiked my drink at some stage that day, Ginny, because I felt obliged to kiss you in the common room when Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup!" the real Daphne snapped. "And I was grateful for when you comforted me, as I sobbed over Dumbledore's body, after the Death Eaters eventually got into Hogwarts thanks to Snape tampering with the wards. As part of Dumbledore's plan for them to witness Snape kill him. But after I broke up with you, Ginny…, to protect you – since I'd become the new noble-hearted Harry – my mind became clear. Evidently, that was because you weren't able to spike me any more with love potions! Until 'my' birthday this past summer, that was," Daphne challenged Ginny, who hung her head – confirming Daphne's assessment of what had happened. "But, when I wasn't being fooled into loving you, Ginny… Yes, Harry and I were gradually becoming closer and closer, in our swapped forms. It's now at the point where, despite Harry is wearing my original face… I love her. I want to protect her, and give her the love that Harry needs – to make up for all the hurt and anguish that _he_ had to put up with before he became me. And what _she_ had to suffer when we were both apart, and together, during the last year – when Voldemort…" Daphne trailed off, trying to calm himself down.

"…when Voldemort was chasing after the wrong Harry Potter," the real Harry declared. "And yes, Ginny, I love Daphne – even though _he's_ had to be Harry for over a year and a half. But there's a chance that we could get to be turned back – if Professor McGonagall has got the transference device repaired by now. Otherwise…"

"…otherwise, you're going to gr-grow up as a woman, Harry? As H-heiress Daphne Greengrass?" Ginny managed to choke the words out of her mouth.

Harry nodded. "Not just that. Daphne and I will finally give in to our hormones and make love to each other – losing our virginity in the process. Then - and this is Hermione's theory – Daphne and I won't want to return back to our original forms and lives."

A look of horror etched itself across Ginny's face. "You…won't? Why not?"

"Because we've learnt that despite _his_ initial shock at becoming the new Ernie, Astoria soon grew to love being a young man," Hermione explained. "Maybe it was because _she_ had been such a tomboy. But Ernie has also gone native, in being a girl. They've…um…"

"…Ernie, in the form of Luna, has done the _deed_ with Astoria-as-Ernie," Ron helpfully stepped in.

Hermione blushed. "Yes. They have. About a week ago. And now neither of them wish to return to their original lives. So time is running out for Harry and Daphne to become themselves again."

"If we can, we will. We've agreed." The real Daphne reached out and took the hand of the real Harry, who nodded solemnly.

"Then… You're stuck as Astoria Greengrass, Luna?" Ginny put to her.

Luna-as-Astoria tilted her head slightly to one side. "We'll see," she hummed mysteriously, slipping back into her old character, now that Ginny knew her secret.

"And towards the end of my fifth year – when the DA meetings were being run again, by Hermione, Ron, and Neville…," Ginny pondered. "Daphne, Tracey, Astoria, and Theodore were allowed to attend…because of the five people who had been switched."

Harry-as-Daphne nodded. "Tracey and Theodore had proved to us they were Slytherins who could be trusted. Whilst the real Daphne and I trained each other in our private sessions for the five of us who were switched. Luna, Astoria, and Ernie taught each other, given that they had switched their magical cores, along with their forms."

"And after Dumbledore's funeral – with me-as-Harry breaking up with you - us guys got our heads together, with Harry telling us about the need to hunt down Voldemort's Horcruxes," the real Daphne declared, jumping onto another part of the story. "After Luna's thoughtful suggestion, we got Harry to open up the Chamber of Secrets with her speaking Parseltongue, so that we could gather some basilisk fangs – ready for destroying the Horcruxes, once we had tracked them down." He pulled a face. "Only then I had to get back again to Privet Drive – to keep up appearances as Harry. It was interesting though, that several of my rescuers, including the real Harry, took Polyjuice potion with my hairs and managed to turn into more Harry Potters."

"Just as well that Mad Eye Moody didn't know about you and me really being each other, Daphne!" Harry-as-Daphne grinned at him. "He would've stopped me from coming to help you out."

"Merlin… I wanted to dance with you at the wedding reception, with me thinking you were Harry," Ginny groaned as she faced Daphne-as-Harry. "Whilst the real Harry was by then…"

"…with Luna, getting used to life again at Greengrass Manor – with us having to rely on the copied memories Daphne and Astoria had kindly given us, in order to play our roles as the Greengrass sisters, given that the real Daphne had to stay at The Burrow," Harry-as-Daphne replied. "And when the Death Eaters took over the Ministry of Magic and forced the wizarding community to obey their laws, Luna and I had to attend Hogwarts, in the guise of the Greengrass sisters." Her grim expression gave way to a satisfied smile. "But that allowed us and Theodore to gather more pupils to the DA into the Room of Requirement – along with you, Ginny."

"And thanks to us thinking about what objects Voldemort could've turned into Horcruxes, we were able to track down and destroy the cursed Ravenclaw diadem with a basilisk fang," Luna added cheerfully. "Later on, after we were nearly exposed, Harry and I managed to flee the school. We took refuge in the Hog's Head inn, and found out that the owner, Aberforth Dumbledore, had the other two-way mirror of Sirius's. Through it, we were able to contact Hermione, Tracey and Daphne-as-Harry – and meet up with them, not long before our trip to Godric's Hollow, where we were attacked by Nagini. Fortunately, with there being five of us, we managed to all escape without injury. Then, later on, Ron rejoined the party, rescuing Daphne from that frozen lake – and he destroyed the Slytherin locket Horcrux."

Luna paused, and then spoke again. "Later still, we ended up all being captured by the Snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor – but thankfully Harry and I were able to use our Slytherin guile to outwit the Malfoys to avoid being locked up, and so we rescued Ernie-as-me and Mr Ollivander, and we saved Hermione from Bellatrix, before fleeing. And after our raid of Gringotts to retrieve the cursed Hufflepuff cup, our gang of seven managed to sneak back into Hogwarts and start the rebellion, along with Astoria-as-Ernie. The rest you already know, I think, Ginny. To make it clear as to something that we said earlier, it was Daphne and I who were with Harry - who had to pose as Daphne, whilst the real Daphne wore the mask of Harry Potter – as all three of us confronted Voldemort and the Death Eaters in the Forbidden Forest. It was Harry's and Daphne's love for each other – as well as my love as an adoptive sister – that saved us from death from Voldemort's Killing Curse."

"And all three of us faced Dumbledore in whatever plane of existence we found ourselves. We made him apologise for how he had shamefully treated Harry and us," Daphne-as-Harry announced, his eyes narrowed. "We got him to admit he had arranged with Mrs Weasley for her to be paid from Harry's vault to maintain your family without Harry's knowledge. And he suspected that Harry had a Horcrux attached to her, without ever telling Harry about it."

"The scar was still in Harry, even though it couldn't be seen on _her_ new face," Luna added.

"And as you know, instead of me having to confront Voldemort in a personal dual – Daphne and I allowed all those who had lost someone in the war to vent their fury on Voldie by death by a thousand cuts, so to speak," Harry-as-Daphne started to bring the explanations to a close. "Then Daphne and I ended it for him, firstly with me stabbing him with a juvenile Erumpent horn that Luna had found in the lost property room at Hogwarts…"

"Thankfully, a junior Erumpent's horn can be safely handled," Hermione muttered. "But if you aim a spell at it…"

"Exactly. Then Daphne and I cast our explosive hexes at Voldie, whilst he was frozen in his moment of agony – and shock - at being stabbed. We blasted the horn - and him – apart. Thankfully, Voldie's decaying parts didn't get to splatter on anyone." Harry gave a hard grin of satisfaction.

"We had to do it together, so that I, wearing the form of Harry, was seen to triumph over Voldemort – and so that Harry herself got some emotional closure for making that monster pay for all the misery he had caused Harry," the real Daphne helpfully added.

"Exactly. After that, Luna saw to it that Daphne and I got some privacy as we rested together. Otherwise, the story that you thought you knew is pretty much as it is. Hopefully, Professor McGonagall will have the transference device in working order when we get to Hogwarts, and we'll see if we can change back to our original selves," declared Harry-as-Daphne.

"Thanks to everything that been happening since Harry and Daphne swapped forms, we now have friends in all four of the Hogwart Houses. Harry agreed to my suggestion that we all call ourselves the New Marauders," Hermione declared with a smile. "Not that any of us are animagi. Sadly."

Any further questions, Ginny?" Harry-as-Daphne asked.

Ginny's memories of the Battle of Hogwarts flooded back into her mind. She nodded. "Snape… Hermione told me over the summer that he was really on our side, after all his pretence at being Voldie's stooge as Headmaster at Hogwarts, but when he suddenly bolted into the courtyard, to aid Ron in killing…"

"Okay… Quick rundown," Harry-as-Daphne spoke up. "During the pause in the battle, Ron, Hermione and me hurried to the Shrieking Shack, where I knew Voldie was with Snape. We were hoping, with the basilisk fangs we had on us, to kill Nagini. Instead, we witnessed Voldie order his pet to kill Snape, before they left. Fortunately, Snape turned out to have been forewarned by a vision from Trelawney about his fate – and so Snape took anti-snake venom before entering the shack. So, with us three helping him, he survived the bite. Then Snape confessed his back story to us, and told us that I had a Horcrux attached to me. Just as well that Snape survived that snake bite – because, as you and the entire school saw in the courtyard, when Hagrid, Mrs Malfoy, and Voldemort carried the 'dead bodies' of Daphne, Luna, and myself, Ron pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat and badly injured the unshielded Nagini, just as Snape stabbed a basilisk fang into the back of her skull, and cried out _'For Lily Evans!'_…"

"…just as us three bounded back upon our feet to fight again," Daphne-as-Harry flashed a broad smile at Harry and Luna. His smile soon dropped into a look of deep sadness as he thought of the next stage in the battle. "But we then all saw Bellatrix Lestrange scream her rage and use her magic to slice Snape into two, killing him for real."

"Still, I won't ever forget the gloating smile on Snape's face, as he and I killed Nagini," Ron muttered. His eyes bore a haunted look. "I wish I could thank him for helping me."

Harry-as-Daphne nodded in agreement. "At least he lived long enough to lap up the terror on Voldie's face, as HE finally realised that Snape had played him all along, ever since his return to power. All that time, Snape had to pretend to serve a man who he hated more than me. How many of us would've been so disciplined in restraining our hatred for so long!? Only at the very end, did he finally get to destroy a part of Voldemort."

"…and later on, in the Great Hall, as we all know, Voldemort was shocked again, when Bellatrix was about to kill you and your mother, Ginny…," Luna-as-Astoria added.

Ginny nodded. Neville had saved both her and her mum by killing Bellatrix in time…

"Any other questions, Gin?" Harry-as-Daphne put to her.

Ginny shook her head in wonder, still taking everything in that she had just learnt. She wondered what her chances were now - if they changed back - of getting Harry and Daphne to break up…

"I need to lie down…," she admitted.

Hermione nodded in sympathy. She checked her watch. "Go get some rest, Ginny. I'll watch over you – whilst the others join Tracey, Hannah, and the real Astoria and Ernie for lunch."

"Wait…! Are you going…t-to…to report me to the Aurors?"

"No," Harry-as-Daphne declared firmly, her blue eyes icy. "And we're going to be civil towards you at school, Ginny. But the love-potion ploys of you and your mother to get you to become Lady Potter-Black, gaining a share of my property and money, need to end! Otherwise, we _will_ report you…"

Ginny hung her head in shame, as everyone except for Hermione then got up and left the carriage compartment.

"Right. I'll take over from you, in half an hour, Hermione." Ron nodded to her, as the gang hung just outside the opened doorway for a moment. Then he noticed Ginny giving him a peculiar look.

"What is it now, Gin?"

"This device… If it's really working again…," she replied in a small voice.

"Yeesss…?" Ron replied, rolling his tongue.

"I would like to have a sister, like Luna currently has…"

Ron's face turned beet red. "NO!" He winced.

"Pleeasee… Even if just for an hour of Polyjuice Potion."

"I said 'NO'!"

Harry, Daphne, and Luna snickered and snorted. Hermione fought, and failed, to fight away the smile spreading across her face. Then a flustered Ron shut the compartment door firmly to behind him and his friends, with a note of finality.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**The Teachers' Plan**

When the call came that the Hogwarts Express was due to arrive at Hogwarts in half an hour, Ginny started to get changed in the private compartment, along with Hermione, Hannah Abbot and the girl who Ginny had thought was Luna – but was actually Ernie Macmillan.

"Um…," she stuttered, staring at Ernie. "This is weird, now that I know you're really…"

"Ernie?" Ernie-as-Luna gave her a serene smile, in keeping with her new persona, as she kicked off her trousers and pulled out her underskirt from her case. "Yes I still am Ernie, inside, Ginny. But I'm now as much of a red-blooded witch as you are. And I intend to grow up as a lady – so please don't be shy about getting changed with me around."

"Okay… And do you think like Luna too, now?"

Ernie-as-Luna nodded. "From what I gather from the real Luna, I do rather think like her. I seem to be more perceptive, and I look at situations in rather offbeat ways." She smiled. "I've grown to like being this way. And Hannah's helped me enormously in adapting to girlhood."

"She's not as pompous as the original Ernie, that's for sure. At the same time, she's a bit more grounded than the old Luna," Hannah spoke up with a grin as she slipped on her white school blouse.

Ginny paused, and then turned to Hannah. "But you pair… I heard…," she trailed off, biting her lip.

"…that we had started dating a few months before Ernie…became Luna? Yes, we had," Hannah sighed.

"Um… Then…"

"It'll work out in the end, I'm sure," Ernie-as-Luna cheerfully replied, in a Luna-like manner, as she slipped on her blue-lapelled robes and beamed at Hannah, who was putting on a brave face as she tentatively smiled back.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Harry and her friends stepped off the train and gingerly made their way through the crowded platform, as the porters started to see to the suitcases and luggage. Hagrid, holding his lantern aloft in the evening gloom, exchanged nods of greeting with Harry's company, whilst the other pupils organised themselves. Above the noise of the steam, most of the human chatter came from the excited new students.

" Firs' years this way! Gather 'round me, firs' years!" Hagrid bellowed, waving his free hand in the air, as he turned and started down the track that led to the boats.

Harry-as-Daphne smiled and glanced round at her friends. Ginny was being flanked for her own good by Hermione and Ron – whilst Ginny stared back with disgust at Harry-as-Daphne's Slytherin tie and green-lapelled robes. Next to Harry were Theodore Nott, Tracey Davis, and Luna-as-Astoria Greengrass – all three of them of course, also wearing Slytherin colours.

Completing the group was one Ravenclaw – namely Ernie-as-Luna. And two Hufflepuffs - Hannah, and Astoria-as-Ernie.

"Well. I'm glad we all made it back," Tracey remarked in her chirpy manner.

"True. Which is more than can be said for some who died too early," Harry-as-Daphne pointed out. "Colin Creevey for starters."

"We won't forget them. Any of them," Daphne-as-Harry reached out and squeezed his female counterpart's hand. "But we now have to make sure that the good people who died… Well. That their sacrifice wasn't in vain."

Harry-as-Daphne nodded. "Right. We've still got work to do – so let's make a start."

"Let's go find a pair of carriages for us all," Luna-as-Astoria piped up. "Though it's a shame that you'll all be able to see the Thestrals now…"

"…because we've all been witnesses to death," Astoria-as-Ernie concluded, nodding sagely.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

As the group of seventh-year and eighth-year (the honorary seventh-year) pupils got out of their pair of Thestral-driven carriages, Harry-as-Daphne gave a cry of delight and sprinted over to the waving figure of Remus Lupin, now reinstated as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher on Harry's insistence to the Ministry of Magic – along with Mrs Nymphadora Lupin. Both of them having avoided near-death at the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Welcome back, Remus!"

Lupin caught Harry-as-Daphne in a fierce hug, and was then joined in a group hug from Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Daphne – whilst the others grinned.

"Good to see all of you again," he said, smirking. "Thanks for getting the Ministry to reassess their stance against werewolves like me, Harry. Now then… Harry, Daphne, Luna, Astoria, and Ernie – you're all to come with me to see the Headmistress."

Ernie-as-Luna shared a glance with Hannah and Astoria-as-Ernie. They both nodded back.

"Professor… We'd like Hannah to come too. She needs to see what happens," Ernie-as-Luna declared.

Lupin regarded the trio carefully, before responding.

"All right… You're to join us as well, Hannah."

The blonde Hufflepuff gave a shy smile. "Thanks, Professor," she replied.

"Is the device working, then, Professor?" Ginny asked him, hoping…

He raised an eyebrow at the real Harry.

"We've told her, Remus," she admitted.

"Alright… Yes, Professor McGonagall managed to get an expert from the Ministry to get the device in working order again. How long its power will last for, after being used, is another matter – going by past experience…"

Daphne-as-Harry gave the real Harry a pointed look. "Well… I guess I'm ready if you are, _Daphne."_

She nodded back. "Let's do it!" she declared.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Looks like the restoration work has gone well," Ernie hummed in a Luna-like manner, as she took in the repaired towers and walls of the school. The others agreed, voicing their delight - as did Harry, whose heart lifted at the grand sight before her and her friends whilst they walked along the main path away from the coaches. They crossed the bridge into the front entrance. Passing the gushing fountain in the courtyard, the group was led by Lupin into the hallway outside the Great Hall, before heading for the main stairwell.

Lupin used his wand to cancel the erratic shifting of the pivoting flights of stairs that they had to climb, to the group's relief. And after a few more minutes, the company of seven entered Headmistress McGonagall's office. The stern-faced witch – her grey hair pinned into a bun, and wearing her usual black and green attire, stood up behind her desk and glanced quizzically at Hannah. But she did not comment on her.

To one side of the room, to the group's relief, was the gently-humming transference device, set out on a small but high four-legged table. It was roughly the size and shape of a large treasure chest – but made of polished brass, and inlaid with various buttons and dials to one side. At either end was a gold-coloured rod.

Harry and Daphne exchanged a smile with each other, both remembering when they first took up their positions at either end of the device. Each grasping a rod with both hands, from which the device fired its magic into them – exchanging their forms and over half of their magical cores between them, and thus literally changing their lives for the twenty months that had followed…

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, each and every one of you! With luck, it will be a much more enjoyable academic year for all of us," McGonagall announced in her Scottish brogue, smiling gently.

The boys and girls present all greeted her back.

"We're glad to be back, Professor. As for what the year holds… Well, I believe that we're ready for what's to come," Harry-as-Daphne declared.

"Very good, _Miss Greengrass_." McGonagall's grey eyes shifted behind her narrow spectacles, to see Daphne-as-Harry nervously try to brush his dark hair down. "If I didn't know for a fact that you pair couldn't have possibly changed back already, I would have thought that Mr Potter was…_Mr Potter._ Or…have you two sampled Polyjuice Potion within the last hour?"

"No. We haven't, Professor…," Daphne-as-Harry's face turned a shade red. "It's just that whenever I get nervous about how I look, I struggle to stop brushing my hair. I've got Harry's mannerisms now."

"I see. Well, we'll soon see to that…" McGonagall nodded at the propped-up wooden dividers that were already set up, next to the transference device. "As you can see, all is ready for you. We've finally got the device working again. So… Who wishes to go first?"

Harry and her friends looked at each other meaningfully. After a long moment, Ernie-as-Luna and Luna-as-Astoria both walked up to McGonagall's desk. "We will, Headmistress," they declared at the same time.

"I see that you are not stepping forward with them, _Mr Macmillan_," McGonagall noted, her gaze aimed at Astoria.

Astoria's eyes twinkled with a hint of his inner mischievous nature. "With respect, Headmistress, I don't want to go back to my old life. I really am a boy on the inside now – and I want to grow up as a man. I've agreed this with the real Ernie and Luna. And as you know… Ernie's family…was killed in the war, during the final wave of revolts. So, they're not going to ever find out the truth about Ernie and me now. Well, not in this life, anyway."

McGonagall pursed her lips thoughtfully, but then gave a sharp nod. "And the living parents of the rest of you…?"

"They still don't know, Professor. We all decided that it was best that way," Luna-as-Astoria declared.

McGonagall faced Ernie-as-Luna. "So now, you, the _real_ Mr Macmillan… You really wish to be changed from Miss Lovegood to Miss Greengrass?"

"Yes, Headmistress," Ernie replied in her Luna voice. "I really have become a _witch_ – but I want Luna to have her life back. From now on, Astoria and I… We want to become two halves of a whole – like Harry and Daphne have."

"But what about you, dear?" McGonagall asked Hannah. "I've seen you and the former Mr Macmillan display your growing friendship and affection over the years…"

Hannah smiled. "Not to worry, Professor. We have a plan. For now, I want Ernie and Astoria to be happy about themselves. And for Luna to be happy becoming herself again, too." Her eyes moved to the real Ernie. "Well… From being a Hufflepuff, then a Ravenclaw…, and now becoming a Slytherin…"

"I'm not planning on completing the full circuit, Hannah!" Ernie-as-Luna mock-pouted. "No Gryffindor for me, thanks. You, Astoria, Luna, and me… We've all agreed on the plan!"

"Remus…? Your opinion, please," McGonagall prompted him.

His lips twitched upwards. "I sense that our three past and present Hufflepuffs here have great loyalty and affection for each other. Just like my Hufflepuff-trained wife does for me. Let's see their dreams come true!"

"Very well. If you two are sure, then get kindly undressed behind the partition screens and slip on the robes I've left there."

The real Ernie and Luna did so. Soon, the two girls – now wearing only the full-length cloak robes which they each held with one hand to cover up everything except their faces and arms – took up their positions on either side of the transference device. With one free hand each, the pair of witches grasped the golden rods before them. Ernie-as-Luna stood to the right side from the viewpoint of their watching audience – with Luna-as-Astoria on the left.

Remus Lupin approached the front of the machine, and adjusted some dials before flicking a switch. He glanced at a small screen above the controls.

"Countdown in progress. Five…, four…, three…, two…, one. Now!"

Harry and her friends watched intently as crackling sparks of magic fired along both rods, bathing Ernie and Luna in the fierce yellow glow for an instant. Then, as the light returned to the normal sunlight in the room, and Lupin stepped aside, Harry saw the features on the fake Luna on the right start to change. Her dirty-blonde hair darkened slightly, her wide silver-grey eyes changed to blue eyes that were characteristic of both of the Greengrass sisters, and she slowly grew a couple of inches taller. Meanwhile, the false Astoria on the left changed in reverse from the other girl – shrinking slightly in height and build. Her blue eyes turned silver-grey, and her blonde hair lengthened a little – turning lighter in shade as it did so.

Within the minute, it was over. The Luna that had appeared on the left opened her robe just enough for her to look down at herself.

"Oh! I must be me again. I've got my thigh mole back!" she declared in her dreamy tone-of-voice.

"You can keep it, then!" the new Astoria spoke up, grinning. She too took a peep at her form whilst shielding herself from the others. Her grin grew wider. "Ooh! I think my bust has just become a size bi-"

"We really don't need to hear that, you two. Go and get changed." Lupin sighed.

Giggling between them, Luna and Ernie-as-Astoria dashed behind the folding screens.

"No – silly! You go into that one now, Ernie!" Luna called out.

"Sorry…," the new Astoria replied, halting on the spot before turning and jogging behind the screen where Luna had undressed.

Harry and Daphne glanced at each other and chuckled. "We'd better not forget that," Harry-as-Daphne observed.

"No, we shouldn't," her male counterpart agreed.

Before too long, the two transformed witches emerged from behind the folding screens, each wearing their new sets of clothes – with Ernie-as-Astoria now presenting as an impish, blonde-haired schoolgirl who bore a silver-and-green striped tie and green trimming on her sweater and robes. Whilst Luna was now the bearer once again of her old blue and silver tie, and blue trimming on her clothing. Ernie-as-Astoria ran over to Astoria-as-Ernie, hugging him – before exchanging an embrace with a joyful Hannah. Meanwhile, Luna skipped over to Harry and Daphne – who both hugged her.

"Glad to see you as you again, Luna!" Harry kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, guys. Now it's your turn!" she grinned at them.

"I know…" Harry unwrapped herself from her sis… Well, from Luna – who was now no longer her adopted sister. In that moment of time, Ernie was. She glanced down at herself, and hesitated.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Daphne asked her.

"Yeah… Just thinking about what I'm about to lose…, in terms of life at Greengrass Manor. And, um, physically…"

"At least you won't have to worry about periods anymore…" Daphne's sour expression then changed to a flirty grin. "Try thinking about what you'll be gaining, physically, Harry. I've tried to keep your form in good condition whilst it's been on loan to me!"

"That's good to know…" Harry's lips twitched. Then she stared into Daphne's lovely green eyes. "What about you? Are you alright? You seem to be shaking…"

"I'm scared, Harry," he admitted. "I'm wondering if it's already too late. That I've been a wizard for so long that I won't be able to manage being a lady again. The lady that you deserve to have…"

"I know what you mean." Harry gulped. She nervously flicked back a blonde lock of dangling hair behind her ear. "Let's get this done, and see how we cope. After all, after being turned into each other, both of us soon lost being attracted to what _had been _the opposite sex for us. But it took a few weeks for me to start being attracted to boys – and for you to take any interest in girls. Hopefully, we'll soon adjust again."

"I do hope so," Daphne replied. "Being you has managed to be fun, after the trials we've endured – but I don't want to feel like a false Harry anymore. You deserve your life back, and I'll do all I can to support you in it. Never doubt that!"

That cheered Harry up. Deciding to push onwards before her doubts could arise again, she slipped behind one of the folding screens – even as Daphne ducked into the space that was shielded by the other. Then Harry got on with the business of disrobing, taking off her green-trimmed robes with the snake badge, her jumper, her Slytherin tie, the black pencil skirt, white blouse and underskirt. The smart black ladies shoes and knee-length black socks followed along with her underwear, and Harry – with the care that she had acquired from Daphne's meticulous habits – neatly folded up her clothing and placed everything but the shoes on the small table present.

She took a moment to glance down at her firm, B-cup breasts, toned stomach and thighs, hairless legs, and clear skin. She felt the strands of her honey-blonde hair tickling the sensitive spot she had discovered between her shoulder blades when she first turned into Daphne Greengrass. Daphne had mischievously taken advantage of that spot during their occasional dates, whilst cuddling up on the sofa, and when Daphne had been introduced by Harry to Muggle cinema…

Smiling with a tinge of sadness, Harry slipped on the full-length cloak that Luna had recently been wearing. Holding it tightly closed around her, she stepped out from behind the folding dressing screen and took hold of the golden rod at her side of the transference device – just as Daphne, wearing only his glasses and his cloak grabbed hold of the rod at the opposite side of the machine. He gave an encouraging wide smile to Harry, even as he trembled again. Just a little.

Harry was shaking herself. Her knees started to knock – overcome by the moment at hand that, for a long while, she had wondered would ever arrive. And now that it had…

She pulled herself together and managed to push away the suddenly-intrusive mental image of what Daphne looked like beneath the cloak…

_No! I can't stay attracted to how I look… Um, used to look! _Harry scolded herself. _And I know Daphne is struggling in the same way as me… If we don't get switched back now, we'll probably end up like Ernie and Astoria. And like Daphne's grandparents. Permanently transgendered._

Remus Lupin stepped over to the main panel and checked the readings on the still-humming machine.

"It's charging back up. Are you ready, you two?" he asked them.

"Sure am," Daphne-as-Harry answered.

"Please don't keep a lady waiting," Harry joked, hoping that she sounded braver than she felt right now.

"Right you are, Harry," Moony winked, as he adjusted some dials and jabbed at a button. "Here we go. Five…, four…, three…, two…, one!"

The device fired. Harry saw Daphne-as-Harry jolt as the flash of magic bathed his image, even as another brief, yellow flash engulfed Harry herself. Then her eyesight gradually returned to normal. Moments later, her charged body cells began to shift, signaling the start of her transformation. The muscles flexed and reshaped themselves, becoming slightly larger and stronger. She began to notice that she was growing taller by a few inches. Her legs and arms tingled and grew short hairs.

Harry sucked in her breath, feeling everything changing at once. She tried not to panic as she felt her breasts start to shrink and flatten themselves against her chest – the areolas gradually becoming smaller in the process. Invisible hands seemed to remold her entire frame, stretching her shoulders wider apart, whilst pressing in on her hips and bum and making the displaced body cells shift to her expanding waist and stomach. The nub at the back of her skull tingled as it re-emerged from the previously-smooth bone, even as her hair receded and darkened as if it had a life of its own – the parting moving towards the left-hand side of her head…

Harry gasped as her internal reproductive organs churned and reshaped themselves. Her ovas collectively descended along her Fallopian tubes, which sealed themselves shut behind the moving, transforming tissue. Within moments, Harry's womb and vagina ceased to be – and her labia bulged outwards and changed into a fleshy sack, where the previously-female genital material turned into testes. Then Harry's growing clitoris was changed, even as it rejoined _his _scrotum and lengthened to become his re-grown member.

And as all this was happening, Harry was watching the bespectacled Daphne-as-Harry shrinking slightly, even as his dark tousled hair turned longer and lighter, now draping itself over shoulders that were turning narrower and slender. The changing face and jaw line become smoother – with the last signs of shaved facial hairs vanishing. The exposed hands and forearms likewise thinning to a feminine build. Daphne gave a 'yelp' – the voice now pitched halfway between a boy's and a girl's – and Harry smirked, suspecting that Daphne was now experiencing the reformation of _her_ female reproductive system.

After a minute or so, the tingling faded away from both of them. Harry's eyesight worsened – but _he_ saw Daphne let go of the rod at her end of the machine. He watched as Daphne used her now-free hand to open her cloak just enough for her alone to peek down at herself. Then she looked back up at Harry and Remus.

"I'm back!" she panted, grinning.

"Me too," answered Harry, who had also checked himself over in the same manner. His male voice sounded strange, now that it was being heard by him coming from his own throat and mouth for the first time in over a year and a half - instead of hearing it emitted from Daphne's lips. He patted his broader, flatter chest, with its dusting of hairs. Speaking of which…

He narrowed his eyes at Daphne. "My legs are hairier now," he protested.

Daphne smirked. "Get used to it, Harry. Even as a boy, I _did_ shave them, sometimes. I just didn't do it recently…"

"That's enough, you kids," Remus chided them, trying to hide the smile on his lips. "Time to get dressed – this time in the right uniforms for how you are _now_. Then we can all get to the Great Hall, ready for the sorting – and…"

Harry coughed, and re-tested his voice. "Is the plan is going ahead, then?" Harry asked him.

"_The teacher's plan_, as we call it. It certainly is, Mr Potter," McGonagall answered, her eyes conveying a determined resolve.

Daphne's lips twitched with mischief. "You've still got some makeup on your face, Harry," she pointed out.

"Ahh… Right."

"Just use the wipes that I left in your trousers pocket. See, I thought of that!"

"Thanks, Daphne. Um…"

"What?"

"You're still wearing my glasses!"

"Oh, _Morgana_! Sorry. I wondered why the room suddenly looked strange…"

"Come on - get moving, you pair!" Remus sighed.

Nodding, Harry and Daphne moved in different directions – then paused, as they simultaneously re-orientated themselves in mid-step, turned round, and then each headed for the _correct_ folding screens, where they had left their school uniforms and fresh underwear for each other. Harry heard Remus face palm himself and groan – but he concentrated on putting on the new boys uniform that Daphne had bought during the summer and had worn from the train – whilst Daphne, behind her screen, now picked up the newly-purchased girl's uniform had Harry had been wearing, minutes earlier. Harry quickly dropped the robe and pulled up the boxer shorts over his regained male package, before slipping on his socks and shirt – the clothes still warm from Daphne's body heat. It felt weird to be having the buttons on the right side whilst pushing them through the buttonholes on the left – even though by doing so, he was thinking back to old memories of everyday life of being a boy at Privet Drive and Hogwarts – long before the day he had turned into the girl who had been a major influence in broadening his experience and outlook towards Slytherins. The girl who…

"_Help!"_ Daphne cried out.

Harry poked his head from behind his screen, and saw a dainty hand waving from the top of the folding screen. Luna skipped over to Daphne and there was a whisper of voices. Then Luna giggled.

"_And_ you pair forgot to go behind the right screens, like Ernie and I did…"

"Don't laugh, Lovegood! Just help me out here!"

"Alright…"

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry dived back behind his screen and saw to his black trousers and shoes. Then, using the mirror stand provided, he neatly saw to his red-and-yellow Gryffindor tie, and considered what the rest of the day would bring, now that the Headmistress had confirmed their course of action.

He checked himself over and nodded, satisfied with his appearance. One habit he had acquired from being Daphne, and which Hermione had approved of, had been taking more time and care over how _she_ had looked and dressed. Harry didn't want to become as casual about that as _he_ had been, now that he was Harry again. And he knew Ron had changed for the better, too. Terrible as it had been, Fred's death at the Battle of Hogwarts had made Ron determined to be a better young man than the lazy boy he had been too often.

Quickly washing his face, Harry dumped the wipe in the waste bin that had thoughtfully been set to one side, and smiled.

_At least I don't have to worry about wearing make-up now…_

He tried taking a few paces, and paused. It felt strange not to have female breasts anymore. To be flat around his chest – and have a certain bulge now back in place, lower down, instead. His centre of balance was different too.

_I'll get used to it…, _he told himself

Soon, he had rejoined the rest of his friends before McGonagall's desk – apart from Daphne and Luna, who eventually emerged as the two schoolgirls they both now were. Daphne looked embarrassed and avoided eye-contact with Harry and Astoria-as-Ernie.

McGonagall checked an old clock on one of her shelves and clapped her hands once to gain everyone's attention. "Well… _Now_ that you're finished, run along to the sorting, all of you. And remember…this year will be the final one for both the new seventh years and the honorary seventh years, including yourselves. Do make it count, whatever happens after tonight!"

"We will, Professor," Harry promised. The others echoed his assertion.

"As for the _new_ Miss Astoria Greengrass…, you and _Mr Macmillan_ should both see me here tomorrow, before breakfast time. We will use the Pensieve to equip your minds with enough functional memories from each other, so that you can live out your new lives."

Ernie-as-Astoria smiled widely. "Thank you, Headmistress!"

"We'll arrive here together," Astoria-as-Ernie added, nodding in agreement to the arrangement.

As they left the two Professors to shut down the transference device, and hurried back down one of the sometimes-twisting staircases, Daphne stopped to hug Ernie-as-Astoria.

"Welcome to the Greengrass family, Ernie," she declared brightly. "From now on, I'll only call you Ernie when we're not with anyone who doesn't know the truth. Otherwise, I'll be calling you 'Astoria' or 'Tori'. Or 'sis' ."

The new Astoria nodded. "Thanks, _sis_. Can I call you 'Daffy', like your secret brother here does?" she replied, patting the shoulder of the grinning Astoria-as-Ernie.

"Oh… I suppose so."

They started descending the stairs again. Daphne winced as she realised she was rushing too quickly. She was still trying to get used to her new centre of balance, as well as having a female bosom again…

"Why did you take so long to get dressed again, sis?" the real Astoria asked, drumming the banister with his fingers. Hannah smiled, noting that it was a habit Astoria had gained from being Ernie for so long.

"Um…" Daphne's face turned red. "Let's press on, I'm guess we're all hungry…"

"Luna? Can you tell us?" Hannah turned to the smaller blonde witch amongst them.

"Hmm... Well…"

"_Traitor!"_ Daphne shrieked.

Luna's eyes lit up with sudden inspiration. "Not if you buy me a bag of jelly babies for my silence."

"I won't be able to do that without visiting Hogsmeade! The next visit is weeks away!"

"Oh, poo! You could get your parents to send some sweets in by owl!" Luna countered.

"I think I can guess…," Harry spoke up. He grinned at Daphne. "It's like when I first became you. It took me a while to work out how to put…"

"…a bra on. Right…" Astoria-as-Ernie chuckled.

Daphne glared at her secret brother. "I bet you would have the same trouble, too, if you ever turned back into a witch, Tori!"

Astoria-as-Ernie impishly stuck out his tongue. "Don't hold your breath waiting for that to happen, Daffy! I really like being a boy!"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The last of the cheers and handclapping faded away from the Gryffindor table, as 'Zennor, Simon' took his place alongside two others of the first years who had been sorted into the House of the lion. Harry glanced over the exited faces of the new intake – both on his table and those of the other three Houses. He smiled, thinking that they were fortunate not to have been at Hogwarts earlier, and subjected to all of the horrors that he and everyone in his school year had witnessed and endured.

He glanced along the table, grateful that Hermione and Ron were sat in-between him and Ginny, whilst Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were on his other side. He felt a slight, unspoken kinship with Dean now – both of them, like Michael Corner in Ravensclaw, were now done with Ginny and her games of treating boys as stepping stones in order to get closer to her real goal. Namely Harry, his wealth - and now the advantages from his new lordship that Harry would take up after finishing at Hogwarts.

But during the sorting, Harry had noticed that Ginny was still sneaking occasional, wistful glances at him, ever since he had joined the table and collectively told her, Hermione, and Ron that he was 'feeling himself' again. He added that Daphne and Luna had 'sorted themselves out, too' ."

_So does that mean that Astoria and Ernie haven't…?_ Ginny pondered to herself.

Now Harry's heart was starting to hammer, knowing what was approaching. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down – already missing Luna's close presence for the way that she seemed to know the right thing to say or do whenever things had almost overwhelmed him and Daphne – especially in the last twenty months when he and Daphne had so much thrown at them, even before the Death Eaters had taken over wizarding society…

Professor McGonagall rose from what had once been Dumbledore's seat, halfway along the teacher's table. She gestured down with her hands for silence, and soon got it.

"If I can now have your attention, everyone. As expected, due to the circumstances left by the recent war, even after this sorting it can be seen that the numbers across the four Houses is noticeably uneven. With the persecution of young Muggle-born witches and wizards in this school last year – as well as the captures and murders of several of their parents – some Gryffindors and Hufflepuff pupils have not returned this year, having opted for home tutoring as they try to recover from the damage inflicted upon them and their families. And some Slytherin pupils from last year are now in newly-built prisons."

_Such as Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, who had been freed from captivity when the Death Eaters took over the Ministry – only to return to school and torment so many of the other pupils when Luna and I were posing as the Greengrass sisters…, _Harry , Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Millicent Bulstrode had all been arrested soon after Voldemort's death – along with Malfoy's parents.

_Whilst Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle_, _died during the battle here_… Harry closed his eyes, considering the tragedy and emptiness of two more lives cut short, regardless of the fact that Crabbe and Goyle had batted for the wrong side in the war.

"In light of this unusual inequality between the size of the Houses now – plus our desired aim to heal divisions between Slytherin and the other Houses, the teachers of Hogwarts have decided that the new seventh years and the honorary seventh years will now be subject to…compulsory re-sorting…," McGonagall declared, her stern, bespectacled expression broking no argument.

There was the expected babble of voices as the returnees amongst Harry's school year - and Ginny's fellow seventh years - looked at each other in shock and worry.

Harry glanced at Ginny and smirked. Her eyes had widened almost as much as Luna's, and the blood had suddenly drained from her face. She had also seemingly turned rigid in her moment of shock, after her head had shot up at the Headmistress's announcement.

McGonagall raised her wand and fired a spell that resulted in a 'BANG!' and a rapidly-clearing puff of smoke. The boys and girls present soon fell silent.

"I apologise for the fact that this could not have been announced in advance," she added. "Understand this – several of you will have changed much since your sorting, especially given events during the last year, and so this new sorting should be seen as a reassessment of your current position at Hogwarts. Rest assured that the Sorting Hat will not place you in a House where you will not be suited. And there is a good chance that many of you will still remain on the table where you are now." She paused, and then continued.

"And without further ado, I will hand the proceedings back over to Deputy Headmaster Professor Flitwick – who will read at the list of names to be called. After this, the feast can begin." She nodded to the half-goblin Charms teacher, who had remained at his post next to the stool for sorting – the Sorting Hat having been left on the stool.

Flitwick stroked his white beard and unfolded a new sheet of parchment from the inner pocket of his blue waistcoat. He smiled genially at everyone.

"Thank you for your attention! Now… Hannah Abbott!" his chirpy voice rang out.

Hannah slowly rose from the Hufflepuff table. With a pat on her shoulder from Astoria-as-Ernie, the hooded-eyed, blonde witch shyly walked over to the stool and placed the crooked black hat on her head after she sat down.

The crowd watched as the hat's mouth and eye creases broke open again. Harry looked across to the Hufflepuff table at Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, and Astoria-as-Ernie, who were all holding their breaths in the seconds that passed. Then…

"_Hufflepuff!"_ cried out the hat.

Harry turned his head back, to see a relieved-looking Hannah stand up, and pop the hat back on the stool, before walking back to her fellow badgers, who were clapping and cheering for her.

The red-headed Susan Bones was also soon returned to Hufflepuff.

"Terry Boot!"

The Ravenclaw lad gulped and hurried over to the stool. The hat wasn't on his head long, when…

"_Gryffindor!"_ it declared.

Some of the Ravenclaw lads buried their faces in their hands, but interestingly enough, Harry considered, Terry nodded with acceptance at his fate. With a wave to his Ravenclaw friends, he instead jogged to the cheering boys and girls at the Gryffindor table.

"Tracey Davis!" Flitwick next called out.

So Dennis Creevey hadn't returned, Harry considered. After the death of his older brother, Colin, Dennis had been one of those nameless pupils McGonagall had referred to earlier – one of the wizards and witches who had chosen to remain close their still-grieving families...

Harry hoped that as many of them as possible would eventually feel able to return to some sort of normal, productive life. Hopefully happy ones in the long term – when the pain had lessened enough.

So instead of Dennis, it was a nervous-looking, bespectacled Slytherin witch who forced herself to approach the stool, and sit on it, with the hat propped over her wavy, dark locks.

"_Slytherin!"_ the hat declared.

Tracey beamed happily, and passed the hat over to Flitwick before walking back to the Slytherin table, where she was hugged by Daphne and Theodore.

Ginny watched as the process went on, going through pupils alphabetically by surname, as per the usual procedure.

"Seamus Finnegan ," Flitwick read out.

"_Gryffindor!"_ was the hat's verdict – to Seamus's surprise, and delight.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"_Gryffindor!"_

"Hermione Granger."

"_Gryffindor!"_

Just along the table from Harry, Ginny narrowed her eyes as Hermione was added to the number of relieved pupils who had been re-sorted back into their own Houses. Though it was interesting that Justin had been re-sorted into Gryffindor. She watched the young man wave goodbye to his Hufflepuff friends, before striding across to her table. As Justin took his seat, he had exchanged a nod and a smile with Harry.

"Astoria Greengrass."

"_Ravenclaw!"_

_What…!?_ Ginny silently yelled inside her mind. She paused, and then pinched herself to check that she wasn't dreaming…

The girl who looked like the younger Greengrass sister happily waved to the Slytherins, before taking her place in her new House. Neither she or Daphne – or Daphne's friends for that matter – looked shocked or dismayed, Ginny noted.

To Ginny's surprise, Daphne was not re-sorted into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw – but instead was returned to the cheering Slytherin table. She was even a quick squeeze by Tracey, and Theodore patted her shoulder with affection.

Ginny had expected there to be more younger Slytherin pupils scowling at Daphne than the few there actually were, considering how Daphne had been seen, alongside Harry Potter, to defeat Lord Voldemort.

_Could it be_ _that the House of Snakes is capable of redemption, now that the Death Eaters are either dead or imprisoned…?_ Ginny pondered, frowning.

Then her fear resurfaced to the front of her mind. If Daphne was staying in Slytherin…

_NO! Harry _must _remain in Gryffindor with me…! I'll find a way to split up him and Daphne! I _have_ to prove myself to Harry that it's me who he _really_ needs…!_

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"_Hufflepuff!"_

Ginny was abruptly shaken out of her brooding thoughts by the latest announcement from the hat. Smiling sheepishly, Neville placed the hat back on the stool and headed over to the hearty cheers at the Hufflepuff table with a jig in his step. Soon, the killer of Bellatrix Lestrange was being back-slapped and hugged by the friends he had already made in his new House.

_Well… Ron and I did wonder why he hadn't been placed in Hufflepuff first time round, considering his kind and loyal nature. And how good he turned out with Herbology…,_ Ginny considered, her lips twitching fondly. _He deserves to be re-sorted there._

"Lovegood, Luna!"

Luna walked briskly over to the stool, with a spring in her step as she hummed to herself. Soon, she had put on the hat, covering her forehead in the process.

"Hullo, Mr Hat! How are you?" she called out cheerfully.

"Oh, Myrddin! It's you again…," the hat verbally protested, referring to a certain magician by his older Welsh name. "I nearly lost myself inside your head last time…"

Several of the pupils laughed aloud – but Luna wasn't fazed. She was beaming, and Ginny found herself cheering up somewhat, remembering when she had attended her own sorting, which had followed some minutes after the bewildered hat had eventually placed Luna in Ravenclaw.

"Now, don't be like that, Mr Hat. You know where I'm needed now."

_Needed?_ Ginny frowned. What was _really_ going on here?

The next few moments passed in silence as several people within the hall held their breath, whilst the rest just watched, as the Sorting Hat and Luna engaged in a mental battle of ping-pong. Then the hat called out: "Yes, you _are_ needed to help build the bridges between a certain House and the rest of the school. And your previous experience will serve you and your ambition well. So I wish you success in…_Slytherin!"_

Ginny made a sudden choking noise – shocked to her core. Recovering as she coughed repeatedly, the red-headed young witch whipped her face round to look along the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione were smiling widely and clapping for Luna. Harry kept his expression neutral, but Ginny fancied she saw a glint of triumph in his green eyes. There was no shock on any of their faces – or on the teacher's table.

_Harry knew! Ron, Hermione, the teachers… They planned this!_ Ginny fumed to herself.

"Harry…!" she spun angrily back to him. "What have you done!? What have you arranged with Mc-"

"Not now, Gin!" Ron scolded her, making Ginny recoil as if she had been slapped. She froze for a moment, and then forced herself to twist round to look across to the Ravenclaw table, Ginny spied the dismayed expression of the older Ravenclaws – Padma Patil amongst them - who had learned to appreciate Luna ever since learning that she had been the sole member of their House who had fought alongside Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville against the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic – now over two years ago.

Luna gave the groaning Eagles a smile and a cheery wave of fond goodbye – then the small blonde-haired witch skipped across to the Slytherin table – where Daphne, Tracey, and Theodore all cheered and hugged her warmly. The younger snakes, by contrast, just clapped politely – knowing by word of mouth that Luna was not only one of Harry Potter's most trusted friends, but had – along with Daphne – bravely stood alongside Harry against Voldemort when all three of them were struck by the Dark Lord's Killing Curse. And yet the trio had somehow survived death.

Therefore, in the minds of the bemused younger Slytherins – the new, eccentric witch being added to their ranks was Not To Be Trifled With.

The resorting carried on. To Ginny's growing agitation, the boy that looked like Ernie was also now placed into Slytherin. At their table, he was backslapped by Theodore and the other eldest snakes.

Then Theodore was resorted into Ravenclaw – and he exchanged a nod and a smile with the sad-looking Tracey, before briskly walking over to the stunned, but still-welcoming Ravenclaws, to take his seat next to 'Astoria'. Several of the Ravenclaws had witnessed Theodore determinedly fighting against Death Eaters in the Battle of Hogwarts, before being found unconscious and injured after the battle had ended. He had even stunned his own father – and Nott Senior was now in a newly-built, secure prison. One of three spread around the British Isles – each of them far apart from the others. And none of them host to traitorous Dementors.

"Harry Potter!" Professor Flitwick next called out.

As expected, everyone in the hall soon fell silent.

Ginny's heart thumped in her chest with dread, as she hoped that the fates would make sure Harry stayed in Gryffindor with her. Where, before June, she could try to regain his friendship – then convince him that she, not Daphne, deserved to be his Lady Potter-Black. She wouldn't use love potions from now on. Just her feminine charms and persuasion. With Harry taking a lordship, and thus a seat on the Wizengamot, she could persuade him to achieve so much for witches and wizards everywhere. And her family would become rich and powerful in the years to come. If only Harry would come to his senses, and forgive her as it dawned on him that she would offer the best future - and be the best lover - for him…

Harry politely took the hat from Professor Flitwick, and sat himself on the stool with the hat firmly on his head. The hat shifted and conversed silently with Harry. Then it smiled widely.

"Yes, I apologise for not realising the true significance of _everything_ that was in your head, at your first sorting. But we are in agreement today?" the hat now verbally declared.

"Yes. Please place me there. Where I can do the most good," Harry respectfully requested.

"And I will. As I said to you the previous time, Mr Potter, you will achieve great things in…_Slytherin!_"

And Harry's friends – including his new ones at the table of the snakes - promptly cheered with joy. Whilst the other pupils were stunned speechless.

Except for one.

"NO!" Ginny screamed. She tried to stand – only for Ron to promptly force her back down. In the meantime, Harry grinned as he kept his eyes on his destination as he left the stool and the hat, and took his place between Daphne and Luna, who both hugged him and laughed with joy.

The other Gryffindors were too gobsmacked to even pay attention to Ginny's outburst. In the meantime, the sorting continued regardless.

"Dean Thomas."

"_Gryffindor!"_

"Ginny Weasley,!" Professor Flitwick turned to her, as her turn came round.

Ron released his sister. With trembling legs, Ginny slowly walked over to the stool – still in a daze. Her face was red, and her eyes were on the verge of tears. Her fumbling fingers managed to fix the crooked black hat on her head.

"_Hello again, Miss Weasley,"_ said the voice in her mind.

"_I…I have schemed. I had ambitions for Harry! Have ambitions still…" _Ginny whispered back.

"_So I can see… You want me to place you in Slytherin. Despite your contempt for 'slimy snakes'…"_

"_I…I was wrong. I've changed my mind. Please understand me, Hat! A Slytherin Death Eater's action led to me being possessed by Vol-Voldemort! My brother was killed by another Death Eater. But…now that Harry and Luna are there… Things will change in Slytherin. I want to help them! Put me with them. Please!"_

"_And the Headmistress has told me that you too have a place in the grand plan to help build bridges between the Houses, Miss Weasley. Though you will only discover what role that is in due course, when someone will make you a certain offer. Or so I have just been told by a young man. But putting you in Slytherin would distract Mr Potter from his work. And you have alienated yourself from your friends, I see. Hmm… I reckon that you now need to redeem yourself, to be brave in facing your own demons as well as your mother. Therefore…"_

"_Gryffindor!"_ The hat yelled out.

Ginny's heart sank. Her fellow lions cheered her as she walked leadenly back to the Gryffindor table, her head bowed. Ron and Hermione still clapped for her. And they both smiled faintly as Ginny re-took her place beside Ron. He wasn't there for many seconds, however, as he was the next to be summoned by Professor Flitwick.

By now, Ginny was holding her face in her hands as she sniffed and held back the tears that were threatening to overwhelm her pride as she refused to break down in front of the crowd around her, even if they were now watching Ron place the Sorting Hat on his head. Meanwhile, Harry was smiling as he watched Ron – obviously happy about how events had turned out so far.

Tearing her angry brown eyes away from Harry, Ginny forced herself to instead focus on her brother, who was muttering to the animated hat…

"_Hufflepuff!" _the hat declared.

Ron jumped up and handed the hat back to Flitwick with a mouthed 'Thank you!" Then he headed briskly over to the delighted badgers, who backslapped him as he passed by the lads. He squeezed himself in the gap that the grinning Susan Bones and Megan Jones made for him on the bench. He shook hands with Neville – and the pair laughed with relief.

And with that, the re-sorting was over.

Ginny's reeling mind tried to take it all in, as she rubbed her eyes with her hands. Out of her closest friends – those who were with her at the battle within the Department of Mysteries – only Hermione still sat alongside her in Gryffindor. Ron and Neville would, from tomorrow onwards, be wearing black and yellow ties and yellow-trimmed robes. Whilst Harry and Luna would be wearing…

"Hermione… Please tell me this is only a nightmare that I'm having!" she wailed.

Hermione patted Ginny's shoulder, still feeling a little sympathy for her. "Sorry, Ginny. It isn't. This is for the best all round. You'll see…"

"Now I know that you are all ready to eat after that extra round of sorting," McGonagall started her speech, cutting Hermione off. "However, I just like to add a few words. Firstly, I would like those who have been transferred to new Houses to lead the way in forging stronger ties between the different Houses. And we should all now strive to help ensure that Hogwarts is never so deeply divided again. Yes, there are still some children of jailed Death Eaters with us – but the war is over. This school will now take a stronger line against intimidation and bullying of any description – _whoever _the perpetrators or victims may be. I intend to see that no pupil is made unhappy at Hogwarts through no fault of their own. Hogwarts is a school that will aim to equip and bring out the best of any young witch or wizard who comes to us – no matter what family they hail from. No matter which world – the wizarding or the Muggle one – they were born in. It is not _our_ blood or family that truly defines us – it is our behaviour towards others, and our choices, and our actions that do. So I say to each of you here today… Make sure that your choices and your actions count for what is right and good – and Hogwarts will reward you in your journey whilst you are here."

The Headmistress paused. "And now, there's just one thing left to do before we eat. The Prefects for the fifth and sixth years have been notified of their selections in advance, as usual. However, I will allow our returning Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher here to announce the new Head Boy and Head Girl. Remus. If you kindly do the honours…?"

Lupin stood up from his place at the table alongside the beaming Dora Lupin and their sleeping baby boy, Teddy. He opened up the folded slip of paper passed over to him by McGonagall.

"Thank you, Headmistress. Ah yes… Given the circumstances in this very hall, four months ago, the staff has made a unanimous decision to appoint two brave individuals who thoroughly deserved these positions – which they have kindly accepted in recent days, and were sworn to secrecy. So please give a round of applause for your new Head Girl, Daphne Greengrass – and your new Head Boy, Harry Potter!"

The pupils bolted up from their seats and went wild with their roars of approval. Hermione laughed with joy.

Harry and Daphne smiled graciously as most of the Slytherins around them whooped with delight. Luna and Tracey, hugged the appointed pair. Whilst the boy who wore Ernie's face shook hands with them both.

Harry glanced at the teacher's table. They had all risen to their feet and were applauding him and Daphne. Dora Lupin was holding Teddy in her arms – and so did not clap, but instead mouthed "Wotcher!" at him as she grinned, her hair glowing her favourite bubblegum pink. Meanwhile, to one side, Hagrid clapped and nodded to him, smiling – conveying his acceptance of Harry's new house sorting. After all, as a teacher, he had been privy to the teachers' plan that they had agreed between them and Harry's circle of friends during August, before the plan had been put to the Sorting Hat.

Only a few exceptions remained seated in the Great Hall. One of them - a certain red-headed Gryffindor witch, slammed her fists into the table and then buried her face in her hands. She realised that Harry and Daphne would now have their own private bedrooms, connected by their own lounge – which meant that they would now have no barriers against being as close to each other as they wanted to be…

It was the final nail. The dream that she harbored for so long was now truly dead and buried. The real Harry had never been hers. And from on, he would never be her boyfriend. He would never become her lover…

She wasn't going to become Lady Ginevra Potter-Black.

Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**Planning For The Future**

"Impervious!"

The Slytherin prefects gave the password to the door, and it promptly opened into the common room.

The returning pupils stopped and stared at what lay before them. There was a varying range of responses from "What the-?", and Astoria-as-Ernie's "Wow!" to audible gasps.

Harry and Daphne took in the changes with a shared smile, pleased by what they were seeing. They had learned from Professor Slughorn that there would be some interior changes to the Slytherin common room. The décor of the wall and furniture was generally still green – but some white and yellow had been added, to add some light and warmth to the colour scheme. The fires and gas lamps too now burned with naturally-coloured flames. Meanwhile, the sofas and chairs looked, and - upon examination – felt more cosy and comfortable. There was still no natural light in the main part of the common room – but now, to one side, a window had somehow been created in the wall so that anyone sitting on the sofa placed before it could look straight into an underwater portion of the Black Lake. Right now, brightly-coloured creatures, resembling sea-urchins, were drifting by, glowing with a magic of their own.

The ceiling was higher than Harry remembered it from his visit here during his second year, in Ron's company. The room was more airy. More homely too. The semi-gloom that he remembered had now gone.

If someone had told the twelve year old Harry then that he would go on to make friends in Slytherin, and be re-sorted here, he would have scoffed with disbelief.

But now he was here because he had a mission to fulfill. A role to play. And because he wanted to be here. There would still be barriers to overcome, of course…

"It's…better. It's wonderful!" Daphne beamed, taking Harry's hand, as she admired the altered common room.

"Yes, it is," Harry agreed. "I think there's a touch of the other Houses in the mix now. Without Snape being around to resist any changes, the other teachers have acted on…certain feedback…, this summer."

"If I can have your attention…," the male prefect called out loudly, as he and his female colleague faced the rest of the Slytherin pupils, to give their introductory speeches to the small crowd. From Daphne's whispers whilst their party had descended the stairs to the dungeons, Harry had learned that the boy prefect was Malcolm Baddock. Whilst the sulky-looking Asian girl was Anya Lo.

When the curious and less-nervous of the first year pupils had finished asking questions, Anya called out. "Anyone else who has something to ask? No… Good! Now – the entrance to the girl's dormitories is through this door behind me, and…"

"Wait! I've got some questions…." A spiky-haired sixty former raised an accusing finger towards Harry. "Let's start with… What the _hell_ are you doing here, Potter?"

There were a few nods and grunts from other unfriendly faces, around the speaker, agreeing with his stance.

"Well… I'm just standing here, being introduced into Slytherin House – like the first years and a few older pupils, like Luna here," Harry nonchalantly replied. He smiled his thanks to Luna, who had already stepped forward to place her hand on his left shoulder, knowing that her touch would help to calm Harry down.

Seeing this, Daphne slipped her left hand into Harry's right. Now the trio who had faced Voldemort – who had been prepared to die together if they had to – were united again. This time once more before a Slytherin crowd. But after the three of them had comforted Voldemort… Daphne smirked. By comparison, this current challenge wasn't as scary now as it once would have been. But neither she nor Luna would let Harry be goaded into losing his temper.

Anya's nostrils flared. "Don't be coy with us, Potter! You and Loo-… I mean, Lovegood… You're both still wearing your original House ties and robes – as is Macmillan…"

"That's not a problem," Luna spoke up, smiling serenely. "The house-elves will change the colours of our ties and robe lapels whilst we're asleep overnight. In the morning, us older, new Slytherins, will be _proudly_ wearing silver and green. Please make sure that this is a warm and welcoming House to us and the first years, though, won't you? _Regardless_ of their blood-status. After all, you'll want them to felt happy and proud to be here too, surely? So that they can give their best."

The girl prefect's mouth hung open. "You mean… We now have Mudbl- Um, I mean…"

"_Muggle-borns,_ Anya. Yes, I know for a fact that we do. And you heard the headmistress. There will be no bullying, or any discrimination, or any social isolation, of any kind in this House from now on! And no initiation rites anymore, either." Daphne glared at the other girl. "You are a prefect – but I'm Head Girl now, and I expect both you and Malcolm here to carry out your duties both professionally and fairly. If Harry and I learn of any problems that you pair knew about and failed to resolve to the best of your ability, we will step in and take action. Otherwise, we'll get on just fine – and we hope to earn your trust and friendship. Got it?"

Anya gave a stiff nod, not wanting to provoke any further anger from the Woman-That-Won.

"Got it," Malcolm Baddock replied, gulping, as Daphne turned to face him.

"Good," Daphne replied. She smiled broadly again.

"That's not good enough for me!" the spiky-haired boy bristled, stepping forward with an angry-looking girl with dark ginger hair. The similarity between their faces gave away the fact that they were siblings. "Our uncle was killed by Aurors, and mum's in jail because of…the D-Dark Lord's death! Thanks to you pair, and the wretched rabble who fought with you…"

"Pipe down, Pritchard!" Tracey snapped at him.

"Not a chance, Davis!" the ginger-haired girl snapped back with her shrill voice. "Uncle Ulric despised the incompetent Ministry of Magic and knew HE – our fallen Lord - would provide strong leadership for our kind. He would care for and protect us in his vision for a new world, and make our bloodlines pure. Like his was pure!"

"First of all, the 'rabble' who fought with me have proven their bravery and their worth! Dead or alive, they all wanted to free this world from the regime of deceit, death and darkness that had been forced upon us all – and we should be honoring the good people who died in the struggle." Harry eyes flashed with anger. "Second, I'm sorry that the war has cost you a relative – but the Death Eaters who died in the war are dead because of the mad dreams of a tyrant! And, thirdly, let's call your Dark Lord for who he actually was! _Voldemort_ was a _half-blood_ by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle – or Tom Riddle Junior!" he barked back.

"What!? You lie!" Miss Pritchard clenched her fists as she recovered from the use of the V-name.

"No lie! I've learnt about his past. Your glorious 'Dark Lord' was no saviour – he was a blinkered fascist and a mass-murderer, who charmed, lied to, and manipulated and sacrificed, countless others in his pursuit of power and immortality. He didn't care for anyone else! Let's give you some examples. He murdered his own Muggle father and Muggle grandparents – and had his wizarding uncle, Morfin Gaunt, framed for the murders! Here's another. He ordered his pet snake to kill Snape – so that he thought he could gain control over the Elder Wand, in order to win the war and rule over the witches and wizards of these islands forever! He would not have shared his power."

"HE really ordered…Professor's Snape's death?" asked Anya. "I'd heard that, despite the Professor actually dying later in battle. But I…thought he couldn't have possibly have turned against…"

Harry gave a grim nod. "It's true."

"Rule…forever?" Graeme Pritchard's face blanched.

"That's right. That was Voldemort's plan," Daphne confirmed. "And who knows what other goals he would have turned his mind to, once he had crushed anyone opposing him? He and the Death Eaters could have exposed our kind in their mad crusade for their brave 'new world'…"

"…then the Muggles would've started fighting back against us – with their guns and their technology! It would've been a chaotic war, with millions dying," Harry added.

"And even if Voldemort and the Death Eaters had their way with only having 'pureblood' families interbreeding… Eventually, the bloodlines would mess up. There would be more squibs being born," Luna sagely observed. "Apart from the fact that we need Muggles to run and maintain the wider world around us, we need them to help diversify and continue our bloodlines!"

"So forget about the myths – and the lies - you've been taught by your parents, or whoever it was," Harry spoke again, his tone now calmer. "There is no such thing as 'dirty blood'. There are no 'blood traitors'. And to answer your question, Pritchard, I'm here to help you all redeem Slytherin House! By next June, my friends and I want to see progress being made so that the Slytherins are no longer pariahs within Hogwarts, and that as many of you as possible have turned your back on the Death Eater cause!"

"That's…ambitious," Baddock considered.

Harry smiled at him, nodding. "Let me tell all of you something else. During my first sorting, the hat wanted to place me in Slytherin."

The older pupils gaped at him in disbelief. Some of them now also looked at him with interest.

"It wasn't the right move then – but it is now. I've made a choice. This House prides ambition. Here is _my_ ambition, my plan – I want Slytherin House to redeem itself from being the House where almost all the Death Eaters were schooled, and for it to no longer be a pariah House, where some pupils have to endure bullying, manipulation, and being forced to hold their tongues from speaking out against the bad apples."

Miss Pritchard gave a short bark of a humourless laugh. "And how do you think you are going to change the attitudes and ways of Slytherin, when we have been a long-standing House of tradition?"

"It won't be easy, I'm sure. And the process to change things for the better will take years," Harry admitted. "But apart from me and my friends standing up to any bullies, there's going to be more inter-house liaison from now on. My friends and I met with the teachers over the summer, and between ourselves we've come with up some ideas. When it come Quidditch teaching, pupils will be in practice groups made up from _all four_ Houses, to reduce the simmering rivalry. The Houses will still have their separate team training sessions, though. Inter-house study groups will soon be formed. And Muggle studies will now be compulsory for non Muggle-born pupils here! Amongst other subjects in those lessons, the headmistress wants young witches and wizards to understand what sacrifices Muggles have made over time to help keep this world free from _their_ tyrants. How they have helped to preserve the freedoms _we_ _also_ take for granted!"

There were a few protests. The crowd muttered between themselves.

"We've got to learn Muggle studies!?"

"What do you mean…? What sacrifices have Muggles made for us…?"

Harry pressed on, his heart pounding as he held his nerve to complete his laying of the gauntlet - the challenge – to his new fellow housemates. "By the end of this academic year, I want to see everyone in this House start to feel proud, to feel _happy_, that it was a Slytherin headmaster who helped me to bring down Voldemort. That it was a Slytherin head of House who led the charge of reinforcements that helped to bring down the worst of the Death Eaters. That there were, unknown to some people here, _Slytherin pupils_ who trained in Dumbledore's Army alongside pupils from the other Houses, and who later all stood in the battle alongside me, to fight for freedom against a dictatorship, against a madman, and against an army of evil. The future for Slytherin and the other Houses, for Hogwarts, for the wizarding community, and the human race in general, is what we all contribute in making it. So let's work together for a better world – and make the future brighter than the past has been. For everyone!"

He fell silent, and took a deep breath to calm himself after the speech that he had tried to practice in his head on the Hogwarts Express – after having dealt with Ginny. Harry's heart pounded as he awaited the reactions of his audience.

"Well said!" Astoria-as-Ernie called out, smirking.

Harry grinned back, remembering when the real Ernie had first said those same words to him, during their fifth year. Evidently, Astoria had acquired that memory…

"Our place is with you, Harry. Always," Luna declared, exchanging a meaningful look with Daphne, who nodded back as she gently squeezed Harry's hand in affirmation.

"After experiencing the horrors of last year, with the Carrows and Malfoy calling the hexes… I'm in with you, _Harry,_" said Malcolm Baddock.

Anya Lo gave a solemn nod. "Alright… Let's give it a try. I too would like to see our House being on friendlier terms with the others."

"I had no ambition to follow in father's dodgy footsteps, anyway…," muttered someone else.

One by one, the Slytherin pupils piped up to pledge their agreement and support. The murmuring gradually turned into a round of clapping, as Tracey, Luna, and Astoria-as-Ernie urged the other boys and girls to applaud The-Man-Who-Won and The-Woman-Who-Won.

The Pritchards hissed their frustration. They glanced at each other, and nodded.

They quickly whipped out their wands, and aimed at Harry and Daphne. "Incar-"

Two red bolts collectively shot out from the wands of Tracey and Astoria-as-Ernie. They struck the Pritchards in the chest. Brother and sister had just time to register their shock at the speed of the silent counter-attacks, before they crumpled and fell to the floor.

"Thanks, guys!" Harry nodded to his friends. The five of them turned to appraise the reactions of the other Slytherins. There were facial twitches and the bobbing of throats from several of the older ones, whilst the younger pupils generally had their jaws dropping open. 'Wow…!' was even whispered by a few.

"That was non-verbal spell casting! I've never seen a pupil do that before…"

"How come you were so quick…?" another girl spoke up.

"We were trained in the DA. By a good teacher!" Tracey smirked, her brown eyes flitting across to Harry.

Astoria-as-Ernie stepped forward with his raised wand. "Does anyone else want to challenge the new direction of this House?" he snapped.

There was a collective shake of heads.

"Good… Oh, one more thing before you see to the Pritchards, Malcolm and Anya. A suggestion…" Harry met their startled gazes. "The password to this Common Room. Which you've decided upon between yourselves…"

"Impervious… I guess it smacks too much of the old Slytherin style, doesn't it?" Malcolm muttered.

Daphne nodded in agreement. "When you can, change it to something…friendlier."

"We'll have a re-think," Anya conceded.

With that done, the crowd broke up and headed to the seats in the common room, to talk and to relax after their long day.

"You can't win them all," Harry muttered, watching as the grim-looking Malcolm and Anya levitated the Pritchards into their respective dormitories. Graeme and his sister would both be tongue-lashed when they came to, Harry knew.

"True – but that went better than I'd hoped! You were magnificent, Harry." Daphne slipped her arms around his neck and drew him in as she kissed him on the lips. He held her in turn as he returned his affection for her.

Tracey whistled her approval.

"Keep your approval more dignified, if you would, Trace," Daphne grumbled, as she took in Tracey's sniggering.

Astoria-as-Ernie slided up to them. "I know what the Pritchards are like. They respect strength – and we've demonstrated that strength to them! They might be a problem for you Harry, but they are grass snakes – not poisonous adders!"

"Thanks guys!" Harry took in his Slytherin band of friends – Daphne, Luna, Tracey, and Astoria-as-Ernie. "Are you all ready for the challenge we've all agreed on?"

"Too right we are," Tracey's brown eyes flashed with determination. "But let's have some fun tonight – just the five of us. Is that okay?"

"Daphne and I had better check out _our_ rooms," Harry pointed out.

"Then let's get to them now, Mr Potter," Daphne declared, tugging on his arms. She faced their friends. "Come round to our quarters in half-an-hour's time, guys! I'm understand the house-elves will still supply a few Butterbeers to the Head Boy and Head Girl after curfew."

"Oh! Will they supply crisps and Muggle party poppers, too?" Luna's face lit up.

Daphne chuckled. "We can ask them!"

"And, for tonight, you lot can return to your dormitories _after_ curfew. On the orders of your new Head Girl and Head Boy," Harry announced to the grinning faces around him.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

It was during the evening of the third school day that Daphne decided to conduct her Head girl tour of the school, without Harry.

But as she walked along the seventh-floor corridor outside of the Room of Requirement, she failed to react in time to the figure stepping out from behind a door to a storeroom.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

"Ur-"

Daphne started to fall face-forward towards the floor which was flying into her frozen field of vision. Her split-second of panic about injuring her face was then addressed as her ambusher then cast another spell upon her.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

With her petrified body unable to fight back in any way, Daphne could only silently seethe as she was floated along the twisting corridors of the seventh floor. She was still face-down, and so was able to gauge her position by watching the floor and lower walls pass her by. Her unseen assailant kept behind her, using the well-directed and sustained levitation charm to float Daphne to their destination – which they reached minutes later.

"Acid pops!" the attacker called out.

Nothing happened.

"Fizzing Whizbee!"

The silence fell again.

"Cockroach cluster!"

Well, if you're aiming for consistency…, Daphne thought. Although she was unable to smile with her lips, she was doing so in her head, instead.

"Aagghh! Sherbet lemon! Liquorish allsorts! Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! _Aaaggghhh_! Move aside, you stupid gargoyle!"

"You forgot Jelly Babies, Ginny…," Luna's Irish-accented voice called out, making Daphne silently sigh with relief.

"Cancel your spells on Daphne. Now!" Tracey growled.

There was a moment of hesitation. Then Daphne felt herself being carefully lowered to the floor.

"_Finite Incantatem!"_

Daphne groaned and cricked her neck and joints as feeling returned to them. She was relieved to find that her wand was still tucked behind the belt of her dark trousers. Carefully standing up, she turned to see Ginny Weasley standing before the gargoyle that guarded the approach to Headmistress McGonagall's office, her hands raised in surrender. Ginny's wand was now in Luna's hand – whilst Ginny was being prodded in the back by the tip of Tracey's wand. Like Ginny, they were in their casual clothes. Only she, being the Head Girl on patrol, was still in uniform.

"Thanks, guys." Daphne beamed. "The plan worked to perfection."

"The…plan!?" spluttered Ginny.

Daphne gave a hard smile. "How do you think Tracey and Luna managed to catch onto you so quickly? We knew where you were…"

"Daphne was acting as bait, Ginny. Whilst we followed at a discreet distance behind, under Harry's cloak," Tracey explained with a smile in her voice.

"Tracey anticipated your actions tonight," Luna elaborated. She hummed sadly. "We rather hoped that you had learnt your lesson by now…"

Ginny bowed her face, unable to withstand looking back into Luna's perceptive silver-grey eyes. "I'm desperate!" She wailed. "This is my last throw of the dice, to have Harry as my boyfriend…"

"…by hoping to operate the Transference device upon us both for you to become Daphne Greengrass? For the rest of your life?" Daphne challenged Ginny.

Her face twitched for a few moments. "Y-yes!" she admitted.

"And what was to become of the new Ginny Weasley?" Daphne narrowed her eyes, raising her wand to Ginny's throat.

"Sh-she was going to be locked away in a cage or somemutt in the Room of Requirement. I would've left her with food and water! I…I… I would've tried to find a way to copy all of your memories, so that I could become the new D-Daphne Greengrass! Then… Then I would've wiped out your own memory – before pl-planting my selected memories into you, with a com-compulsion not to harass Harry!" Ginny stuttered. "You would've become Ginny, with no memory of what had happened to you for a day or two!"

"And you would have had to do that all by yourself… Impressive. _If_ you could've actually carried it off," Daphne muttered darkly. "Maybe we shouldn't have told you about the Transference device at all." She turned to her fellow Slytherin witches. "Well, I think we need to go inside, and resolve this. What do you say, Tracey? Luna?"

Luna hummed as she stared into Ginny's frightened eyes. "I agree. Ginny needs to be saved from her own obsessions and stupidity."

Tracey gave a toothy grin. "Let's show Ginny what would have happened if she had got inside McGonagall's office. Better make sure that none of us hear the new password, Daffy!"

"Of course. _Muffliato!"_

And whilst Ginny, Luna, and Tracey's ears were filled with the temporary buzzing, the Head Girl called out the altered password. The gargoyle promptly leapt aside to reveal the staircase, which Ginny was frog marched into taking.

"Oh, by the way, Ginny. Professor McGonagall isn't such as _sweet_ a person as Dumbledore was," Daphne informed her.

Ginny pressed a hand to her reddening face. So calling out a list of different sweets wasn't going to get her into the Head's office anymore…

Inside, the Headmistress looked up from the papers on her desk as she sat. She put down her cup of tea and with a flick of her wand, she silenced the wizard radio relaying the news from its shelf at the side of the office.

"Good evening, ladies. What is the point of this visit?" McGonagall challenged them.

Ginny's heart pounded. Her throat was dry and sore. Her actions to ensnare Harry were now all going to be reported, and she was going to get expelled for attacking Daphne…

"Good evening, Headmistress," Daphne replied with a smile. "As you know, Miss Weasley here is aware of the device that my grandparents owned. She was thinking…of writing a paper about it for her Transfiguration coursework."

Ginny's heart missed a beat. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Really…? Then I'm afraid that you are too late, Miss Weasley." McGonagall turned her scrutinizing gaze towards Ginny. She gestured to the bare floor to one side of the wide office. "The Transference device _was_ here. It was moved, on the advice of Miss Davies, back into the care of the Ministry of Magic during the early hours of yesterday. They'll make sure that not even your father can find it. After all, it had done the work required of it. Just as well. I suspect that its power levels were depleted again…"

"What a shame… That means that you can't write about my grandparents device, Ginny." Daphne gave a false smile. "Well, we are sorry for wasting your time, Professor. Have a good evening."

McGonagall nodded to them, as Daphne, Luna, and Tracey turned around and grabbed hold of the speechless Ginny.

Back in the storeroom where she had hidden during her calculated wait for Daphne to do her round, Ginny was forced to take a seat on a spare desk as the other girls pointed their wands at her.

"I d-don't understand…! Why are y-you being so lenient t-towards me?" Ginny managed to splutter. "You could've told McGonagall the truth, Daphne! You could've had me removed…"

"…from the school? Like you were planning to have me removed from Harry with that potentially-dangerous scheme of yours? Despite your actions, I'm not going to degrade myself to the level of being an 'evil snake'. I'm not even going to deduct House Points from you," Daphne fired back, as she fought to control her ongoing restraint towards Ginny. "The fact is that Harry wants you to find redemption."

"H-he does? After wha…?"

"Even after what you have done – doping Daphne with Amortentia, when you thought your target was Harry," Luna spoke up.

"However, after your attack on Daffy, you won't be getting off entirely scot-free tonight," Tracey added, her eyes glaring at Ginny.

Ginny shook and started to cry. She stared at Luna, who looked sadly back at her.

"The pain won't last long, Ginny," her former friend declared softly.

"You'll find yourself dumped outside the Gryffindor common room, by the time you awaken. As Head girl I have the authority of the Headmistress to do what I'm about to do. And right now, I'm extending the same permission to my friends here," Daphne clarified. "If you try anything else to come between Harry and me again, we _won't_ be so lenient next time! Got that?"

Ginny nodded and hung her head, closing her eyes. "Do it, then."

And with that, Daphne fired the first Bat-Bogey hex – which struck Ginny in the face, stinging her. Tracey and Luna followed suit…

_"Splatt!"_

"SPLATT!"

Ginny was left sprawled and unconscious on the floor, with her wand tucked back into her trousers pocket.

"Right, then…" Daphne huffed. She turned and left the storeroom with her fellow Slytherin witches. "…I'll return and levitate Weasel here at the stroke of Curfew. But for now, I need to do my Head Girl round. Coming with me, ladies?"

"Sure thing, Daffy," Tracey giggled.

"Me too!" gushed Luna.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The next evening saw Ginny Weasley rushing into the girl's toilets on the second floor. She had endured the final lesson of the day – which had been a NEWT Potions session. Even though she had partnered with Hermione, and Professor Slughorn had been a much more pleasant teacher than Snape, she had found it hard to focus on Slughorn's teaching or on the instructions on how to brew a healing potion.

Instead, she had felt like salt had been rubbed into the wound of her broken heart, whenever she had glimpsed Harry working with Daphne. Harry's robes – and Luna's robes – were now of course trimmed with green. The blazer badges and ties of her two former friends, had been turned by the magic of the house-elves overnight during their first night back in school, so that they were both bearing the same snake emblems and silver and green stripes as Daphne, Tracey, and the other Slytherins present.

Ginny still couldn't quite accept it.

_Harry and Luna are Slytherins! They're snakes!_

And they did not look at all unhappy about it. Harry seemed the most content and relaxed that Ginny had seen him in a long while, as he had paid attention to both Slughorn's instructions and to what he was doing, as he and Daphne had talked to each other, co-coordinating themselves efficiently around their cauldron – smiling widely at each other as they did so. Harry had nodded to Ginny at the start of the lesson, whilst she had stared back, rigid and fuming – but had otherwise avoided looking at her. For her part, Luna had given a cheery wave when she entered the potion classroom with the chatty, smiling Tracey – but again, Ginny had failed to return any warmth as she took in the snake emblem on Luna's blazer.

_Traitor!_

But in the stillness of the girl's toilets, with only the dips of the old taps – and her own sobs – to break the silence, Ginny knew, deep down in her heart that Luna wasn't really a traitor. Neither was Harry – or any of her friends. It was her who had lost their trust by stupidly being so fixated on her goal of ensnaring Harry – the goal that her mother had pushed her towards, via the means of Amortentia…

Ginny vaguely wondered how Luna would cope in Slytherin – after having been bullied by some of the girls within Ravenclaw. No doubt having Tracey in the same dormitory (a detail that she'd overheard Luna tell Harry at breakfast time) helped. Having the two people you had faced Voldemort with – and come back to life with – as the Head Boy and Head Girl would've also put off any budding bullies from harming Luna or her possessions. Especially when the Head Boy was Harry Potter, who would do anything for his loyal and trusted friends. And Luna was now one of his most loyal and most trusted…

However, it had not been the Potions lesson which had driven Ginny to despair, but instead what had happened after the evening meal when she entered the Owlery to post the bad news of her mission failure to ensnare Harry, after writing the hardest letter in her life. In the Owlery, she had caught Harry and Daphne cuddling and smooching. In a fit of temper, Ginny had screamed her frustration at the startled pair and, ignoring their pleas for her to stop, ran back straight to the school – to end up in the toilets that hardly any of the girls used, thanks to Moaning Myrtle's haunting, off-putting presence.

Her undelivered letter was now crumpled in her clenched fist, as she pressed her back to a bare wall, and slid down to rest on the floor, sobbing.

How long she remained in that position, she didn't know. But eventually, she looked up as the sound of footsteps made their presence known. A pair of polished black shoes stopped in front of her bowed head. Then a hand gently reached out and stroked her shoulder.

"Come here, Ginny," a boy's voice instructed her.

"Hurr…?" Ginny sniffled, and then found herself embraced by a pair of warm arms as the owner knelt down on the floor next to her. The voice wasn't Harry's. The tie in the vision of her watering eyes was yellow – but the voice was not Ron's either…

She looked up.

"Nev-Neville?" she whispered.

The shy-looking boy of previous years had turned rather handsome over the last year. He smiled, nodded, and offered her a tissue.

"You-you're not asking why…"

"I knew what this is all about, Ginny. Harry, Daphne, and the others have filled me in on your scheme. Harry was worried about you, after you ran out on him and Daphne at the Owlery – so he consulted the Marauder's Map and decided now was the right time to send me in, if I wanted to. I agreed. So here I am."

"Send you in…?"

"This is the final part of Harry's plan for you, Ginny. The re-sorting was agreed between our gang and the teachers to help heal the divisions between the Houses – as well as to place Harry where he could do the most good, without you distracting him," Neville explained.

"Your g-gang? The N-New Marauders?" Ginny stammered.

"That's right. And now, along with Ron and Hannah, it's my responsibility to see that Hufflepuff House plays its part in helping to heal and unite Hogwarts – after the long, dark days of the last year."

"Then…what's your role in th-the scheme of th-things with regard to me, Neville?" Ginny blew her nose. "Are you going to pull out the knife that was stabbed and t-twisted in my heart? Are you going to m-make me bleed, by telling me you're no longer a friend, because of what I did?"

Neville shook his head. "I'm here because Harry knows how I feel about you, despite being told what you've done. Harry and the others are angry with you – but they don't hate you, Ginny. Harry wants you to find redemption. And I'm going to help you find it… That's if you will let me."

Ginny's eyes widened, as Neville's words sunk in. "But…, but…I don't deserve kindness! You're going to become a l-lord after leaving school, aren't you?"

"That's right."

"But… But I tried to ensnare Harry! To become Lady Potter-Black! To have enough money for me and my family, after all the years of near-poverty – and…"

"I know. You can't become Lady Potter-Black, Ginny. But maybe…maybe you could become…Lady Longbottom. If you want to take our friendship to a higher level." Neville grinned.

"Lady…Longbottom!" Ginny snorted with laughter and she hugged Neville fiercely. She shared a wide smile with him. "Th-that still sounds a b-better alternative than me dying without anyone to love!"

Neville laughed back. "I guess so. So… Do you think that you…?"

"…can love you? I already admire you, Neville for casting Levicorpus on Bellatrix Lestrange whilst she was distracted by fighting mum. Then you had got that screaming harpy dangling as high as possible in the Great Hall…"

"…I cancelled the jinx, before she could use the wand that was still in her hand. I won't forget her look of horror – or her final scream – just before her head smacked into the floor…" Neville looked down. His satisfaction at bringing justice upon the woman who had tortured his parents into madness was tempered by his memory of Bellatrix's grisly end. Still, that evil woman had deserved her fate.

"You avenged Fred… Wait… I never did thank you properly for that…" Ginny's brown eyes looked meaningfully into Neville's as he slowly raised his face again. With trembling hands, she carefully cupped his jaw and slowly drew her face closer, even as she tilted it to one side. Her heart pounded with a new excitement. So too did Neville's as he met her halfway for their first, gentle kiss.

Moments later they gradually broke away.

"That…really felt good," Ginny admitted.

"Yeah…," Neville agreed. "So… A new beginning, Ginny? For us both? See how far the road will take us?" He held out his hand to help her up.

Ginny did not hesitate to offer him her hand in return. The clouds that had hovered on her head, in her despair, had started to part a little. If Neville was really prepared to trust her, after all she had done, then she needed to redeem herself. The letter to her mum would wait for now…

"I can't guarantee that I can give you the love that you want, right now," Ginny confessed. "But yeah… We can try. I've already promised Harry there'll be no more love potions made or sent by me – and I meant it." Now back on her feet, Ginny leaned her forehead against Neville's. "Thank you, Neville. For giving me this chance."

"You're welcome, Gin," he replied, stroking her red hair.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

On the first Sunday after their return to Hogwarts, Harry and most of his expanded circle of friends prepared for their agreed rendezvous.

After dinner in the Great Hall, they had all changed into their casual clothes. Between them, Harry and Daphne had ensured that the permissions from the heads of the Houses had been granted, so that Ron, Hermione, Luna, Tracey, and Theodore weren't subject to curfew that night.

Being the Head boy and Head girl, Harry and Daphne were allowed to go where they were heading – as were those who were walking with them.

"Don't worry, Ron," Harry declared, lightly slapping Ron's shoulder as their party met up with those who were waiting for them at their destination - the Forbidden Forest. "I'll make notes for you, in case you don't get to our Runes class tomorrow morning. After all, the teachers know why you might be late!"

Ron gave a sheepish smile. "Thanks, Harry."

"And Hermione and I will do the same for you at our Potions class, Tracey," Daphne added, as she hugged her anxious-looking bespectacled friend. When they had parted, Tracey received a second squeeze from Hermione. Then Luna moved in to provide a third.

"You guys are the best! I'm…, I'm still scared – even after that calming draught you brewed for me, Luna…," Tracey confessed.

"You will be fine, Tracey. You'll have a good, experienced teacher to look after you all tonight," Luna reassured her, in her dreamy manner. "Think of it as starting a new adventure – one that you are sharing with Theodore and the others! Yes, it will hurt – but I understand, from what Professor Lupin has told us, that it's actually very liberating, once you have the right partner to encourage you to accept the new 'you'!"

"That's exactly right, Luna," Remus Lupin spoke up, as he stepped forward with Dora – his arm around her shoulder. "It took a special lady to persuade me to stop fighting a part of myself, and instead embrace the other side of me. When I did that, I found myself able to control my transformations when the full moon wasn't around. That in time allowed me to…."

"…surprise Fenrir Greyback and tear out his throat, when he was about to kill me on the ledge above the Black Lake," Dora Lupin completed her husband's narrative, as she lovingly entwined her hand with his and smiled. "I won't after forget the look of shock on his face, just before he tumbled down into the water."

"And thanks to you two, I have a new family!" Lavender Brown gushed as she stepped into the clearing with Hagrid. She beamed and waved at everyone – and then she shyly faced Ron. He walked over to Lavender and held her close. She embraced him, rubbing her nose against his as they laughed.

"I'm glad to see you're getting into the spirit of things already, Ron!" Lavender's expression suddenly turned sombre. "I apologise for the pain you're going to experience. It won't last forever," she whispered. "Even though you're a Hufflepuff now, you've still got the heart of a Gryffindor…"

"He's braver than me…," Hermione admitted.

"Thanks." Ron smiled back at Hermione, and then he faced Lavender again. "Don't apologise, Lav. We've gone over all of this before I committed myself," he replied. "Even if I could back out, I won't. My place is with you, now. And with everyone else here in the same boat. For better or for worse. For good."

Lavender's eyes were moist. But she nodded solemnly. "Understood. Welcome…on board our boat, Ron," she declared.

Hermione gave her an encouraging smile. "Take good care of him, Lavender. Ron's changed for the better in recent months. You've been a good influence on him."

Lavender momentarily dipped her gaze downwards. "By being injured and lying in hospital for weeks?"

"But it was seeing how injured you were, after the battle, that helped to make me grow up," Ron answered, his hand brushing her blonde-brown hair. "I couldn't save Fred. But even though you and me had never really developed a proper boyfriend-girlfriend relationship… Well, I realised that you needed someone to help pull you through, besides the Patils. After your mother learnt of your condition and rejected you…" He tensed. "You deserve a lot better than that, Lav."

"And now we have each other…" Lavender's eyes flicked to Hermione, Harry, Daphne, and Luna. "I will take good care of Ron, guys. I promise."

"We know you will," Harry answered with a smile, happy for them both. He looked across to Remus. "My godson's being looked after by the Patil twins?" he asked.

"That's right, Harry. The headmistress has allowed them to use our quarters for each time this evening comes around." Remus chuckled. "I think Filius deserves a break, after the last two occasions over the summer. Teddy's rather prone to pulling on his beard…"

"Wait! Theo! Where's Theo?" Tracey looked terror-stricken as she realised that they were missing one of their number. "He told us he had to finish off an essay before getting here…"

"Theodore's not 'ere yet, Tracey," Hagrid huffed, looking worried. "Hope he arrives soon, 'cos it'll soon be mo-"

"Wait…" Dora tipped her face to one side whilst staring back into the gloomy depths of the forest. "I can hear someone approaching!"

The party of friends stayed silent for several moments, and then Theodore Nott, still dressed in his Ravenclaw robes, tie, and school uniform, panted as he came into view from the direction of Hogwarts. He slowed down to a stop after his sprint. "So-sorry, everyone… Got lost…on the way!"

"You idiot… I'm relying on you to lead the way tonight!" Tracey giggled as she rushed over to embrace him.

He smirked. "Once I've changed, I'll be in my element," he told her.

"I miss you, now that you're not in Slytherin anymore!"

Theodore shrugged. "It's just as well that the only pupils in Slytherin who know what really happened to me during the battle here in May, are my friends. And I feel that I'm gaining confidence in Ravenclaw. Besides, I'm helping Harry's grand plan to unite the Houses…"

Harry nodded back at him. "…by acting as our liaison link between Ravenclaw and Slytherin Houses. Just as Hermione here is our Gryffindor link, and Ron, Neville, and Hannah are our Hufflepuff links. And each link counts! Never doubt that."

"And there's something that I've realised, Harry," Lupin put to him. "Tonight, Dora and I will leading not just a past Gryffindor and a newly-sorted Ravenclaw, we will have a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin joining in." He chuckled. "A full set!"

Harry grinned. "Yes, it is. Another way to get someone from all of the Houses together, Remus!"

Lupin nodded. "Like you've now got a gang of friends from all four Houses, Harry. I approve of the name you've all taken up, by the way."

Luna and Harry shared a glance. "We felt it was just right, Professor." Luna smiled serenely. "Harry and all of us are honoring Sirius and James – and some of us are following in your footsteps. Literally."

Daphne beamed. "The Marauders were all Gryffindors – but we New Marauders represent all of Hogwarts. It's only fitting, if we're to truly heal the divisions within this school," she declared.

Remus Lupin nodded again, and wiped away a tear at the memory of James Potter and Sirius Black. Then he clapped his hands, gaining the attention of everyone present.

"Time to crack on! The circle of protection is nearly complete. Once those using it have stepped inside, Hagrid and Hermione will complete it from my instructions, so everyone will be safe. Tracey – as we've previously agreed, you will have your own circle of protection. Everything that you need will be waiting for you inside it. Now, please take up your positions!"

Harry, Hermione, Daphne, and Luna accompanied Hagrid to the larger chalk-drawn circle marked out on the bare stretch of ground in the clearing. Passing into it where the circle was incomplete, they sat down whilst Hagrid squatted and completed the circle from inside – with Hermione casting the final incantations, whilst reading out from the open book with instructions that Lupin had left for her. Her lit wand acted as her torch to read by in the darkening gloom.

Meanwhile, Tracey had walked into the smaller, incomplete chalk circle with Dora Lupin. Harry, Hermione, Daphne, and Luna all looked up as Tracey gasped. She was now holding a grey and white wolf skin with its hollowed-out head, and a jar containing a salve.

"B-but… That's _your_ wolf skin, Dora!" Tracey exclaimed. "The one that the Ministry provided you, as part of your reward for your 'war services' – so that…so that you and Remus could run together! How are you going to…"

"I don't need it now, kid." Dora beamed. "I transformed of my own accord for the first time, along with Remus, a month ago."

"You mean… You got him to…bite you!?" Tracey exclaimed, her mouth dropping open with wonder. "That's so…romantic!"

Harry had to cover up his mouth, to prevent himself from snorting with laughter at Tracey's interpretation of that event.

"Well, the bite stung a bit. I bled a little… And, later on, the first change hurt like hell. But compared to giving birth to Teddy, it wasn't much worse." Dora winked.

"She persuaded me after the last full moon, yes," Remus answered, smiling at the awestruck Tracey. "She hasn't given me reason to regret it, yet."

Dora smirked back at him. "And you won't regret it, ever, dear husband. I told you, I don't want you to feel bad again about being a werewolf…"

"…which means that this skin – and the salve – are now yours for keeps, Tracey," Remus filled Tracey in.

"Unless you decide that you've enjoyed yourself so much tonight, that you want to join us permanently, Trace." Theodore grinned at her as he passed by. "Anyway, I'll see you soon!"

Still holding the wolf skin in her arms, Tracey watched her boyfriend disappear into the tree line. Close by, Lavender giggled as she led Ron by the hand in another direction. There was a wave from both of them to those staying behind, before the couple disappeared into the gathering shadows behind a ridge. Then, standing on the outside, Dora used the available chalk to complete the circle of protection around Tracey.

"This circle is a safety measure for you. In case you have any second thoughts, kid!" Dora told her.

Tracey smirked and shook her head. "I came here to experience what it is like. And to share the night with Theo…"

"I admire your pluck, Tracey," Remus praised her. "You know what to do, then. Get changed whilst we do so ourselves! We'll be back in a few minutes." And with that, the Lupins joined hands and jogged into the forest – heading in a different direction from those taken by Theodore, Ron and Lavender.

"I've spoken with the centaurs. They're keepin' well away from this part o' the forest for tonight," Hagrid announced to Harry and the three girls with them. He then patted the wicker hampers next to him within their circle of protection. "We're all ready! The night's goin' to be dry and mild. Perfect for the new ones." Hagrid beamed.

"That's good…" Harry trailed off as he spied the nervous-looking Tracey Davis begin to undress – starting with her shoes and jacket, then unbuttoning her dark trousers. He blushed and looked away before Tracey could expose her underwear.

Daphne chuckled and rubbed Harry's flushed cheek. She, Luna, and Hermione watched on as Tracey removed everything – whilst Hagrid followed Harry's example in watching the trees wavering slightly in the light wind coming from the direction of the sea, not far away to the west. The full moon was beginning to show itself in the twilight sky, rising from the swathes of forest to the east of them.

Daphne, Luna, and Hermione watched in fascination as Tracey – now having coated herself with the magical salve, removed her glasses and placed them inside their case in her jacket pocket. Then she draped the wolf skin across her back before placing the hollowed-out head over her own.

Harry felt a nudge in his ribs from Hermione.

"It's okay to look at Tracey now, Harry," she whispered.

Harry and Hagrid turned back around, and saw that Tracey was now crouched on the ground in such a way that the large wolf skin covered almost everything of her – leaving only her lower legs as exposed flesh. Daphne clung to Harry – and he felt her pounding heartbeat, her anxiety and tension. And yet saw too the fascination in her face – the same fascination that was reflected in the wide eyes of Hermione, Luna, and the alert, paternal expression of Hagrid.

For several, heart-thumping moments, Harry could not see anything happening. Then Tracey crawled out of the circle of protection, as she felt a rush of heat through her animal skin-clad body. She gave a cry and fell to one side. Harry held Daphne and himself back, as the sound of bones crunching and stretching filled the air. Harry saw Tracey's form change. Girl and fur skin fused together, and then the pelt seemed to expand to cover all of Tracey's body. Moments later, their Slytherin friend collapsed and fell silent and still, lying prone across the clearing. She lay there, panting; recovering her strength – then Tracey rose upon her four paws as a proud, newborn she-wolf…

The transformed witch threw back her head, cocked her pointed ears, and howled. Her song conveyed a note of pure joy.

Daphne gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, whilst Harry saw Hermione nervously chew on her finger as Luna held her.

One by one, Tracey's cry was echoed back by other lupine howls. Then shapes emerged from the trees surrounding the clearing – the shapes of other wolves, whose eyes glowed yellow in the moonlight that pierced the gloom. The largest of them bounded over to the Tracey-wolf. In the light cast from Hagrid's lantern, the larger wolf was revealed to be a brown-furred male. And now drawing up besides him was a brown-furred female, whose cranial hair was now turning a shade of pink…

Harry smiled. Still, his heart thumped madly. He and his human friends had to stay within their circle for their own safety.

The new grey and white wolf was sniffed at by the two larger wolves. Tucking her tail in between her rear legs and keeping her head low, Tracey sniffed back at them. Then she rolled onto her back, exposing her throat and underbelly to them as a sign of submission. Satisfied, the Lupins nudged their latest brethren back onto her feet, and then backed away as they howled again.

The rest of the pack emerged from the forest. A slender pale brown-furred female was now accompanied by a ginger-furred male, who looked a little uncertain with his legs as he slowly strode forward – making Hermione laugh with relief. Then a dark brown-furred male jogged over to join Tracey and the rest of the gathered wolves. Tracey again exposed her underside to the three latest arrivals. Growling, they all then nipped at her – before licking her face and nudging Tracey back upon her paws. Rising up, she lolled out her long tongue and licked her new lupine brothers and sister back.

"She's done it! Tracey's been accepted as part o' the pack!" Hagrid clapped. He opened up the hamper next to him and began to pass round the wrapped clunks of deer meat to Harry and the girls, ready to throw onto the ground.

"I can't believe I'm feeding Tracey…," Daphne muttered as the grey and white wolf bounded over to halt just outside the circle of protection and clamp her new fangs into the blood-streaked offering with relish. Next to her, the dark-brown dog-wolf smiled as he tore into the meat that Harry had just tossed over to him. Harry thought back to the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts. Lavender hadn't been the only pupil to have been bitten by Fenrir, before the transformed Remus had killed him. Theodore had been found with wounds and bite marks, alongside a Death Eater he had killed – whilst Ron's feelings for Lavender, whilst sitting besides her bedside at St. Mungo's, had eventually led him to asking her to pass on her curse to him, so that it would no longer be a curse for her, but a shared journey between two budding lovers. Just as it had been for Remus and Dora Lupin.

Harry was happy for his friends. Ron had really grown up and he had committed himself to a cause – to help Lavender and his new kind develop self-control, to gain acceptance in the wizarding world, and to help fight for their rights.

"I can't believe I'm feeding Lavender _and _Ron!" Hermione retorted as she reached into the hamper and threw over another half-unwrapped clunk of deer meat to the pair of wolves on the other side of the chalk barrier from her.

Harry chuckled. True to form, the ginger-furred wolf was scoffing down anything that the Lavender-wolf was unable to get to before him. In the meantime, Luna and Hagrid were proving the food for the Lupins.

Minutes later, as the werewolf pack finished off the last of their meal, Lavender and Ron licked each other's mouths, as did Tracey and Theodore. Then, at a growl from Remus and Dora Lupin, the four junior wolves got back up and followed their alphas by jogging back into the depths of the Forbidden Forest, to begin their run and find their first live quarry of the night.

The Ron-wolf and the Tracey-wolf glanced back once at their human friends, before turning and bounding onwards to take up their places alongside their partners as the pack made its way.

"I'm glad Tracey's plan has worked out! She and the others… They were beautiful…," Luna gushed.

"Yes, they were. I'm glad we came. Thank you, Hagrid," Hermione added.

"My pleasure." Hagrid puffed out his chest, smiling.

Harry patted the shoulders of both Hermione and Daphne. "Don't worry, girls. Ron and Tracey are in capable hands…er, paws. They'll be fine."

"I know." Daphne relaxed and entwined her hand and forearm with Harry's. "Still… I'm looking forward to the tale Tracey's going to tell us about her little adventure, tomorrow!"

Harry grinned. "She told me that she was going to play tag with Theo, after their hunt, by nipping on his tail and running off. Not that he knows this. Yet."

Daphne shook her head, smiling. "I wouldn't put it pass Tracey to do anything, when she's in a mischievous mood…"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Early October 1998**

"Molly, I'm home!"

Arthur Weasley entered the Burrow, straightening up as he emerged from the floo-connection into the lounge and used his wand to flick off the ash. Another day of work at the Ministry of Magic had just ended, and he was looking forward to unwinding over the evening meal and a cup of strong tea.

Still, although he was certainly glad that the war was over – and that none of them were living in a climate of fear anymore, compared to just a few months earlier – Mr Weasley's smile was subdued. His cluttered house was now just a home to himself and his wife. The loss of Fred aside, the time was coming when none of their many children would be around to fill the yawning emptiness of the place. Bill had been living away before he married Fleur. Charlie, Percy, and George had their own homes. Ron had moved out during the summer into 12 Grimmald Place (rumour had reached him that he was about to live with that Brown girl who had been injured in that last battle of the war). And of course, Ron and Ginny were both spending their last year at Hogwarts.

Mr Weasley suddenly froze, turning his head to one side and listening to read into the unexpected silence. The only answer to his call was a sobbing from the kitchen…

He soon rushed onto the scene, to find Molly sat at the kitchen table, with the opened letter lying before her. Her clenched fingers were pulling at her hair, as the tears ran from her red eyes and poured down her flushed face.

"Molly! What's wrong?" Arthur walked over to her. As he drew level, his wife twisted round in her seat and grabbed him, as if she was drowning at sea and he was her lifejacket…

"Th-the plan! It's all gone wrong!" she wailed. "We're going to be poor again!"

"Poor!?" Arthur's eyes widened behind his spectacles. "I've had a promotion this summer, and we've got plenty of money in our vault. But you keep spending it on too many clothes, and records, and chocolates…"

"Read the letter, Arthur! We've lost control of Harry…"

With his free hand, Mr Weasley grabbed hold of the owl-delivered letter. His throat turned dry and he took a deep breath to steady his frayed nerves as he took in the contents. The handwriting was undoubtedly Ginny's, and it read:

'_Mum_…(NOT 'Dear Mum', Arthur observed)

_There was a resorting for the 7__th__ and honorary 7__th__ years here at Hogwarts – and although I'm still a Gryff, Harry isn't. There is no chance of me becoming Lady Potter-Black anymore. Instead, I'm now falling for Neville. He has learnt of what I was trying to achieve with Harry – but he has been good enough to give me a clean break and a chance to find happiness with him, instead. I intend to take it. Maybe I will become Lady Longbottom, and maybe not. But I will no longer be a part of your scheming, mum. Ron found out about the plan. That's why he left home._

_Harry is now spoken for – and I just want him to be happy. After all he's been through, he sure deserves it. _

_Give my love to Dad._

_Your daughter, Ginny.'_

"So it's come to this…," Arthur Weasley sighed. Prising himself apart from Molly, he sat down in the chair next to her and took off his glasses to rub his eyes. He stared back at his wife as she pulled out a handkerchief, dried her eyes and loudly blew her nose. Then, as she regained a bit of her composure, Arthur summoned up his courage, and addressed her.

"Look at me, Molly."

She trembled a little as she did so. "What House has Harry gone into? Not Slytherin I hope!" she whispered with horror. "Which girl has stolen his heart? He can't be gay! The love portions I got Ginny to use wouldn't have worked if Harry wasn't attracted to girls… _Which_ witch has taken Ginny's place? I'm going to throttle her, and…"

"Stop right there!" Arthur snapped, making Mrs Weasley suddenly fall silent, as if she had been stunned. He took a deep breath, and ploughed on.

"I warned you about this being the wrong thing to do, Molly! I wanted to warn Harry – but you and Dumbledore swore me to secrecy on my magic. Well, I dare say Harry won't want to visit us anymore! Maybe it's just as well Dumbledore isn't around any longer… Harry would've gone after him, and there would've been hell to pay!"

"I'm sorry, Arthur… I just wanted our family to be provided for. I wanted Ginny to be happy," Molly whimpered.

"Whilst trapping Harry into a marriage based on having Ginny still doping him with the occasional love potion… No, Molly, the scheming ends now! Do you hear me? No one is going to kill, injure, or hex whoever Harry's in love with! Let him and them be. Harry's suffered long enough as it is," Arthur Weasley ordered.

"We're going to be poor…!"

Arthur snorted. "No, we are not! Our daughter has been made an offer of a relationship by Neville Longbottom! And whilst the Longbottoms are not as rich or as prominent as the Potter family name, one thing is clear to me. Provided we are sensible about how the money coming into this house is used, we are _not_ going to be poor! But more importantly… If Ginny is going to find real love with Neville, let it come naturally from their own hearts… We are not going to do anything underhand again. Got it?"

Molly managed to raise her wide, frightened eyes from the table to look at him. Her normal anger at being challenged by anyone had gone - and she was just as shattered now as her years-long scheme for Harry was.

She gave a quick nod. "Arthur… You're… You're not going to…divorce me, are you?"

His heart hammered. Releasing the breath he had been holding back, Mr Weasley replied.

"No."

Molly Weasley gave a sigh of relief. Then she broke down into another round of crying.

"I'm sorry, Ar-Arthur. You're…you're right. Please for-forgive me…!"

Arthur got up from his seat and hugged Molly tight as she wept. In that moment he knew that they would have a long way to go to repair the damage that Albus Dumbledore, Molly, and Ginny had done to Harry. But Ginny had started on her journey of redemption, it seemed. So too would his wife. He would see to it.

Above anything else, Arthur still loved his Molly. He wasn't going to leave her. Now or ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**The Silver Trio**

**Middle of November 1998**

Wearing their casual clothes, Ron and Astoria-as-Ernie helped Harry into the Head Boy's bedroom between them, as Harry called out the password. His legs were just about working again – but it felt strange putting weight on them, given what had happened over the course of the day so far.

With Harry now sitting on his bed, the two other young men removed the blankets that they had conjured up and wrapped around him. Then they applied warming charms to dry their friend off.

"Are you okay now?" Astoria-as-Ernie asked Harry, whilst nervously tapping his fingers on Harry's bed. He realised what he was doing, and promptly stopped it. "Sorry. Ernie's habit has become a part of me."

Harry's lips twitched with amusement. "Don't worry, _Ernie._ And…I'm okay, I guess. Just reeling from it all. What Luna inadvertently set in motion…" He paused. "Where are your sister and Luna now?"

"I heard Daffy order Hermione and Tracey to take Luna to the lounge here, whilst Hannah and _Astoria_ helped to wrap Daphne up – like we have with you. Sis wanted to be put in her bedroom. Luna's not here yet – but I think she's being put on the sofa between this bedroom and Daffy's, Harry."

"Just as well it's a Hogsmeade weekend – and we got out there yesterday," Harry sighed. "I hope nobody else saw me or Daphne being carried in…"

Astoria-as-Ernie smirked. "The real Ernie is really great at Notice-Me-Not spells and the like! And thanks to her and me sharing our magic cores, so am I. Hardly anyone would've seen, or heard, us…"

"I'm rather hoping _nobody_ _at all_ saw us. This is so embarrassing…" Harry shook his head.

"Er… Where are your glasses, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry slapped his forehead. "Right… Yes! My eyesight's back to what passes as normal for me! Um… They must still be in the bathroom for the Prefects, Ron. Where Luna…" Harry trailed off, his face red.

Ron rolled his eyes. "What _exactly_ happened, Harry? Luna was sobbing her heart out when I saw Hermione and Tracey… Er, covering her up."

Harry clutched at the blankets around him, to cover up his own nakedness. His wrapped up legs were dangling over the side of the bed. With apprehension, he pressed the soles of his damp feet against the floor and tried to put some weight on them – but his legs still felt…not yet back to normal.

"Long story, Ron." Harry gave a long sigh. "Luna got carried away."

"It's never that straightforward where Luna's concerned. Right?" Ron smiled.

"Um… No. It isn't."

"I'll fetch Harry's glasses," Astoria-as-Ernie offered, as he walked out of the room. "I'll let you pair talk it out."

"I could do with some water…," Harry muttered.

Ron raised his eyebrows at him, as he sat on the chair before the dressing table. "After what you've been through?" he remarked.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Water to _drink_, Ron."

Ron fought to keep the smirk off his face as he fetched Harry the bottle of water from his belongings in the bedroom. Harry sipped at it.

"Want to talk about it, Harry? Or do you want to be left alo-"

"Don't go away, Ron." Harry took a moment to get his thoughts into order. "I need to get it out of my system."

"Okay, mate. Shoot."

"I guess I should go back to the Quidditch game, when Slytherin were playing against Gryffindor…," Harry started.

"Ginny still can't get over the fact that you're now a Slytherin Chaser, who raced against her for the Quaffle," Ron pointed out. "And that Luna's a Slytherin Beater."

Harry shrugged. "She'll have to get used to it. Maybe I shouldn't have applied to join the Slytherin Quidditch team – but it's our last year here, after all! And I wanted to prove to my fellow Snakes that I'm serious about making Slytherin House respectable again. And with me around - and Tracey as the new Seeker - no one's cheating… Anyway, Luna was eager to join the team too – and she did so well as one of the Beaters, that when we won the game and got back onto the ground, I rushed over to kiss her on the cheek. Only somehow I found myself spinning her around in the air, and then kissing her on the lips…"

"I didn't see that," Ron confessed.

"No. This was at the entrance to the changing rooms – and luckily no one saw this, apart from…Daphne. She had rushed over from the Slytherin spectator stand to congratulate me, Tracey, and Luna."

Ron winced. "Awwk-wward... So what happened then?"

"Well… Of course she wasn't happy, and stormed off. When I caught up with her, in the Astronomy Tower, I apologised for upsetting her. Daphne asked me if I had feelings for Luna. I gave her my honest answer – which was that Luna had been a really good friend to me, as well as being my 'stand-in sister', and that I cared about her. I just got carried away when I kissed Luna."

"But there's more…?" Ron pressed him.

Harry momentarily blushed. "Um… I managed to reassure Daphne. She hugged and kissed me – but although I was kissing her back, I wasn't getting…er, _excited_, where Daphne was hoping I would be, to demonstrate how I felt about her. And that made Daphne frustrated. Luna later told me that she heard Daphne spill out her frustrations whilst she had a chin-wag with Tracey." Harry took a deep breath and released it. "The bottom line, Ron, is that several weeks on from Daphne and me becoming _ourselves_ again, Daphne is attracted to me, with me being a boy again – but I was not quite yet attracted to Daphne. Don't get me wrong! I'm not gay – even at breakfast this morning, I regarded Daphne and Luna as pretty, but…," he trailed off.

Ron slowly nodded. "I get you. So Luna managed to get herself deliberately possessed by the mermaid's magic in the Prefects Bathroom…, in order to _encourage _you to be attracted to the fairer sex again?"

There was a nod from Harry. "From what's happened this morning, I now know what Luna's plan was, Ron."

"I had an inkling, mate. For the last couple of months, I've noticed Luna looking at you at times with an expression similar to how Lavender looks at me. It ain't just her usual dreamy expression… She loves you, mate. As does Daphne."

"Yeah… I know that. _Now._" Harry sighed. "Anyway… To keep the story short, Luna dreamed up this crazy scheme in recent weeks. She fancied me – but kept quiet because she knew that Daphne and I were waiting to fully readjust to becoming ourselves again, and be a couple once more. Also, I've discovered that Luna felt that she wasn't attractive enough. Her plan was this – to go into the Prefects bathroom this morning to complete the complex magical ritual she'd been planning, following the mermaid's advice. Then get me summoned to the bathroom to find Luna in the big pool there, and entice me into the water so that we could engage in a bout of touching and snogging. Nothing more than what you and Lavender did in our sixth year, Ron."

"Okay… I was talking to you when Luna's unicorn patronus came along and asked you to go to the bathroom to see her." Ron bobbed his head. "I take it that when you got there, that…?"

"…yeah. I was dumbstruck when I found Luna in the big pool, amongst the foam bubbles, wearing a just seashell bra. She held my attention even more when she giggled and flipped a little water at me, using her fish tail." Harry gave a goofy smile. "The magic ritual she had cast upon herself certainly made her radiant, Ron. The problem was her transformation had also altered her mind somewhat. So instead of Luna just persuading me to strip off, put away my glasses, and join her in the hot bath whilst, um…fondling each other, we got _too_ excited."

Ron smirked. "Well, I guess that solved your _previous_ problem…"

"Um, yes it did. Luna's plan definitely worked out on that level. But we got so aroused that we… Er, Luna wrapped her green tail around my bare legs, as we…made love. We lost our virginity to each other – and in that moment there was a flare of magic passing from Luna to me. Luna and I sank below the surface of the water – and I panicked at first, thinking I was in danger of drowning. But then I felt something on my neck – and my hands discovered that I had suddenly developed gills! Gills that were the same as Luna's.

Luna was just as surprised as me. Then she unwrapped her tail from me – and we discovered that my legs had fused together and transformed into a green tail to match hers! Through the magic Luna had charged herself with, she had accidentally managed to turn me into a merman."

"So that's how you pair got fishy…" Ron gave a soft whistle. "What happened then? How did you react?"

"Um, we were both shocked at first, Ron. But then we both laughed with joy. You see the transformation that had turned Luna into a seductive mermaid both physically _and _mentally – affected me in the same way. Only of course, I was now 'a gorgeous merman' – or Luna assured me. I soon felt that it was the best thing that had happened to me. It didn't take long before we were chasing each other around the pool, playing tag with each other's tails, and splashing each other." Harry shook his head in wonder. "I finally looked up at the mermaid in the portrait. She was overjoyed to see us as we were. She was giving me lustful looks!"

Ron snorted with laughter. "I guess… He-he-he. I guess that the pool suddenly wasn't big enough!"

At that point, Astoria-as-Ernie returned with Harry's glasses – and Harry gratefully slipped them back on. Ron quickly brought Astoria up to date with Harry's story.

The witch-turned-wizard slowly shook his head with fading disbelief. "I didn't think that there was anything left that Luna could do to surprise me… Clearly I was wrong! All right… So, the next part of your story explains why my sister received your patronus, asking her to create a portkey that would take you and Luna to the Black Lake…"

"How did you know about that already…?"

"I was with Daffy at the time! Luckily, we were in a corridor by ourselves. Why did you think my sister was a powerful enough witch to be able to make a portkey, Harry?"

"Um… Because, she and I have strong magical cores – thanks to...us having been each other. Or so I hoped," Harry muttered.

"Well, Daffy and I were perplexed – but she returned to her dormitory and selected a necklace to apply our advanced charms knowledge upon. It took _both_ of our increased magical cores to turn the necklace into a portkey. Then, since your patronus told Daffy to go to the Prefects Bathroom alone, I parted from her." Astoria-as-Ernie folded his arms. "So… Would you like to tell me how, after being seduced by mermaid-Luna, you seduced my sister?"

Harry blushed. "Er… Well. After having our fun in the large bath, Luna and I instinctively wanted to be transported to a larger body of water. Even then, the new, merfolk part of both of us wanted to simply swim out to sea and never return… The mermaid's magic on Luna and me had been that strong. But I realised that we couldn't quite do that. I…I wanted Daphne with us. I felt so exhilarated at the gift Luna had given me, it seemed to make perfect sense that the magic we both possessed should be shared with Daphne too. Like Luna, she would become a beautiful mermaid. Then all three of us would play in and explore the Black Lake – before finding a new home for ourselves in the ocean…"

Ron looked hurt "Would you have really have deserted the rest of us?"

Harry cast his eyes down. "Sorry, Ron. Like Luna at the time, I was possessed by this wild magic that she had unleashed. I wasn't thinking straight when…when I had that tail…" He took a deep breath, and then released it before returning Astoria-as-Ernie's stern gaze. "Okay… When Daphne arrived at the Prefects Bathroom and found me and Luna in the bath, laughing away and flirting with each other, of course she was taken aback. But then her jealousy gave way to shock when we splashed her with our fish tails. I allowed her to feel mine – and I confirmed to her that my leg bones had dissolved, to be replaced by my extended spine. Daphne was in a daze when she remarked on how gorgeous I looked and how beautiful Luna had become. Of course, I took that as my cue to tell Daphne that I could use the magic Luna had passed onto me to turn her into a stunning mermaid as well. I only had to lower her inhibitions by making love to her, whilst charging her with the new magic that Luna and I were sharing."

"I have to admit, from what I saw of Luna as a mermaid, whilst we were er…fishing…you three out of the lake… Luna looked amazing," Astoria-as-Ernie muttered. "No wonder Daffy took up your offer."

"Right…," Harry gave a nervous cough. "Well, your sister wasn't pleased when Luna told her how she had transformed me, by taking my virginity – but she soon took off her clothes when she realised that Luna's wild plan had achieved what she had failed to do for weeks. Getting me excited about kissing a girl, I mean."

"And the rest…," Ron cheekily added, smirking.

"Um… Yeah." Harry blushed. He looked up again at Astoria-as-Ernie. "I think you can guess what happened next."

"I'm not sure that I want to…!" Astoria-as-Ernie momentarily covered his reddening face with his hands. "So where does this leave you, Luna, and my big sister?"

Harry nervously ran a hand through his still-damp hair. "Um… That's rather the big question…," he managed to reply.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

At the same time, Daphne herself was being aided by Hannah and Ernie-as-Astoria, as she took slow steps from the Head Girl's bedroom to the lounge that she shared with Harry. Slowly, the art of putting pressure on her feet and walking was becoming normal again, and she eased herself into the chair that she instructed Hermione to pull up next to the sofa, so that a one-to-one with Luna could be sorted out. The other blonde-haired girl was still weeping and she was holding her blanket to her like the skin of a cocoon, despite Hermione and Tracey trying to calm the restored witch.

"Gently, Daffy," Tracey advised her friend, as she came over. "I know you're going to be mad at her – but Luna's really sorry about what happened. She didn't intend for things to go…as far as they did."

Daphne clenched her fists and fought to steady herself – drawing upon the lessons her mother had taught her. How to hold back her anger and conduct herself as the first daughter of a pureblood family, no matter what the situation. Not that her mother would have ever envisioned…quite this situation.

"I'll…do my best, Trace. Please leave us alone for a few minutes," she managed to say evenly.

The four assisting witches did so – with Hermione giving Daphne a warning sign with her eyes. Not to break Luna.

As the door closed behind them, Daphne thought again of how she first saw Harry as a smirking, hunky-looking merman who soon beguiled her. How she was immediately jealous of Luna – both for being a radiant mermaid, and for how she had managed to seduce Harry, effectively by making love to him. How Daphne was intrigued to hear from Harry's lips how he promised to turn her into a striking mermaid too – the equal of Luna – by sharing their newfound magic with her…

And, Daphne thought again of how – in her daze – she had soon disrobed, placed her wand on the edge of the bath alongside Harry's and Luna's, and stepped into the bath. She remembered Luna effortlessly cutting through the water with her graceful mermaid's tail, and kissing her on the cheek. Remembered Luna's softly-smiling, dreamy expression as she told her that she didn't want to steal Harry away from her – but wanted to share him with her, instead. Then Harry had swam up to her, to plant a series of kisses – starting on her breasts, then working up along her neck, and then moving onto her lips. Daphne was delighted as well as aroused, and she was soon returning his affections – even as Harry wrapped his merman's tail firmly around her legs, making it quite clear that he no longer had leg bones…

Daphne remembered unpinning her hair from the French braid she had arranged it into. Harry had lovingly helped her to free her blonde locks, allowing the damp ends to float on the surface of the water, even as Harry had softly caressed the hair above and around her ears.

The next few minutes after that had been quite steamy – and not just from the warm water, Daphne mused. She had learnt some…interesting…lessons about merman anatomy in the process of their lovemaking. Yes, there had been the stinging pain that her mother had warned her about when her hymen would be broken. But the discomfort was soon forgotten by Daphne as she became lost in Harry's tender attentions on her. Before long the spark of magic from Harry had engulfed her and Daphne felt herself transforming – her legs merging together, and her spine growing longer to replace her dissolved leg bones. By the time she and Harry had slipped completely underneath the surface, she had – to her relief - already developed her gills.

When Harry eventually removed his sexy tail from her, Daphne was overjoyed to find herself with a fish's sleek tail also – as green and as flexible as Harry's and Luna's. And so, Daphne began to learn her lessons about mermaid anatomy also, as - with trembling hands – she examined her gills, scales, and fins. A quick swim around the large bath soon proved to Daphne that she was already starting to adapt to the physical speed and power of her new form.

Before long, Luna had used her wand to bequeath Daphne with a seashell bra to match the one that she was wearing. Then the two overjoyed mermaids had embraced and they kissed each other on the forehead. Without hesitation they had called each other 'sister'…

Soon after that, Daphne, Harry, and Luna all used their magic to use the necklace retrieved from Daphne's jacket and activate the portkey to transport all three of them to the Black Lake – where Luna was keen to make friends with the Grindelows and even the giant squid. And Daphne, along with Harry, was happy to tag along. After all, she had become a mermaid in mind as well as in body – and she had achieved her own plan. Harry had truly become hers, and she had lost her virginity to Harry…

_Just not in the way I had expected! And Luna had taken him first!_ Daphne told herself, her face blazing with fury as she mentally returned to the present situation. Her fists shook. She counted to herself as she took deep breaths.

She still wasn't sure if she was ready when she reached fifty. Sighing, she decided to…take the plunge.

"Luna… Please look at me," Daphne whispered.

Luna stopped sniffling. She raised her face. Red, weepy eyes returned her gaze.

"I'm sorry, Daphne! I just wanted to help Harry into regaining his interest in girls. It was done for you – not just me…"

Daphne placed her outstretched finger on Luna's lips. The younger witch immediately fell quiet, trembling in fear of what the other girl was going to say and do.

"I…I should be mad at you, Luna," Daphne confessed, the lump in her throat bobbing. "But I'm not going to easily forget how good I felt, earlier today. Even though it was partly due to that wild magic you unleashed…that possessed all three of us, I felt so free – especially when we were playing tag in the Black Lake. And Harry made me feel so _loved_. And you… You welcomed me as a sister. And yet in spite of you causing all three of us to nearly leave Hogwarts together…, it was you, Luna, who recovered her wits first. You realised that you couldn't leave our other friends behind – and so you sent out your patronus again, which alerted them to our plight. Thankfully, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Remus were around to restore our wits – as well as our human forms!"

"I don't deserve to be forgiven…," Luna wailed.

"That's enough, Luna!" Daphne snapped. Then, in a softer voice she added: "Yes, you were foolish. But perhaps what happened was just as well. Thinking about it, I believe… I believe that I understand it now. When all three of us were prepared to die as we faced Voldemort. It wasn't just the love that Harry and I shared, despite the pair of us being stuck in each other's forms at the time. It also wasn't down to your love for Harry as your adopted sister at the time… It was also due to the fact that you love Harry for who he is, and the standards that he strives for. You loved Harry before I did – but you were too shy to tell him, or her. Weren't you?"

Luna nodded. "I began to feel something for him during the DA meetings. Thanks to Harry and his friends, I started to experience a sense of belonging, Daphne. My self-confidence began to grow – after all the horrid teasing by Pansy and her gang…"

Daphne solemnly bowed her head. "…I'm sorry that I didn't intervene and defend you at the time, Luna. I laughed along with them at you. If I hadn't felt obliged to conform with Pansy and Millicent, _I_ would've been targeted by them."

"I understand, Daphne. I thought that was the case with you and Tracey. But whenever you pair were with Pansy and Millicent, it was you two who urged them to move on and leave me alone. And you and Tracey once helped me to find my possessions that some of my dormitory mates at the time hid…" Luna sniffed and gave a tiny smile. "Even small mercies count. I appreciate them."

The elder of the two blonde girls looked conflicted. "Back then, in your first four years… You were just a strange Ravenclaw outcast to me, Luna. I didn't know you. And now that I know how some of your dormitory 'mates' treated you…before you fought with Harry and the others at the Department against the Death Eaters… Well, if you ever tell me their names, I would severely hex them! Then I would use my magic to dangle them from the ceiling…"

"Thank you for your concern, Daphne. But I've closed the door on that part of my past," Luna whispered.

"Very well. Back to Harry, then… Were you in love with him when he asked you to Slughorn's Christmas party back in my sixth year?"

Luna nodded, still sniffling occasionally. "Except that I didn't understand what my feelings were for Harry, at that time. The other girls in Ravenclaw never confided in me about their feelings regarding boys. And daddy never taught me what to prepare for… So, by the time I realised that I cared for Harry as more than a friend, he had become you – and you had become him. Therefore I had to settle for using the Transference Device to become Astoria Greengrass – so that I could instead love Harry as the sister that I never had."

"And Ginny and I got in your way of telling Harry how you felt about him, when Harry returned to being a wizard...," Daphne sighed. "I… I forgive you, Luna. For what happened today. Including the fact that you and Harry… Oh! Come here." And with that Daphne pulled the younger, weepy witch to her into a hug, which Luna returned.

After a while, they pulled apart. "So… Where does leave us and Harry? I love him – and you love him too," Daphne calmly pointed out.

"I don't want to come between you and him, Daphne." Then Luna smiled, wiping the last of her tears aside. "But maybe we can…" She learned closer to the older girl and stated her plan.

Daphne's mouth dropped open. Eventually, she managed to get it working again. "You're… You're really prepared to do that!? Oh, of course you are… I've learnt to recognise that glint in your eye…!"

Luna giggled. "Do we have a deal?" she asked.

"You're a sneaky, sly, ambitious Slytherin, Luna…"

"Thank you. Do I get House points from the Head Girl?"

"Don't push your luck any further, Lovegood," Daphne muttered darkly.

"Spoilsport! But…do we have a deal?"

"All right… Yes, we do! But only if Harry agrees…"

"Of course. Th-thank you!" And Luna promptly squeezed Daphne tight again, as the two of them started to make their peace with each other.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The day wore on. Harry practiced walking a few steps alongside his bed, and got some life back into his legs. But he told Ron and Astoria-as-Ernie that he didn't want to go down to the Great Hall for dinner. Instead, he got Winky (these days still wearing her tea cosy) to bring dinner to him. Harry ate at his study desk in silence, his mind replaying what Hermione had to say to him just before she left Harry to eat.

"Do you love Daphne, Harry?" Hermione had pointedly asked him.

He answered without hesitation. "Yes… Yes, I do. I'm sure of that now, Hermione. She helped to free me from the cage that Dumbledore had me in, before we realised it. And after we got wise to Dumbledore's manipulations of me, she's changed my life for the better in so many ways. She's helped me integrate better into our wizarding society. She's pretty. She's intelligent. I love her smiles. Her flirtatious, yet protective, stance with me. Her loyalty. I… I don't want to live my life without her."

"And Luna…? How do you feel about her?"

"Um…"

"Be honest with yourself, Harry." Hermione spoke kindly but gave him a challenging look. "Search your heart."

He sighed. "I love everything about Luna as well. Her quirky nature. Her incisive perceptions. Her purity of heart… Her loyalty, as well. I don't want to live my life without Luna, either, Hermione. I really care for her too! Luna has done so much for me. I… Dammit."

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione squeezed his hand. "So… Who do you love more?"

"I… I can't decide, Hermione. Blast! I've got my wits back after being turned into an amorous merman – but I really care about both Daphne and Luna." Harry rubbed his brow. "What am I going to do about them…? I can't face the girls until I've decided between them, can I?"

"Maybe it doesn't have to be that way…"

Puzzled, Harry looked up to see a small smile on Hermione's face. As Winky appeared with Harry's dinner, his friend issued some words of advice before slipping out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"Don't give yourself a headache unduly, Harry. I think that this time, if you really can't decide – the decision will be made for you. Just remember. What happens from here on… You deserve to be happy, Harry. Just like the rest of us."

But as he finished his main meal, and Winky magically popped back into his bedroom in order to offer him a choice of dessert, Harry was fearful of how things would go between Daphne and Luna. He was convinced that by tomorrow morning, one of them would be standing before Headmistress McGonagall in her office – accused of using any range of imaginative, nasty hexes against her rival in Harry's affections. Or possibly both of the girls would end up in the Hospital Wing, after having attacked each other. Having tutored them both in the DA, and having fought alongside them in the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry knew that both Daphne and Luna were now both formidable witches. As strong as he was, he didn't like the idea of having to fight either of them for real…

He snorted to himself as an image of him sprung into his mind's eye. He saw himself being caught in Fetching Spells cast simultaneously by Daphne and Luna. He would be the proverbial knot in a tug-o-war, as the girls strove to prove to each other as to whose magic and love was stronger...

Well, if it came to that, it would be nice if his body didn't get pulled apart in the clashing magical energies. He rather liked having his arms still being attached to him…

Groaning as he thought of how he had been neglecting his Head Boy duties since the…mermaid incident…had kicked off, Harry forced himself to change into his uniform and robes – ready to go to the Slytherin common room, to see if he was needed by anyone.

There was now no one else in the lounge he shared with Daphne. Harry nervously approached the door that led to Daphne's private quarters – but his feet felt like lead as he did so. His legs were working normally again – but after having faced the likes of a troll, giant spiders, a basilisk, Dementors, a dragon, Umbridge, and Voldemort… He wasn't ready to face Daphne and Luna just yet.

_Some ex-Gryffindor I am!_ He ruefully scolded himself. _Where's my bravery now?_

He could hear no voices from behind the door – but, as expected, a diagnostic spell that Lupin had taught him told Harry that a silencing charm was in place.

A quick check on the Marauder's Map confirmed that the two witches he was dreading speaking to were at opposite sides of Daphne's bedroom.

Minutes later, after calling out 'The green, greengrass of home' outside the Slytherin common room, the door opened up for Harry. He smiled to himself. Daphne had been touched by the new password that, following her advice, Malcolm and Anya had set up. Then she had giggled when Harry told her that it was the title of a song by a certain Muggle singer.

"I wonder if Malcolm and Anya realise that the Slytherin student who suggested that to them must be Muggle-born. Or at least a half-blood!" she had smirked.

In the common room, the Slytherins nodded politely to Harry as he entered. To his relief, there was no whispered or funny aside looks as he walked around the room. Evidently, the rumour mill that he had feared had never kicked into gear. His friends (who were, for the most part, also Daphne's and Luna's friends) had stuck to their agreed code of secrecy.

Breaking up an argument between two second years, Harry got the two boys to apologise and shake hands. Then, seeing that he wasn't needed for anything else, he went on patrol by himself – not really having a route in mind. But he scouted around the library and checked out all the spots where anyone aiming to get into mischief might be hanging out.

With the Marauder's Map already deactivated again, Harry didn't find any more trouble to put right. He was pleased to see that in the library there was a study group in a side room made up of older pupils from each of the four Houses. Ernie-as-Astoria and Michael Corner were there to represent Ravenclaw. Astoria-as-Ernie and a sixth year girl were the Slytherin delegates – whilst Hermione and a fifth year boy were the duo from Gryffindor, and Hannah and Justin were the Hufflepuff delegates. The group had been spearheaded by Hermione and Astoria-as-Ernie – who both wanted to act on the desire of Harry's circle of friends to draw all of the Houses together. And there would be more, the two of them had promised Harry. This was just the first. They would be encouraging study groups between the four Houses in each year group.

The group seemed to be happy as they read and quietly spoke to each other. Hannah seemed to be comparing notes with Astoria-as-Ernie. At one stage, Hannah giggled. Whilst Hermione and Michael seemed to be giving each other discreet glances when the other wasn't looking.

Grinning to himself, Harry moved on.

Just inside one corridor from an entrance door, near to the glasshouses, Harry paused in his wanderings as he looked down. There had been a pit trap hurriedly set here by Professor Sprout and some of the defending pupils, just before the siege had began during the Battle of Hogwarts – he had since learnt from the Head of Hufflepuff herself. There was no trace now of the filled-in trap. But it had been here that Dolores Umbridge, who had been roped in by the Death Eaters to aid them in the battle, came to grief. When her nerve had failed her, the Senior Undersecretary had bolted in order to escape from the school – only to fall into the pit trap, where a Devil's Snare had seized her. She had remembered that fire was the way to frighten it into releasing her prey. However, even as she was being choked by the vicious plant, Umbridge's fire spell had gone awry – and she had ended up burning both the growth and herself to death. Nearly-Headless Nick and the Grey Lady had witnessed Umbridge's fate – unable to safe her, whether or not they had felt inclined to do so, Luna had learnt from the two ghosts.

Umbridge's charred body was discovered during the massive clean up operation after the battle, by Aurors. They had cheered at the discovery, Harry had heard. He didn't blame them.

_Umbridge was another person this world is better off without, whilst we all try to forge a better future…,_ Harry considered grimly, his eyes hard. _She was never sorry for her vile actions. And regardless of whenever or not she got to__ realise__ that I told the truth about Voldemort's return, Umbridge willingly worked with the Death Eaters to persecute innocent witches and wizards, just because they were Muggle-born…_

After his silent contemplation, Harry straightened up and continued on with his patrol as Head Boy.

The only people he caught out that evening were Tracey and Theodore. They were kissing each other at the top of the stone staircase that led down to the boat house and the lake. The same lake where earlier that day, Harry had explored underwater with Luna and Daphne, and smiled like a goon as he played tag with their wonderful emerald tails, even as he waved to the surprised merfolk who were farming their gardens on the lake bed…

Harry shook his head to dispel the memory, and then he winced as Tracey 'yelped' as she spotted Harry close by and broke off her passionate smooch with Theodore.

"Sorry Theo. Tracey…" Harry held his hands up as he started to back away. "I'll leave you pair to it. Enjoy the view – and each other's company…"

"Oh, hi Harry…" Theodore Nott paused. "Where's the rest of the silver trio?"

"Er… Who do you mean?" During the course of his first six years at Hogwarts, Harry had got used to the term 'The golden trio' – and how it referred to himself, Hermione, and Ron. But…the silver trio? This was new to him.

_Oh, of course, _he thought to himself. _When I was in Gryffindor House, I wore red and yellow. Gold. Now, as a Slytherin, I wear green and grey. Silver…_

"Wait a moment, Harry! Has… Has Daffy spoken to you yet?" Tracey asked him. She took off her glasses and gave them a quick wipe with the bottom of her jumper as she fidgeted nervously.

"No. She and Luna were still in Daphne's room." Harry paused – and then decided to take a risk. "Do…? Do you know how things went between them?"

"Sort of… I checked on the girls after they had their talk. And despite Daphne trying to wear her unreadable Ice Queen mask again… Well, being her best friend for years I could sort of tell that…"

"Tracey… Don't beat about the hedge – or whatever the Muggle expression is…," Theodore chided her.

"Don't beat about the bush," Harry helpfully supplied.

"I can't tell you, Harry. I was sworn to secrecy." Tracey's stern expression then suddenly gave way to a playful smirk. "Let's just say that I approve of their decision!"

Harry's heart promptly flip-flopped in his chest. Even so, he wasn't exactly sure of what Tracey meant…

But before he could press her further, the young Slytherin-turned-Ravenclaw werewolf and his Slytherin girlfriend were racing each other down the stone stairs to the boat house, where it was clear that their playful romantic evening would continue. Happy for them, Harry turned, and took a long look at the stars and the moon in the evening sky. From his Astronomy lessons, he recognised the square of Pegasus. Close by would be the constellations of the lovers Andromeda and Perseus…

_The moon…_

Automatically, by association, he thought of Luna once more. Taking a deep breath, Harry steeled himself to head back to his private quarters. A part of him felt relief that he longer had to decide between Daphne and Luna. But now, he was worried that Tracey's words meant that Daphne had won the fight – and that Luna would be slipping out of his life.

He didn't want to lose Luna. But he didn't want to lose Daphne either.

Merlin help him! What would his parents think? Sirius was probably watching him too. No doubt snorting his amusement over his godson's predicament…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

On the way back, he came across Remus and Dora Lupin – the two of them taking a walk around the school exterior, whilst Teddy would be looked after by either Lavender, or one of the Patil sisters. The Lupins strolled happily along, hand in hand. Once again Harry counted his blessings that they had both survived the battle back in May. He'd learnt that Fenrir Greyback had tried to kill Dora – only for a then-wandless Remus to transform and intercept him on the rocky path that ran on the outside of the Great Hall. The fight between the two rival werewolves – maker and offspring – had ended with Remus tearing out the throat of the shocked Fenrir, before shoving his hated sire backwards off the cliff. Fenrir had consequently fallen into the Black Lake. His drowned body was later washed upon the shore, and the Ministry later collected his remains.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Dora smiled.

"Er… Evening." Harry mustered a reply.

"Hello Harry…" Remus called out as they halted. The twinkle in his eyes dimmed as he took in Harry's worried expression. "How are you…after earlier today?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, not knowing how to say what was on his mind. He glanced at Dora.

She sniffed at him, drinking in the anxiety in Harry's scent with her enhanced senses, even in her human form. She turned to her husband.

"I'll walk ahead to our usual spot overlooking the railway line, Remus. See you there. I'll give you boys' time to talk!"

"Thanks, Dora," said Remus. Then he leaned back against the school wall next to Harry. "Girl trouble, Harry?" he asked gently.

He nodded. Steeling himself, Harry poured out his dilemma.

"What do I do now, Remus? What would my parents think of me? I can imagine that Sirius would be laughing his head off…"

"I dare say that he would…" Remus's expression turned sober. "As for your parents, Harry, they would want you to be happy. So you should take whichever option that makes you the happiest. I like Daphne and Luna too. They – like the rest of your friends – have proved themselves to be both worthy of you. I can't advise you to choose which witch over the other, Harry."

"Um… I'm not sure that helps, Remus," Harry muttered.

Remus reached over and ruffled Harry's hair. "Don't worry so. I think the answer is there in your heart – you just need to accept it. Now get some rest."

"All right. I will. Thanks for listening, Remus."

With a pat on the shoulder from the man he now saw as an uncle figure, Harry nodded back and made his way indoors.

The lounge in the head boy's and head girl's quarters was still empty when Harry returned to it. Sighing, he headed straight for his bedroom. The hour was getting late, and he still had studying to do.

After nearly an hour over pouring through his various books and writing several parchments of notes on NEWT-level runes (which Daphne had advised him to take up) and transfiguration, Harry yawned yet again and decided to call it a night. After a light supper of crackers with a half-bottle of Skyberry cordial (one of several that formed a gift from Luna's dad to him), Harry got changed into the pyjamas that were originally a 'birthday' present from Harry-as-Daphne to Daphne-as-Harry. He had just pulling back the bedcovers and hopped onto the centre of the bed, ready to crawl in and extinguish the glow lamp with his wand, when there was a knock at his bedroom door.

He froze. A lump formed in Harry's mouth – knowing that it could only be one of two witches, given that the outer door to the shared lounge was password-protected. He was afraid of what could happen. He only hoped that he could remain friends with both of them.

_At least now I'll get to know… _

"Come in," he croaked – not bothering to ask who it was.

Daphne, then Luna, both entered and closed the door behind them.

"Hullo, Harry." Luna looked sheepish. Nervous.

"Hi." Daphne gave a small smile. One that broadened when she saw the plum-coloured pyjamas that he had on. "I was hoping that this was the right time for us to intrude," she declared.

Luna tilted her head as she raised her silver-grey eyes to take in Harry's rigid form, and gaping mouth. "Are you alright, Harry? The Wrackspurts haven't been bothering you again, have they? Or was it the Nargles, this time?"

"Um…," he managed to croak.

"Oh! Could it be our outfits, Harry?" Daphne asked coyly. She was dressed in a black satin and lace nightdress that reached down to her ankles. "I secretly bought this one during the summer. For myself, after I had become…me again, of course. Though my plan B was if you, for whatever reason, had to live the rest of your life as Daphne Greengrass, this would have been a present for you, Harry."

Luna, meanwhile, was wearing a blue and green cotton nightdress of identical length to Daphne's. Covering her arms was a satin dressing gown that depicted astronomical features such numerous images of the sun, several crescent moons, and countless, sparkling stars.

As one, the two witches slowly approached Harry. They swayed their hips a little, keeping Harry's attention on them as he sat on top of his bed. His eyes widened.

"Er… I take it you pair are no longer fighting?" he asked.

Daphne nodded. "I wanted to hex Luna after what she inadvertently set into motion today… After she'd claimed your virginity, Harry… But we've talked things through – like the adults we like to think we now are…"

"…and we've decided that the best option for all of us…," Luna continued.

"…is for us two girls to share you between us. If you would like that," Daphne concluded.

"For as long as you want us both in your life, Harry," Luna added, her eyebrows bobbing with hope.

For a moment, Harry was reminded of how Fred and George often spoke to him in the same manner. Then Daphne's and Luna's words sunk in. He let out his breath.

"If I would like that…? I thought… I _feared_ that one – or both – of you were going to leave me…" He shuddered – and then he smiled with relief as he held out both of his hands. "Today has made me realise something above all else… I truly love both of you. Equally so. And I want… I want to be with you both for as long as I can… Oh, come here, you pair!"

"YES!" Daphne and Luna simultaneously exclaimed. Then they looked at each other in surprise, before breaking out into giggles. In the next instant, the girls rushed over to Harry – with Daphne climbing onto the wide bed and snuggling against Harry's left hand side; whilst Luna bounced onto the mattress and wrapped her slim arms around Harry's chest.

Together, the three of them sank onto the pillows as Harry fell underneath the combined weight of the two blonde witches kissing his cheeks, ignoring Harry's exclamations of mock protest. He allowed his hands to feel the smooth material of their nightclothes, to roam through their hair, to brush their cheeks, to hug them to him as he shared passionate kisses with firstly Daphne, then Luna. He savoured the warmth of them both against his skin.

He felt the tingling of magic around them, as he did so.

And when they weren't kissing, the three of them were chuckling and laughing in sheer relief, as they squeezed each other tightly – with Harry being the meat in their sandwich. Even so, the girls took a moment to squeeze each other's hand, and to sit up and kiss each other on the forehead – as the pair congratulated each other on their successful gamble.

A few minutes later, Harry flopped his head back upon the pillow as Daphne and Luna pressed themselves against either side of him. He swore that he heard Luna purr with happiness.

"So… Are we going to…?" he began to ask.

"Not _tonight_, Harry," Daphne answered, sitting up. "This night is for us to get used to being together, now that we're all agreed to …"

"…become a thrupple!" Luna gushed.

"I was about to dignify us via the French term, Luna. A ménage a trios," Daphne sniffed with mock disdain as she brushed a stray lock of her honey-blonde hair behind her right ear. "Luna and I have agreed to become closer friends, like sisters, Harry. Whilst you – and you alone – will be our shared boyfriend and lover. Are you happy with that arrangement?"

"Happy…? It wasn't what I was expecting – but yes, I'm happy with this, if you really both are." Harry grinned.

"We are, Harry. After our talk, Daphne and I made a vow to always be friends, and to share you as equally as possible between us – if you accepted us. Tracey acted as our witness," Luna told him.

"So that what that sensation of magic was – I've completed my side of your arrangement and vow," Harry mused. "And Tracey…? So _that's_ what she meant by her approval of what you pair had arranged! Wait… Luna… The other girls in your dormitory will realise that you've not retur-"

"Luna's now got a permit to be out beyond curfew tonight, courtesy of me," Daphne pointed out.

"And besides Tracey, the other girls in my dormitory may speculate about me about being out all night – but then they already regard me as being one of the Silver Trio, anyway." Luna smiled.

Harry stirred and looked back at her. "I hadn't heard the term before. Until Theo mentioned it, earlier this evening… He was applying it to me…" He trailed off and glanced at Daphne. "Us!? _We're_ the Silver Trio?"

"You bet we are," Daphne replied, grinning. "And, thinking about it, it was appropriate for us three to all become emerald-tailed merfolk."

"Green for Slytherin…," Harry muttered with a smile.

"…and Slytherin is linked to the element of water! We were magically-blessed creatures of the water, for a time," Luna concluded. "But it's nice to have legs again!"

"I'm glad that you didn't consider changing yourself into a Naga, Luna," Daphne declared. "They are associated with water, as well as sometimes being half-human, half-snake beings – so there's a Slytherin connection there."

"Oh yeah. I remember learning in class about them," Harry replied. Then he frowned. "Aren't they supposed be possessive lovers?"

"Oh? Who said I didn't consider the Naga route…?"

Daphne opened her mouth in horror at Luna's retort. But then she caught the glint of mischief in the younger witch's eye. She groaned. "You are going to be the death of me, some day, Luna."

"Hmm…maybe. But I rather hope we both get to see the grandchildren of you and Harry first!"

"Um… I'll settle for looking at our immediate future first, if you don't mind," Daphne managed to say, when she managed to stop gasping for breath after Luna's cheery forecast for the future.

Harry chuckled and hugged both of his girls… Yes, _his girls_ – he told himself. Then, allowing Daphne to remove his glasses and put them on his bedside cabinet, he pulled up the blankets to cover all three of them up.

"Goodnight, Daphne and Luna," he happily called out.

Daphne chuckled. "Goodnight, Luna and Harry."

"Goodnight, Harry and Daphne," Luna replied in her dreamy tones. "Hope that you have sweet dreams!"

And so they all did.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

After reading an engaging story by E J Daniels, I've found it hard to find many good stories on this website where Harry, Luna, and Daphne are the leading romantic characters. Hence why I have written this story, incorporating an unexpected romantic dilemma for Harry. I also wanted to explore hopefully new ways of how Harry could have become a Slytherin pupil, and how Harry would have coped with that.

Constructive, helpful, balanced criticism that is meant well is appreciated – as are of course positive reviews. Otherwise, any reviews or comments that I judge to be unhelpful and/or too negative in any way will now be ignored.

To the growing number of people who are enjoying this story (including those marking it as a favourite), please let me know what you do like about it! Thank you. Now, on with the last chapter…

**Chapter Six:**

**Partners, Plans, And Polyjuice Potions.**

**November to December 1998**

The next few days saw Harry continue with his schedule of classes, homework, and Head Boy duties. Daphne, of course, was often with him when he was on patrol – and they equally shared their Head pupil responsibilities when the prefects and teachers – and Hagrid and Filch – had to confer with them. In addition, Harry shared several of his lessons sitting with Daphne, whilst he sat with Luna at others. He felt blissfully happy, more so than he had for most of his six years at Hogwarts – and his extended circle of friends soon remarked amongst themselves just how relaxed Harry was, now that he was free of Voldemort – and free of the negative influences of people like Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. But also his Slytherin friends were aware that Harry was happiest when he was spending time with Daphne, or Luna, or – as was sometimes the case - both of them.

Away from Slytherin House, and on the advice of his two girlfriends, Harry made sure that he spent time with his friends in the other Houses – especially with Ron and Hermione. Harry was worried that Hermione would soon work out what was happening between him, Daphne, and Luna – and that Ron (like Remus already had) would develop his werewolf senses enough to detect how often Harry's scent would contain traces of both of his girls. Furthermore, that Ron would turn resentful towards Harry for 'having more than his fair share', as he imagined the red-headed young man would say. But when Harry – with Daphne's and Luna's permission – told Ron and Hermione of how he was now at the centre of a 'thrupple', Hermione had smiled, embraced Harry, and told him to love and honour both of his ladies equally. Meanwhile, Ron had slapped Harry's back, winked, and wished him the best of luck.

Harry had been taken aback by their lack of anger or criticism. "You're not mad at me?" he asked, bewildered, as they sat at the base of a tree near to the Black Lake.

Hermione shook her head. "Harry… You were raised by a family that failed to love you. Your first brush at fancying a girl went nowhere. And the first girl who was serious about having you as her boyfriend…" She trailed off, eyes flicking to Ron, who nodded glumly.

"…wanted you for your title, money, and fame - as much as she wanted you for your…er…more physical qualities," Ron completed Hermione's thread. He shrugged, grinning. "Before you _became_ a Slytherin witch, I admit that I was prejudiced against any Slytherins. Some of that is down to how I was brought up. What I was taught by my parents, and other relatives. But now… I've seen how being in Slytherin during our sixth year changed you for the better, mate. And er, I don't mean how you were better looking as Daphne…"

"Ron…" Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron grinned. "Just kidding. I mean that you became more patient and better at planning ahead…"

"Both Daphne and Luna helped you to think before you leapt into action – whereas you were too rash at times before, Harry. Daphne got you to guard against showing your weaknesses to others – whilst thinking how to exploit opportunities and work out how to outsmart Voldemort and the Death Eaters. And how to nudge the magical world's political system to our advantage. Whilst Luna helped you be calmer, and look at the bigger picture. As well as listening to your heart and being true to yourself," Hermione declared, smiling. "I may not have approved of either of them, at first. But like Ron here, I saw how they were changing you for the better. And I know that they both love you dearly. For _who_ you are. For what you're fought for. For what you have achieved."

Harry nodded, taking this in. "I love them for the same reasons. And, thanks to them, I've not only got a goal – changing Slytherin House from within – they're helping me in every way they can to make it possible to make a real start towards that goal. Funny… I made all these plans with you pair, our friends, and the teachers, in order to outsmart Ginny. But I didn't plan to be shared between Daphne and Luna." He shrugged, smiling. "But we've worked it all out between us now." He looked directly at Ron. "I was afraid that you would resent my luck."

Ron shook his head. "I'm better than that now, mate. I'm not jealous of you with those two blondes! I've got my own blonde witch to share my future life with – including the nights when we both turn wolf…" His lips turned up as he paused and sniffed the air. "Ah… Here she is now!"

Seconds later, Lavender emerged from the trees, along with a cheerful Hagrid. Between the grounds man and his apprentice, the pair was carrying a crate filled with dead branches, to be used as firewood. At Hagrid's nod, he and Lavender put down the crate – and Lavender ran over to her boyfriend, hugging him tightly even as she giggled a hello to Harry and Hermione, who greeted her warmly in turn – the animosity between the two girls having been buried whilst Lavender had slowly recovered from the injuries she had received from Fenrir Greyback. The injuries that had caused her to become a werewolf herself.

With amusement, Harry watched Ron and Lavender give each other Eskimo kisses, as they drank in each other's scent. Then Ron left with Hagrid and Lavender, promising to catch up with them later. As the three departed, Hermione spoke.

"I'm glad Ron and Lavender have embraced their inner wolves. Thanks to Ron, Lavender is no longer ashamed of her…other self. And thanks to Remus and Dora, she has a new family," she declared. "But out there, in the wider wizarding world…"

"…they are still going to face prejudice and discrimination. And that's what Remus and the pack need to challenge and fight when we become adults in the wizarding world, Hermione. With help from us, Hagrid, Tracey, and the rest of our New Marauders circle," Harry confirmed.

Hermione smirked at him. "Having you and Neville becoming lords on the Wizengamot soon will help."

"True. But I want there to be ladies with voting rights on the Wizengamot too, Hermione. With luck, Neville will make sure that Ginny gets to become Lady Longbottom before very long…"

"…and Daphne will take her place as Lady Potter-Black, besides you, if all goes well." The end of Hermione's lips twitched upwards. "What about Luna? I guess she has to remain as your mistress, so that you can't be charged under the present laws of our society."

"Luna's not interested in politics. She'll have her own ways of wanting to change the world for the better when we are ready to do so, as adults." Harry tossed a pebble into the edge of the lake. "So… That's Ron and me answered for. How about you, Hermione? I've noticed that you and Michael spending more time together…"

He was amused to see Hermione's cheeks turned a shade pink. "Um… Well… Michael and I have acted as liaison links between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. You know. Part of the scheme to make sure the Houses do not descend into senseless rivalry and bickering…"

Harry stood up and folded his arms as he tapped his heel. He grinned. Hermione sighed as she realised that he was impersonating her bossier, younger self.

"All right! Fine! Michael and I are…, um… Starting to think of each other as a potential couple," she huffed in defeat, as she got to her feet. "I was worried that he had a thing for Cho Chang – but it's just a friendship between them. And Michael's more gracious about losing since his days as Ginny's boyfriend. He's actually really interesting – and sweet, too – when you get to know him. So… I think I have a good chance."

"That's great news, Hermione! I hope he's a better match for you, than Ron was," Harry gushed as he hugged her. Hermione squeezed him back tightly.

"Thanks, Harry. Good luck with your two ladies, by the way. Don't worry about whatever any doubters say. You deserve Daphne and Luna – and they both deserve you!"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Ginny was one of those who sometimes saw Harry walking the grounds, hand-in-hand with Daphne. At first, she felt jealously and resentment – when Neville was not there to distract her. But as the weeks passed by, and her own relationship with Neville grew stronger, she watched the smiling Harry and Daphne pass by with acceptance at their bond.

The last time during the autumn term that she saw Harry and Daphne walk to the hill overlooking the Black Lake, she nodded to them respectfully, and they duly nodded back, their green and grey scarves wrapped around their necks and draping over their casual warm clothes, to protect them from the faint chill of the late November day.

Ginny still resented the fact that Harry now wore…the wrong colours…with his scarf and uniform. But she tried to think about it as little as possible now.

As she pulled away, Ginny caught a glimpse of something in the edge of her vision. Frowning, she spun round. Had she really spied something dark on the path, close behind Harry and Daphne…? But there was nothing there to see.

After a long pause, Ginny shrugged and moved on, continuing her Sunday afternoon walk.

Minutes later, Luna pulled the Invisibility Cloak off her, and carefully folded it up, before placing it on the ground. Then she sat down next to Harry and Daphne at the base of a tree, as the trio snuggled together in the light wind and stared out across the lake and the loch beyond.

"I was careless with the cloak," Luna told them. "Ginny spied my shoes. But she dismissed her concerns and left."

Harry kissed Luna's forehead. "That's the only worry I have left, now that I've got you pair. I wish I could be truly open about the fact that both of you are my girlfriends," he sighed. "After all, our closest friends all know about us – and accept us."

"I know, Harry. But we've all agreed on the plan for this." Luna rubbed her nose against Harry's. "I need to be the secret girlfriend here, so that when we finish at Hogwarts, you and Daphne here can go on to marry and become Lord and Lady Potter-Black, and enjoyed your lives at the restored Potter Manor…"

"…and you take up residence as our secretary, or whatever you decide to officially be. Besides being my secret mistress, that is." Harry smiled at her.

"Ron's not jealous of you having us both, then?" Daphne asked. "He's been jealous of you in the past, as you've told us."

Harry shook his head and chuckled. "No, he's not. And he's very happy with his own blonde-haired witch. So much so that I expect they won't be virgins by the time June comes round. Especially given that Ron was bitten by Lavender at his own request – like Dora was by Remus. I understand that the maker-cub relationship helps to strengthen the connection between two werewolves in love."

"Oh! They've already lost their virginity to each other, Harry," Luna declared with a deadpan expression.

Harry's eyes widened. "Er… Th-they have? I know I don't see much of Ron, now that he's in a different House – but he's not yet…"

"I'm friends with Lavender too, you know! She gushed about it to me this morning when I helped her to feed the Thestrals," Luna clarified, smiling widely. "It was just last night. She and Ron wanted to experiment with their ability to change of their own accord into wolves. So, in one of the better rooms in the Shrieking Shack, Ron and Lavender tried to transform without a full moon. Lavender got frustrated with her repeated failures so much, that Ron got Lavender to calm down by kissing her – only for them to go somewhat further than they had planned to. And after they had rested from…their session, Lavender and Ron found that it was easy to shift into their fury forms. And later on, after hunting rabbits, the two of them went for another round – only this time, of course, as…"

Daphne swiftly bounded across to Luna, and placed her hand across the mouth of the other girl. "Enough! Too much information!" She winced.

"Urm-mmm-urm…!"

Harry chuckled as the wide-eyed Luna made little protesting noises behind Daphne's hand, before the older witch relented. "I take it then, that Tracey hasn't been…too naughty…when she's donned the wolfskin and hunted with the changed Theo?" he put to her.

"Tracey hasn't…_mated_…with Theo! She's told me everything that she remembered from her two full moons that she's experienced so far," Daphne retorted. "She's not been…naughty!"

Luna exchanged a look with Harry, and then smirked. "Are you sure, Daphne?"

"Yes! Tracey's my oldest friend and best friend… Well, you pair are my best friends too, now… Tracey tells me everything! Well… Almost everything…"

Harry and Luna finally gave in to their shared fit of laughter at Daphne's flustered expression.

Shaking her head, Daphne's lips twitched upwards as she knelt down and pulled Harry and Luna in for a group hug. "You two will be the death of me," she groaned.

"Maybe. But hopefully not for a long while, yet." Harry's eyebrows wagged at her.

"So…," Luna piped up again. "When do we have another night of fun with our shared boyfriend here, Daphne?"

Daphne groaned again. "You're developing a one-track mind, Lovegood."

"But it's a track that you love, when it comes to Harry," Luna pointed out, grinning.

Harry snorted with laughter once more. Once a week – usually, but not always, on a Friday or Saturday night – Luna would be given a pass by either Harry or Daphne, so that she could visit the Head Boy and Head Girl. And after playing whatever Muggle game Harry was able to order by owl post (on the last occasion it had been a Truth-or-Dare version of a game involving building a tower of wooden bricks, which had left them shrieking with laughter at each other's confessions and dares), the Silver Trio would retreat into whichever bedroom they would be sharing for the night.

On those occasions, Harry and Daphne would use their experiences of being in each other's forms, to help coax the other during their foreplay – with Luna watching on with interest. Now that they were established as a threesome, Harry now felt less nervous with each successive experience.

During their first sessions of lovemaking as humans, Daphne was invariably the more passionate lover. But on the last occasion, Harry had been pleasantly surprised to find that Luna had become more confident – and was now just as likely as Daphne to make their lovemaking as fierce and passionate. Equally, over time, Daphne had learnt how to become just as tender as Luna.

And each night, after spending as much time and care over Luna as he had done with Daphne, Harry would collapse on the pillows between the two girls. Whilst they giggled about having exhausted their 'young man' – before snuggling next to Harry, one on either side of him.

But despite being worn out on each night that he made love to them both, Harry thanked the powers that be for his two wonderful, gorgeous ladies. None of them had any regrets about their arrangement. Theirs would be a bond for life. And in the afterlife too, if they had any say in the matter.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

On the following Friday night after Ginny had nearly spied Luna following Harry and Daphne, Harry made love again to his two girlfriends.

On this occasion, whilst Luna watched from her chair, Harry instructed Daphne to lay on top of her bed, face up and eyes closed, whilst he gently etched slow circles on her calves with his fingers – teasing her as he gradually stroked closer and closer to her exposed privates, making Daphne's sense of anticipation build up as she shuddered and squirmed with delight. Then, with Daphne allowed to look again, Harry stretched his nude form alongside hers and slowly stroked the edges of her breasts, before leaning in closer to carefully tease her nipple with his lips, making it stiffen. Next, Harry's tongue licked around her areola.

Sucking in a deep breath as she fought not to gasp out, Daphne allowed herself to otherwise reel from the sensations that Harry was triggering in her, feeling herself becoming moist where she needed to be. Then she abruptly grabbed hold of his head with both of her hands.

"That's good, Harry…," she panted. "Now… The other one."

Harry smiled back. "Whatever you say, my lady."

And as he got to work, Daphne's hands roamed all over Harry's lean body, including the smoothness of his face where he had recently shaved. Pausing, she carefully removed his spectacles and placed them safely on the bedside cabinet. Then she breathed in the scent and sweat emitted by him, even as Harry's nostrils took in her jasmine perfume, her sweat, and her soft skin. Daphne's wandering fingers traced random patterns across his hair, his shoulders, his legs, his bum…and his malehood, which stiffed even as she gently stroked it.

Daphne chuckled as Harry gasped.

And when they were both ready, they aligned themselves against each other – and Harry slowly pressed his way into the pretty blonde witch underneath him, until he could go no further. Before long, Harry and Daphne were in a tight, mutual embrace – with one of Harry's hands gripping her hair as he panted. They pressed their locked hips against each other as their pace gradually quickened and become more urgent and demanding. This time they found their release almost at the same time.

_Practice makes near-perfect,_ Harry thought to himself, as he clutched at Daphne whilst recovering his breath.

Wearing a predatory smile as she held Harry's head with both hands, Daphne abruptly rolled over – taking him with her. Now she was on top.

"Hey!" Harry protested lightly. "You could have warned me!"

"Now where would be the surprise in that, Harry?" Daphne smirked and lowered her face to his, in order to nibble on his earlobe first…

And after a second round with Daphne, Harry recovered his breath and used his magic to clean himself up, and Daphne likewise used hers as she scooted aside to watch the next stage. Then, still lying in bed, Harry invited Luna to him with his eyes. The smaller witch shyly approached the wide bed, dressed only in her silk nightgown – which she gradually lowered away from her slender body as she drew closer to the side of the bed, letting Harry slowly drink in her beauty with his eyes, a part at a time.

Then, dropping her nightgown to the floor, Luna giggled and snuggled herself against Harry. Their first kisses were long and lingering.

"What have I done to deserve both of you?" Harry teased Daphne and Luna, when Luna broke lip-contact with him, in order to breathe again.

The still-naked Daphne, sitting on a nearby chair, folded her arms and shook her head in a mock-scowl. "It really would take a _long_ time …"

"…to list all the reasons, Harry," Luna completed Daphne's sentence, smiling. "We deserve each other."

"All right…" Harry winked at them both. "Now then, Miss _Love_good. How do you want me to make love to you?"

Luna gave him a saintly look that was belied by the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Hmm… Exactly the same way that I saw you love Miss Greengrass, I would say…"

And so he did. All of it.

Some time later, Luna emerged from the experience just as exhausted, and happy, as Daphne. But her expression would always be dreamier than his other girlfriend, Harry thought to himself.

Finally, with Daphne besides Harry – and with Luna sprawled at an angle over their wizard – Daphne raised her wand and magically extinguished the lamps in the bedroom, before placing the wand next to Harry's glasses.

Seconds later…

"Luna…"

"Yes, Daphne?"

"Kindly stop that purring."

"Spoilsport!"

Harry chuckled and embraced them with both of his arms. "Now, now. No fighting, girls! And make sure I get space to turn over. At least some of the time."

With their usual tittering and cries of 'Goodnight', the Silver Trio closed their eyes and allowed themselves to drift away for another night.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**1998: The end of autumn term**

Ginny sighed as she broke off her kiss with Neville. They were standing at one end of the platform at Hogsmeade station, trying to ignore the wolf whistles from some of the older pupils who had paused to watch, before boarding the waiting Hogwarts Express. Smoke blew across the opposite platform, to disappear above the frost-tinted roofs of Hogsmeade.

"Well. I'd better go," Neville declared apologetically as he relaxed his embrace. "Wish you were coming with me, Gin."

"Sorry. Ron told me earlier this week that he would have an early Christmas present waiting for me at Hogwarts when this train left," Ginny explained. She smirked as she brushed a gloved hand through his dark hair. "Don't worry, Neville. I'll still come to visit you and your Grandmother on Christmas Day, when I Apparate over to your home. I just hope that she likes me."

"Well, she remembers you from the battle. And she knows the part you played in the DA, and at the Ministry with me - and what you did in the resistance against the Carrows and the Death Eaters. She approves of you. I don't find Gran so intimidating now, after all I've been through. And so I'm not going to let her intimidate you!" Neville affectionately rubbed Ginny's cheek. "So, see you in a few days time. I'll meet you at the agreed site – then key you into the wards of the house."

Ginny smiled. "Looking forward to it. Until then, Neville. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Gin."

After waving to Neville through the window as the train steamed away, picking up speed, Ginny adjusted her Gryffindor scarf, shivering in the chill north breeze before walking back along the long path back to Hogswarts. Harry and most of his friends had departed also – leaving only a handful of pupils who were staying for the holiday. Ron and Lavender amongst them.

And back inside, as she approached the Fat Lady's door, to enter the Gryffindor common room, Ginny found Ron and Lavender waiting for her – both of them, like her, dressed casually. But Lavender looked apprehensive and…twitchy? Whilst Ron was smiling. At ease. More than that. He was…beaming?

"Merry Christmas, Ginny! I've managed to get you a present that I heard you wanted!" said Ron.

"You have…?" Ginny frowned. "Neither of you look like you're carrying anything…"

Still smiling, Ron pointed at Lavender. He gave a giggle. "Put it this way. I felt a bit…heavier, at first. But now _I'm _fine with the way I currently am!"

_When was the last time I heard Ron…giggle…?_

Ginny squinted her eyes as she turned to peer at Lavender. The older witch wasn't wearing any make-up, and she had her arms folded together across her chest. Her hair was loose, rather than being tied up in its usual bow. Also, she was staring at the floor and biting her lip.

"We played Wizard's Chess some days ago – and she beat me. This is my forfeit!" Lavender huffed, her face turning a shade redder.

"But I'm paying you a good sum of Galleons to do this…," Ron giggled.

The penny dropped for Ginny. So too did her jaw.

"R-Ron!? You and Lavender…? Polyjuice Potion?"

"Yeah… Well, here I am. Like Harry, I'm man enough to become a young woman," confirmed Ron-as-Lavender. She checked the lady's watch on her wrist. "Thankfully, not for long in my case! We've got about three quarters of an hour left. So let's get this over with…"

Ginny let out a shriek of delight and dived forward to embrace the new girl. "Th-thank you, Lavender! Yes! At last! I have a _sister_!"

"Keep your voice down, Gin!" Ron-as-Lavender scolded her – whilst Lavender-as-Ron giggled again. "Let's head for somewhere more private – before anyone comes out…"

"Oh no, _Lavender_! You're coming with me to my bedroom in the girls' dormitories." Ginny now sported a predatory grin. Her sadness over parting from Neville had now abruptly gone.

"Err… Why?"

"You've got no nail vanish or make-up on! And we can do some work on your hair. If you want to understand what it's like to be a girl for only an hour, we've got to make the most of this limited opportunity…"

"Ginny! I'm already dressed up as a girl. Putting on a bra over my… I mean… That was awkward enough!" Ron started to resist her sister as Ginny grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her to the Fat Lady's door. With gusto.

"Right… I'll find you a skirt and tights whilst I'm at it, Ron. _Lion's den!_" Ginny called out the password to the Fat Lady, who beamed back. The door to the common room promptly swung open.

"I ain't your doll to dress up! And I'm not a Gryffindor anymore, Gin!" Ron-as-Lavender protested.

"No – but you're my guest. In you go!"

"Help me, Lav!" the new girl pleaded to the new boy.

"Sorry. I'm a Hufflepuff now. Remember?" Lavender-as-Ron smiled angelically. "I wouldn't be allowed in. Whereas you're not in any House, now. At least you won't have to worry about experiencing my time of the month. You know… _Not_ the full moon one!"

"I hope your Christmas present to me is worth all this, Lav!" Ron-as-Lavender yelled angrily, in the moment before the common room door closed again, cutting her cries off and sealing the two Weasleys inside. Lavender-as-Ron was left alone in the corridor, where he broke down into hysterical laughter, clutching his hands against his face as the tears of mirth ran down...

_In the meantime… Well, I already know what I look like, down below. Maybe I'll test my new boy physique with a quick jog around the school…,_ he decided as he recovered, patting his broader, flatter chest, before giving his firmer arm muscles another squeeze.

With a smile of approval, Lavender-as-Ron set off jogging, keen to test _his_ new werewolf speed and stamina in human form.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Elsewhere, when Daphne and Luna accompanied Harry upon his return to Potter Manor, the three of them relaxed before helping out the house-elves to prepare the house for Christmas.

On the night of Christmas Eve, Harry set off for bed first. He grinned at Daphne and Luna.

"Give me about twenty minutes – then come and find me. I'll be in the master bedroom. If you're both ready for bed, of course." Then he slipped away upstairs.

Daphne and Luna exchanged raised eyebrows.

"Now… What's our boy got planned?" Daphne wondered aloud.

Luna tilted her face slightly to one side. "Hmm… Harry did look thoughtful after coming back from helping Hannah with carrying her Christmas shopping, today."

"She's got Ernie and Astoria staying with her during the holiday, now that she's been orphaned by the war," Daphne muttered. Puzzled, she finished off her supper as she listened to the Christmas carol service being played over the Wizard Radio.

After the two teenage witches brushed their teeth, they walked from the bathroom, and headed past their guest bedrooms and the study…

Daphne halted, her snub nose twitching as she sniffed the air. Then she turned and pushed on the door of Harry's spare room, which was ajar. Inside, in an empty corner amongst the books and various bric-a-brac that Harry had yet to sort was a medium-sized cauldron – steam still rising from the pot. A ladle was resting inside. Daphne and Luna took in the scene, and looked into a cup that lay on the nearby writing desk, finding the cup empty. A pair of scissors and a dark hair on a saucer were next to it.

"Polyjuice…," declared Daphne.

Luna sniffed at the residue liquid in the ladle and agreed. Her eyes shining with intrigue, she pulled at Daphne's arm and led her to the master bedroom next door. "Let's find out Harry's plan for us!" she urged the other witch.

Harry urged them to "Come in," as Luna knocked on the door. Seconds later, the girls strode in – to see two more cups on top of the bedside cabinet, one of them empty. The other was filled with warm, recently-poured Polyjuice Potion. Meanwhile, Harry neatly folded away his underpants as he added them to the pile of his clothes on the floor. The only things he was wearing now were his glasses and pyjama bottoms. He turned to them and smirked.

"You've still got a trace of Polyjuice on your lips, Harry," Luna calmly pointed out.

"Oh, sorry. So… You've…"

"…smelt and seen your work with the cauldron. Yes. Care to tell us who you are about to become – and what this is about, Harry?" Daphne asked, her expression guarded.

"I still feel rather guilty that I didn't lose my virginity to you, Daphne - given that you were dating me before Luna entered the equation. During a talk with Hannah today – when we were alone together during lunch, both having, er…drunk a little too much mulled wine, I confessed this to her. In turn, she then confessed a secret to me. Hannah is now in a threesome herself with Ernie and Astoria – with the real Astoria sharing Ernie with her. But since Ernie has no intention to become a boy again, Hannah resorted last night to brewing Polyjuice, in order to…"

"…become a young man, herself? Or rather _himself_? So that Ernie-as-Astoria gets to have _two_ boyfriends – at least once in a while?" Luna speculated.

"You can be scary sometimes, Luna." Harry chuckled. "Hannah used hairs from the fake Ernie to become a second Ernie."

Daphne's jaw dropped open. "My brother… My adopted sister. So you're planning to…"

She trailed off as Harry grimaced and sat on the side of the bed, clutching his stomach. His face and body began to change.

"Sorry girls… I'll be with you shortly," Harry announced, as he felt his insides churn. Then his body started to thin out – his muscles and bones shrinking slightly. His shoulders and waist pulled in a little closer, whilst his pelvic bones altered and widened slightly – as if in counterbalance.

Further down, unseen by the girls thanks to his pyjama bottoms, Harry's genitals rapidly shrank. Moments later, he gasped as a vagina started to open up and fully form – with the displaced male body cells changing to take their new shapes and positions …

Harry did not panic – even as he lost a little height and his hair started to grow, changing colour in the process. He removed his glasses as his eyesight sharpened.

"Oh, my!" Luna beamed as she and the fascinated Daphne watched Harry's chest suddenly turned hairless and then grow a pair of feminine breasts. His – no, _her_ hair lengthened to cover her neck. Harry's eyelids turned hooded, and her now-smooth face changed into that of a familiar young witch. As she stood up, Daphne and Luna took in the impression of Harry's now-flat groin and wider hips underneath the pyjama trousers.

Harry glanced at herself in the room's dressing mirror, brushing her altered hair as she did so, with a smile. Then she briefly jiggled her medium-sized breasts, taking in their softness and weight. Her chuckle came out as a feminine giggle, as she reflected on the fact that there were now three blonde witches in the room.

"Well… I'm surprised that Hannah gave you one of her hairs, Harry," remarked Daphne, her eyebrow arching.

"Well, it was after all that mulled wine," Harry admitted, "I certainly didn't want to turn into another Astoria Greengrass. That would've been the wrong approach for you, Daphne."

Daphne tried not to think about that. "Definitely," she quickly agreed.

Harry then silently cast a spell upon herself with her wand. "Testing. Testing… There, do I now sound more like Hannah?" Harry asked her audience.

"Passably so," Daphne answered as she stepped forward. "I take it this is just normal Polyjuice – and that you'll be Harry again in an hour?"

"That's right." Harry-as-Hannah nodded towards the filled cup. "That one is for you to drink, Daphne. For you to become me again – then, when we've had our fun, Luna can drink the third cup in the study…"

"…and take over from Daphne in being Harry for a while! Yay!" Luna suddenly looked like a little kid who had been offered a huge jar of sweets. Or the entire sweetshop, for that matter.

Daphne narrowed her gaze slightly. "But…remembering the trouble you had fully regaining your attraction towards girls, when you become Harry again…"

"…I know. Am I going to be attracted to boys for tonight?" Harry-as-Hannah shot back. "I'm prepared to just lose myself in the flow. Just for this night. Meanwhile, I hope that you pair will be able to…" Harry batted her eyelids seductively. "…rise to the occasion."

"Oh! I think we're both prepared to try. Aren't we, Daphne?"

"I guess that we are, Luna. Given that it's Christmas…" Daphne gave a sly grin as she spied a few blonde hairs on the small plate that was in between the cups. She offered the plate to Luna. "Keep that cauldron warm. Give us the full hour, Luna. Then you and Harry can take _your_ potions for _your_ hour of fun!"

"Will do!" Luna took the plate containing the spare hairs that Hannah had clipped from herself, and left the bedroom, shutting the door to behind her. Meanwhile, steeling herself for the vile taste of Polyjuice, Daphne managed to gulp down the potion with Harry's dark hair added to it without gagging. Then, she quickly started to undress before her underwear would make her now-changing shape uncomfortable…

"You'll need this. Just be on the safe side…" Daphne cast a spell on Harry.

Harry felt the brief tingling. She was puzzled for a moment. Then it clicked.

"Ah… Contraceptive charm?" she asked.

Daphne grinned and nodded. Then as her face and body shifted and settled into _his _new, temporary form, Daphne felt the eyebrow ridges on his altered skull, slipped on Harry's glasses and patted his firm chest and legs, admiring the muscles within.

_Well, I'm Harry again… _Daphne smirked to himself.

The real Harry rose from the bed, and glanced at Daphne's new malehood. Then, pausing to adjust her actions to those of a lady, she slipped her slim arms around Daphne-as-Harry's neck – whilst Daphne's arms wrapped themselves Harry-as-Hannah's back.

"One early Christmas present from me to the two of you. Just for tonight," Harry breathed into Daphne's ear.

"Thank you, Harry…" Daphne-as-Harry tilted his face down a fraction and – using his green eyes to linger, made Harry build up anticipation for the kiss, which came moments later. It was gentle, but firm. And as their lips broke apart, Daphne asked, "Do you think that despite us having already…? Well, you know. Do you that you turning briefly into a woman will mean that your… Well…, your hymen will…be intact?"

"That's the point of this plan, Daphne. Hannah's not lose her _female_ virginity, or so she told me. So we're about to find out how that bears upon my current form of her." Harry grinned as her roaming hands were intercepted by Daphne's. Then the pair of them moved towards the bed and they stretched themselves out on it – as they started to explore and kiss each other all over. With Harry using her knowledge of how _he_ liked to be touched by _his_ girls – and Daphne intimately knowing how a girl would want Harry Potter to love her…

And so, in the minutes that followed, the transgendered couple moaned and gasped as they found how to stimulate each other. And when Harry-as-Hannah made it clear to Daphne-as-Harry that she was ready, the witch-turned-wizard lined himself up against Harry, and soon found out that Harry-as-Hannah did indeed have her maidenhood intact.

"Okay…Harry. As you have witnessed from our first time, this will sting a bit," Daphne hugged Harry to him, as he panted. "Thank you for this. I love you."

Harry nodded back as she gripped Daphne's shoulder with one hand, and his untidy hair in the other. "I love you too. Don't hold back, Daphne," she urged him.

Harry bit her lip, but still gave a slight cry as Daphne-as-Harry entered her. Then, recovering their breaths, the pair found their shared rhythm and took their lovemaking to the next level, whilst the tips of their tongues fought each other in their kisses of fire…

And an hour later, having drunk Hannah's second hair in the Polyjuice Potion Luna had brought to her, Harry resumed Hannah's form once more shortly after becoming Harry again. She watched with amusement as, simultaneously, Daphne reverted back to being Daphne Greengrass – whilst Luna undressed and started to grow taller, as she began her transformation, acquiring the wider shoulders, narrower hips, flatter chest, and the slightly more muscular frame that Daphne was now losing, even as Daphne left the room to let the other pair play by themselves. Luna felt her internal genitals grow smaller and smaller, until she saw her labia bulge out and her now-lengthening clitoris join onto _his _emerging scrotum. Seconds later, the new, wide-eyed wizard excitedly examined himself in the mirror. Then, taking Harry's glasses from the smirking Daphne, Luna put them on – and crawled onto the bed to begin kissing and cuddling Harry-as-Hannah…

Like Daphne before him, Luna cast the contraceptive charm on Harry. "Maybe we should teach you that – if we do this again, Harry!" he giggled.

"Maybe… Now come here!" Harry-as-Hannah whispered to him, as they got down to thoroughly exploring each other, whilst trading their tender kisses. Soon, Harry was reeling from Luna's tongue teasing first one nipple, then her other. Whilst Harry fingertips began stroking Luna-as-Harry's firm legs, before moving onto his privates.

Finally, after more experimentation, Harry and Luna climaxed - almost at the same time – before slumping onto the bed sheets as they recovered their breaths. Waves of bliss washed over Harry-as-Hannah – whilst Luna-as-Harry gave a dreamy smile that betrayed the real identity of the witch-turned-wizard.

After their hour was up and they had reassumed their real forms, Harry and Luna took a few moments to clear themselves up – then they retreated back to the bed and dived underneath the sheets.

"We've finished, Daphne!" Luna happily called out.

Back in her nightclothes, Daphne soon entered the bedroom and stood by the double bed. "So…, room for one more, Mr Potter?" she asked teasingly.

"Well, 'tis the night before Christmas, Miss Greengrass…" Harry grinned back.

"Yes!" Daphne soon joined the rest of the Silver Trio under the bed clothes and, snuggling herself against Harry's warm body, bade them goodnight.

"Goodnight, Harry and Daphne!" Luna cheerfully answered.

"Goodnight, girls. Pleasant dreams!" Harry chuckled.

"Well, we never have Wrackspurts when we're laying next to you, Harry," Daphne pointed out.

"Hey! That's my line!" Luna mock-pouted.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Friday 18 February 2005**

In the flickering torchlight of the antechamber, Harry stood to one side of the double doors as they opened up. A sixth year couple emerged from the Great Hall within Hogwarts and held hands, smiling as they did so. They paused and turned to each other.

"So… Where do you want to study this evening, Samantha? And how long for?" the boy asked. "Personally, I prefer that we go to the Astronomy Tower."

The brunette smirked. "You mean you want to do _other_ things besides study, Garth. Like kissing…"

"Drat… I'm too much of an open book."

"You're an open book to me anyway. Ever since Saint Valentine's Day. But we can't go to the Astronomy Tower tonight. My dorm mate will soon be there with her Ravenclaw boyfriend… Oh!"

Samantha and Garth stopped and turned round, having glimpsed Harry standing next to the painted shield emblem of Hogwarts that hung on the wall.

"It…it's…," Garth stuttered.

Harry sighed, but smiled – shaking his head.

"Harry Potter from the board of School Governors… Um, I mean… Lord Potter-Black," Samantha managed to say. She gave a curtsey. Whilst Garth, at a nudge from his girlfriend, duly bowed.

Harry laughed and raised his hand to stop them. "There's no need for that…." He trailed off as his eyes took in the pair's school robes and ties. Garth was a Gryffindor and Samantha was a Slytherin. Hence her sense of etiquette.

"Good to see that Gryffindors and Slytherins can now date openly," he noted.

The couple blushed, but smiled back. "We've got you and your friends to thank for that, sir," Garth pointed out.

"Yes. You all helped to redeem Slytherin House, after…the war. Thank you," Samantha solemnly declared.

"My pleasure. Is Miss Lovegood still in the Great Hall?"

"She is, my Lord." Garth grinned. "It's a delight to have her teaching us, by the way. Hagrid is happy with her being his teaching apprentice."

"Yes. I envy how she makes friends with the magical creatures so easily…," added Samantha.

"Well, almost all of them. Even she can't befriend a Blast-Ended Skrewt!" Garth finished.

Harry chuckled and raised his hand in farewell. "Good to talk to you both. Don't let me stop you…from your homework, though."

"Um, of course not, sir…." Samantha gently tugged on Garth's hand, and they headed off along one of the corridors, their satchels over their shoulders as they debated where to go.

Then, before Harry could enter the Great Hall, two more figures walked out. Their conversation stopped as Luna saw Harry – and she dashed over to hug him. Then Horace Slughorn approached and shook his hand.

"Harry me boy! Good to see you again!"

"You too, sir." Harry was glad to see that the Potions teacher had slimmed down since he had left Hogwarts.

"Come to greet your friend on her birthday, eh?"

"Oh yes, Horace!" Luna trilled. "Harry never forgets the birthdays of those he's closest to."

"Good to know. How is Lady Potter-Black faring these days, Harry? I miss that girl. I miss you being around too, of course. But amongst your set of friends, you, Luna, and Daphne in particular have done so much for Slytherin House, and the Wizarding World in general," Slughorn gushed.

"Daphne's keeping well, thanks." Harry relaxed. "She sends her regards to you. She thinks of you fondly from her Potions lessons, compared to Professor Snape and his manner. You helped her to build up her confidence."

"I'm glad to know that I helped. Well… I've got papers to mark. Please excuse me…" And with an exchange of raised hands and goodbyes, Professor Slughorn headed off.

Harry glanced again at the Hogwarts crest on the nearby wall. Luna smiled and held his hand, as she followed his gaze. The Gryffindor lion and the Slytherin snake were no facing each other as poised adversaries, but were now facing the 'H' at the centre of the shield – like the badger and eagle were, more or less. The lion's expression was calm, its mouth closed. Its forepaws lowered.

"I'm glad McGonagall and the rest of the staff decided to redesign this. It reflects what we've tried to achieve within the school. An end to inter-house hostility," Harry declared quietly.

"What we _have_ achieved between all of us, Harry. Though granted, it's still a work in progress." Luna squeezed his hand. "C'mon. I still need to pack a few things into my bag. Then we can head home for my birthday weekend!"

"I'm still not sure if you're an Aquarian or a Pisces – with you being born on the cusp, Luna…"

"I'm the best of both, Harry!" Luna beamed as she led him along the corridor to the nearest stairwell. "It fits well for you, Daphne, and me. I represent the air and water elements in our relationships..."

"…whilst I'm the fire - and Daphne as a Capricorn literally keeps us down to earth and on our feet, as we keep trying to change the magical world for the better. One stage at a time. I know." Harry smiled. "How was the evening meal, Luna?" he asked her, as they headed along to her quarters, pausing for the flight of stairs before them to swing into its locking position, before climbing onwards.

"Oh, good. Especially pudding! Ever since Justin's taken up the post of assistant caterer in the school with handling supplies, we get a greater range of Muggle foods. Tonight I had Victoria Sponge for the first time!" Luna gushed.

Harry chuckled, and as they reached a landing, he gently pulled her in to hug her.

When they entered Luna's quarters, she closed the door behind them and grabbed hold of Harry – tilting her face up to met him in a heartfelt kiss, as he squeezed her firmly in return and rubbed circles on her back with his fingertips.

"Hmmm…" Luna sighed as she broke lip-contact. Her gaze became more dreamy than usual as she reflected on the evolving nature of her relationship with Harry and Daphne. The middle of 1999 had seen Slytherin House winning the Quidditch cup, without any underhand tactics – after one cheating Slytherin had been ordered off the team by the team captain, Tracey. Meanwhile, the House cup was jointly won by Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Harry, Luna and Daphne had been happy for them. All too often those two Houses missed out on trophies.

In the summer of 2001, amongst a moderate-sized service that was attended by the Greengrass family, the Lupin family, several of the Hogwarts Professors, and Harry's invited friends, Harry James Potter and Daphne Catherine Greengrass were married – with Luna, Hermione, Tracey, and Ernie-as-Astoria acting as bridesmaids. Whilst Ron (who by that time had already married Lavender) was Harry's best man. The only other Weasleys in attendance were Bill and Fleur, Charlie, and George. Neville and Ginny Longbottom did not attend – but Neville sent Harry and Daphne a card of congratulations, along with a letter of apology that they couldn't be there.

Harry, Daphne, and Luna were not worried. Due to Ginny's acceptance (via the hard way) that Harry would never be hers, she had allowed Neville into her heart – and they had married in the January before. Ginny and Neville had a small ceremony – attended by the Weasley family, Lavender, and Hermione. Harry, Daphne, and Luna weren't on the invite list. But there was no malice between them and Ginny now – just an acknowledgement that they had gone their separate ways. Harry and Neville were still on good terms with each other, though. And in the last few years they always had good conversations, when meeting each other by chance or whilst attending the Wizengamot.

After their honeymoon, which was mainly spent at Potter Manor, Harry was formally made Lord Potter-Black by the Wizengamot at the same time as Neville become Lord Longbottom. Before long, they, along with the support they mustered in the chamber, managed to change the law so that the wives of appointed Lords could vote in their absence. Consequently, the new Lady Potter-Black and Lady Longbottom would sometimes meet at gatherings. They always managed to keep things cordial between them, however.

The irony that Daphne had switched from one colour to another with her surnames in the process of becoming first married, then becoming a Lady was not lost on her. Instead, she accepted the fact with good grace.

Since leaving Hogwarts, Daphne was learning to run her father's housing business. The current Lord Greengrass was providing accommodation and care for the families and children who were devastated by the wizarding war. Some of the pupils in Harry's school year had volunteered to help the Greengrass family in this endeavour. In the end, Tracey and Theodore, Susan Bones, Megan Jones, and Katie Bell all joined Astoria and Ernie and Hannah in various roles. And Harry, in his role within the Wizengamot, helped to expand the business with money from both official sources, and from charity donations. Harry, along with both Daphne and Luna would – when they had the time – visit the homes in person and get to befriend the families and traumatised children.

In due course, the future Mr and Mrs Macmillan would adopt one of the orphaned boys – with Hannah happy to act as his new 'aunty'.

Luna smiled as her thoughts drifted onto her twenty-first birthday, in 2002. Amongst a small gathering that included the witnesses of Daphne, their friends, the Lupin family, and Luna's tearful father (who, thanks to Luna and Daphne's matchmaking efforts, had now made friends with a good witch of similar age), Harry James Potter-Black and Luna Aphrodite Lovegood were joined together in a civil service hand-binding ceremony. And just as Harry's magic had been joined with Daphne's at his official wedding, there was a flash of combined magic between him and Luna.

As far as Luna's father and their cheering friends were now concerned, Harry was legally and magically married to both Daphne and Luna.

Whether Daphne would ever admit this to her conservative-inclined parents or not, Harry and Luna could not tell. It would be up to her. Just as it was up to Astoria and Ernie whether or not to own up to the secrets in their switched relationship to the elder Greengrasses.

After his wedding to Luna, Harry had taken her and Daphne on what he called 'the real honeymoon' – which included a sightseeing tour of Paris, followed by many sunny days on beaches in Ireland and the UK. They were always discreet about their ménage a trois, though. And now, during the weekends when she lived at Potter Manor, Luna acted as Harry and Daphne's part-time housekeeper.

Mrs Luna Potter-Black's thoughts returned to the present, and she reluctantly let go of her hubby, in order to pack her bag for the weekend. Then she and Harry headed towards Hogsmeade, in order to Apparate over to their shared home, Potter Manor.

But as they crossed the boundary of the wards and were warmly greeted inside by Daphne, Harry was taken aback by a change in the usual arrangements.

"Harry…," Luna began, as she held his hands in hers. "We know that when it's Daphne's birthday, I leave you two to have your private time together…"

"…and that normally, in turn, I would leave you pair to yourselves on Luna's birthday…," a grinning Daphne continued.

"…but, for tonight, I would like Daphne to join us," Luna concluded, her eyes twinkling with what Harry knew to be mischief.

"Umm… You two have been plotting behind my back again, haven't you?" Harry said evenly.

"Plotting? Us?" Daphne raised an eyebrow. Despite her attempt at assuming her 'ice queen' mask of old, Harry knew her too well by now. After all, he had once spent over a year _being_ her.

"Well, we are all New Marauders here…," Luna conceded, tilting her head.

"Okay… I'll entrust myself later on, to the tender mercies of you two ladies," Harry relented. "So, as arranged, Daphne and I have already had dinner. So, what's the plan for the rest of the evening, girls?"

"It's your birthday, Luna. So, over to you," Daphne declared.

Luna beamed. "Let's all go for a broom ride around our estate. Whilst playing aerial tag! Then, when the time is right, the three of us…"

"…retire to bed for some fun?" Harry speculated.

"You know us so well, Harry," Daphne chuckled.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Some time later, Harry was blissfully losing himself in Luna's arms. His two wives had earlier insisted on getting undressed in another room – before entering the master bedroom that all three of them shared, with Harry laying naked underneath the bed sheets, tingling with anticipation as Daphne and Luna slowly approached.

Luna had asked Harry to make love to Daphne first – and he had complied, as the elder witch climbed into their wide, four-poster bed. And after they had had their fun – Harry took a minute to regain his breath, before inviting Luna into his warm embrace.

And as he flopped back onto the centre of the bed, with his arms still ensnaring a giggling Luna, Harry panted and tenderly rubbed the smooth skin in between Luna's shoulder blades.

"_Yikes!"_ Luna twitched suddenly and violently.

"Hmmm? What's wrong, Luna?" Suddenly alert, Harry focused on the smaller blonde witch.

"Er… Nothing. It just…"

"Tickled…? But you're not ticklish in between your shoulder blades, Luna. In a couple of _other_ places, sure - but it's Daphne who doesn't like being tickled around her shoulder bl…" He trailed off. Then he turned his head to Daphne, who was lying next to him underneath the blankets. His eyes kept shooting back and forth between his two blonde-haired wives. His jaw dropped open.

"You sneaky Slytherins…"

"The term is 'cunning', Harry!" Luna snorted, in a un-Luna-like manner.

"Oh, poo! He's sussed us out already…," declared Daphne. Her demeanour was also suddenly different.

"_You_ are really Daphne," Harry announced to the witch that he was still locked together with, lower down. He glanced at the girl besides him. "And you're really Luna… Polyjuice potion?"

"Well reasoned, Harry. It was my idea for Daphne and me to have some extra fun with you!" Luna-as-Daphne smiled sweetly. "For the rest of our switched hour, I guess you can call me 'Laphne'!"

"And that would make me 'Duna'," added Daphne-as-Luna. We did try our best to impersonate each over – including working on our voices. Oh, well…" She kissed Harry on the lips and then smiled widely. "You can close your jaw now."

"Ha…ha… Well, hopefully this trick of your proves that I love you both equally, girls." He kissed 'Duna' back and then gently pulled himself out of her. "_Witch_ is to say, I love you both very much. I wouldn't be the man I am today without either of you." Harry paused and gave both Daphne and Luna a long, sober look. "In fact, without either of you, I wouldn't be alive today."

"And if it hadn't been for your love for us, in turn, Daphne and I would've died alongside you when Voldemort tried to kill all three of us, that night," Luna declared matter-of-factly. She reached over and kissed Harry on the lips as he squeezed her in gratitude. "We couldn't live without you, now, Harry."

"No, we couldn't," Daphne agreed. "But let's hope that all three of us have many, many more years of life and fun together, ahead of us." She snuggled against Harry's side. Out of well-honed habit, Luna smiled and simultaneously pressed herself against Harry's other side, mirroring Daphne, as Harry smiled contently and snaked out his arms to encircle his wives – his left hand coming to rest on Daphne's bare left shoulder; and his right hand resting on the creamy skin of Luna's right shoulder. Meanwhile, Daphne reached out with her left hand – which was gently held by Luna's right hand. They came to rest on the blanket covering Harry's chest – completing their intimate circuit of affection, of friendship, and of love.

"Hear, hear," Harry agreed. His mind flashed back, and he smiled contently. "And to think that you two started to change everything for me on the same day. First with Luna holding my hand in sympathy, after Sirius's death – then with Daphne and Tracey proving to me that not all Slytherins were bad, after all."

There was the feeling of shifting body cells, as Daphne and Luna's forms and hairstyles reverted back to their real personas.

"No... After your experiences with Snape and the Malfoys, you really did discover that the _Greengrass_ was greener on the other side, did you not, Harry?" Daphne pointed out.

"Yes. I did." Harry snickered. "And so did Luna, when she became Astoria for a while. Anyway, you two have tired me out now. So, goodnight girls!"

"Goodnight, Harry!" Daphne and Luna called out simultaneously. Giggling, they closed their eyes and allowed their minds to drift away contently into sleep.

In the years to come, Daphne would give birth to twins. The boy would be called James Sirius; and Harry's and Daphne's daughter would be known as Selena Lily. 'Selena' after Luna's beloved mother. As per the arrangement solemnly made between Harry and his wives, Luna never became a mother. Instead, she was 'Aunt Luna' to Harry and Daphne's twins – although the children regarded her as a second mother in all but name. And Luna never regretted her choice. She had no wish to tip off the wider world about her marriage to Harry by bearing his children.

Elsewhere in their circle of friends, in the course of time Hermione would marry Michael Corner – whilst Tracey married Theodore. Both couples had long, happy unions together. As for whether Tracey joined Theodore as a fully-blooded werewolf in Remus and Dora's pack… Harry and the rest of the New Marauders kept that secret to themselves. Meanwhile, Lavender Weasley gave birth to a girl, whom she and Ron named Clover. Like Teddy, she would join the werewolf pack as a youngster, and both of them would in time help to ensure the future survival of their joint race. In the interim, Remus, Dora and the others in the pack not only helped to rehabilitate the disaffected werewolves of the wizarding world – they also educated them into how to control their animal natures, so that they were less of a danger to themselves and others. Under Kingsley Shacklebolt's leadership, the Ministry of Magic provided safe havens for the werewolves who wanted to learn from the assistance of Remus, Dora, Ron, Lavender, Theodore, and Tracey.

When it came to the adventures of Teddy and the rest of his generation at Hogwarts… Harry, his wives, and the other New Marauders would always be there for their children, and would always love them – no matter what mischief and trouble they would invariably get themselves into. They would continue the ongoing work of their parents, to ensure that the Wizarding World they lived in would never become as divided and dark as it had been during the previous Wizarding Wars.

It would be a generation that would make Harry, Daphne, Luna, and their friends very proud and happy indeed.

THE END!

_This tale was inspired by some wonderful Luna and/or Daphne stories written by: IamMegumi, E J Daniels, James Spookie, and CaskettFan5. Feel free to check them out!_


End file.
